Teen Matrix
by LuisJM
Summary: When Slade made a deal with Merovingian and created a device that can alter the Matrix, It's up to LM stop them. The bad news is that he has to team up with a group of heros he defeated, The Teen Titans (COMPLETE)
1. Enter Last Hope

This is my first story in fanfiction, and it's a good one. I'm a big fan of both The Matrix and The Teen Titans and I think it's great to do another crossover and make a series out of it.  
  
First Chapter Notes  
  
The first scene is like the scene from the first Matrix movie. The Teen Titans are not in the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own both the Matrix and the Teen Titans. And in later chapters I owe any other stunts.  
  
Enjoy... Prologue  
  
There once was a savior whose mission was to fulfill a prophecy and save an underground city from pure destruction. That saviors name was Neo. Neo sacrificed himself by destroying the program Smith in a virtual world known as the Matrix. In exchange of Neo's services, the machine god made a peace treaty with Zion and ended the war that lasted over a century. Over a year, the Matrix is in total disarray ever since the end of the war. Programs and rebels were fighting each other, gaining territory wherever they go. But when there's a problem so critical, so evil, that they turn to one teenager. A teenager that was taught by Neo. A teenager that likes to take a challenge. A teenager that will risk anything to protect the Matrix itself. But what happens when this teenager gets backup from the Matrix known as the Teen Titans.  
  
Teen Matrix  
  
Chapter 1: Enter Last Hope  
  
On a dark night outside of an abandon apartment building in Jump City, a S.W.A.T. team is awaiting instructions form the Chief of Police. The Chief came out and gave the word.  
  
Chief: All right, I want the first squad to go in and search for the terrorists in that building. Make sure your guns are loaded; we're dealing with some heavy killers in there.  
  
S.W.A.T. member: But sir, what about the backup?  
  
Chief: I called them in already. They'll be here any minute.  
  
Just then a black car rode up in the scene. Out of the car came 3 agents wearing matching suits and glasses and have communication links in their ears.  
  
Agent Jackson: Who's in charge with this operation?  
  
Chief: You're addressing me stranger. Who are you?  
  
Agent Jackson: I'm agent Jackson; this is agent William and agent Roger. We're from the FBI. What's going on here?  
  
Chief: We've been getting calls on some strange shit going on in that building. Gunshots, Lights on and off, interference on Internet connections, the works. I sent the entire S.W.A.T. unit here and I'm bringing in backup. There is nothing to worry about.  
  
Agent Jackson: Actually there is.  
  
Chief: Say what???  
  
Agent Jackson: I know those terrorists, and I know their leader. He's more dangerous then anyone I know. He will stop at nothing to do what he has to do. We're going in.  
  
All three agents loaded their guns and moved toward the entrance.  
  
Chief: You better stand down Jackson I already sent my first squadron in there.  
  
The agents stopped and stared back at the chief.  
  
Agent Jackson: No chief, I'm afraid that your first squadron is already dead.  
  
Inside the apartment building there were teenage freedom fighters called the Last Hope. One member is Connecter, who possesses major hacking abilities. The other, Night Owl, keeps an eye on what's going on outside the Matrix. The next member, Silent Night is a sneaky soldier who can surprise her enemies. Kill Switch can use any weapon and has a huge temper. Max Speed is the fastest person the Matrix has ever seen. And their leader, LM is a one-man army who was taught by his sensei, the person who saved both the Matrix and Zion and ended the war that lasted a century, Neo.  
  
LM: Anything yet?  
  
Connecter: Nothing sir. Merovingian's program has a firewall, so it's going to take some time to hack.  
  
LM: Keep trying. (In thought) Merovingian is planning on something I know it. We might've ended the war in the real world but the battle is still going on. What is he doing anyways?  
  
Night Owl: Sir, you better take a look at this.  
  
LM walked over to the security monitors and saw 10 S.W.A.T. soldiers carrying assault rifles.  
  
LM: Ah crap. Connecter, how long 'till can you hack through the firewall?  
  
Connecter: 5 minutes sir.  
  
LM: You got 60 seconds. Kill Switch, Silent Night, its time to rock 'n' roll.  
  
LM loads his an M16 rifle while Kill Switch and Silent Night were armed and ready with an SS shotgun and SG-552 rifle.  
  
Night Owl: Three S.W.A.T. soldiers are heading to our floor.  
  
All three members positioned themselves to the door.  
  
LM: Connecter, are you in?  
  
Connector: Almost there  
  
Night Owl: They're approaching our room.  
  
Connector: I'm in!  
  
LM: SAVE THE PROGRAM!!!  
  
Connecter saved the entire program on the Zip Disk just in time. The 3 Soldiers brake opened the door.  
  
LM: GIVE THEM HELL!!!  
  
All three fired and the S.W.A.T. soldiers went down in a pool of blood.  
  
S.W.A.T. soldier on radio: James what the hell is going on there? I heard gunshots. what's happening in there? James can you hear me? All units we got rebels on the 6th floor, come to the 6th floor immediately.  
  
LM: Looks like we got company coming. Connecter, you got the disk?  
  
Connecter: right here in my pocket.  
  
LM: Max Speed, Night Owl, its time to leave.  
  
Last Hope then loaded their guns and left the room.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the apartment, the Chief started to feel worried about the first unit.  
  
Chief: What's taking them so long?  
  
Agent Jackson: Three of your S.W.A.T. members have been eliminated.  
  
Chief: WHAT!?!  
  
Agent Jackson: Like I said before, their leader is dangerous.  
  
Chief: This is the Chief of Police calling remaining units in the building. Move in, deadly force.  
  
Inside the building, Last Hope's heading to the garage to escape.  
  
Max Speed: Captain, do we have a plan?  
  
LM: When we escape from the S.W.A.T., we call Kid and find the exit.  
  
Kill Switch: Some plan.  
  
LM: Oh and what's your idea? Storm in and blast a million soldiers?  
  
Kill Switch: That would work.  
  
They took the stairway down to the parking lot. They thought they got away, but 3 more S.W.A.T. surprised them and started firing on Last Hope. Fortunately, the team ducked down on the floor.  
  
Kill Switch: Like I said before. SOME PLAN! 


	2. Escape

Last Hope got the disk, now they have to escape from the S.W.A.T. and agents. But that's not all they're escaping from.  
  
Second Chapter Notes  
  
The Teen Titans are not on the second chapter. There's a part on the chapter that matches the S.W.A.T. movie. Can't tell you until you read it.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own em'.  
  
Chapter 2: Escape  
  
The S.W.A.T. soldiers continued to fire on Last Hope when a voice called out on soldiers.  
  
Agent Jackson: Hold your fire!  
  
The soldiers stopped firing and looked at the Jackson.  
  
Soldier 1: Who the hell are you?  
  
Agent Jackson: I'm agent Jackson from the FBI. The Chief of Police decided that you needed some help.  
  
Jackson then looked up at LM with a vicious stare.  
  
Agent Jackson: Mr. Morgado...  
  
LM: Jackson, long time no see.  
  
Agent Jackson: It has been a while since the last time we fought. And by the way, I'm not blind, so drop your weapons.  
  
LM gave a nod to his team and the team slowly put their weapons down.  
  
LM: What do you want Jackson?  
  
Agent Jackson: Nothing much. I just want the disk that you have.  
  
LM looks at Connecter who has the disk with him and turns back to Jackson.  
  
LM: I would like to give you back the disk but you see my boss, Commander Lock, wants the disk. I don't want to give it to a piece of filth like you.  
  
Agent Jackson: Ah Mr. Morgado, you know you're already delaying the inevitable. You also know that we are just doing our jobs, protecting this city and all other cities from criminals like you Mr. Morgado.  
  
LM: So now I'm Public Enemy #1 huh? Woo-de-freakin'-do!! Looks like your going to be the next Smith in...  
  
Jackson interrupted LM by pointing a gun at him.  
  
Agent Jackson: Don't you dare talk about Smith. He was once a great agent at the time but when Mr. Anderson killed him, he became a virus. A virus that can copy himself over and over again. Smith wanted to take over the both the Matrix and The Real World until...  
  
LM: Until my sensei destroyed Smith and saved both our worlds. Blah, blah, blah... I already know the story Jackson. Hell, I've seen the final battle with my own two eyes. You only heard it from the machine world.  
  
LM puts his arm inside the trench coat, slowly took out a smoke grenade from behind, and armed it for 60 seconds.  
  
Soldier 1: What are they talking about?  
  
Soldier 2: I don't know but I don't want to get involved.  
  
Agent Jackson: There is a way to avoid all this. Just give me the disk and your team will leave peacefully.  
  
LM: O.K. You want the disk you can have it. Here, catch.  
  
LM threw the smoke grenade to Jackson and it immediately activated. The smoke covered the stairway, blinding both the agent and the S.W.A.T. soldiers.  
  
LM: All right, lock and load team!  
  
Last Hope grabbed their guns and headed down the steps. LM attack Jackson by jumping off the wall and kicked him in the face. Then LM, Night Owl, and Kill Switch used their SS shotguns and killed the 3 S.W.A.T. soldiers. The entire team headed straight down to the parking lot floor. Agent Jackson stood up and looked down at Last Hope with an evil stare.  
  
Agent Jackson: You won't last at the parking lot Mr. Morgado, because I got a special surprise for you.  
  
Back down the steps, Last Hope made it to the parking lot and headed to their vehicles. There are two vehicles, one is a hot rod that looks like something out of a Mad Max movie that has a super charger on the front hood of the car for turbo speed and has flames painted on the front, the other is a black Suzuki GSX750FP motorcycle with two nitro boosters on each side to make it go fast. Anyways the team headed to their cars when all of a sudden, four more S.W.A.T. soldiers carrying AK47 Rifles surprised them.  
  
Soldier 3: FREEZE!!!  
  
Last Hope stared at each other and split up. The soldiers then fired at the team as they hid in the parking lot pillars. LM nodded at Connecter and Max Speed and they threw smoke grenades at the fist two soldiers. Then they use their M16 rifles and their focusing abilities to take out the soldiers. LM turned to Silent Night and gave her the signal. Silent Night, holding a MAC 11 pistol, did a cartwheel and took out another S.W.A.T. member. Now it's up to LM to handle the last soldier. He got out of the column and the soldier started firing on him. LM started to focus and ran up to the wall, keeping him in off of gravity. He jumped off the wall and in front of the soldier. LM blocked off the soldier's gun and punched him in both the face and stomach. He then tripped the soldier and used his hard right fist to punch the S.W.A.T. soldier straight to the electric generator, killing him instantly.  
  
LM: That's the last of them. O.K. team, let's get out of this hellhole.  
  
Speedy got on his Suzuki bike while the rest of the team was in their hot rod. They were about to leave when Agent Jackson blocked the only parking lot exit.  
  
Agent Jackson: I'm sorry Mr. Morgado, but this is a dead end.  
  
Jackson pointed the gun at the car but LM pushed both the accelerator and brake pedal.  
  
LM: We'll see about that.  
  
He released the brake pedal and the car went to nutria. Jackson started to shoot at the hot rod but it went too fast. The hot rod then hit Jackson and was riding Jackson straight to the exit. Jackson kept on shooting at the windshield, but the windshield was bulletproof. Last Hope and Jackson sprang out of the parking lot exit sending Jackson straight into a drug store window. Last Hope stopped both vehicles to a screeching halt.  
  
LM: Lucky I made the windows bulletproof, or it would've been bloody.  
  
Max Speed: Why don't we get out of here before Jackson gets up and gets angry?  
  
LM: Good idea.  
  
The team started to ride on the street hoping to get out of the S.W.A.T.'s way. Unfortunately an entire S.W.A.T. army was waiting for them at the next turn.  
  
Chief: (on the intercom) Is anyone there? What's going on in there? Hello? (Left the intercom) What's taking that agent so long?  
  
Roger listens to the news on his ear linkage.  
  
Roger: The first S.W.A.T. unit is dead. And the terrorists are heading this way.  
  
Chief: What!?! (Turned to his S.W.A.T. teams) All right everybody, they're coming this way. Get ready!  
  
Back on the streets, Last Hope made the turn straight to the S.W.A.T. army.  
  
Night Owl: Sir, what are you doing?!  
  
LM: Getting out of here.  
  
Night Owl: But there's an army in front of us loaded with heavy weapons. What are we going to do?  
  
LM: Rule number one in freedom fighting, always come prepared with an escape plan.  
  
LM pulled out his Samsung cell phone and typed in the sequence of numbers. Meanwhile, the S.W.A.T. army was packed with some heavy-duty weaponry, ready for action.  
  
Chief: On my signal we open fire. Ready, Aim...  
  
All of a sudden, a payphone and cell phone inside a truck started to ring, all loaded with high explosives.  
  
LM: Boom!  
  
Explosions came from both the payphone and the truck, killing soldiers and blowing up S.W.A.T. trucks. Two of Last Hope's vehicles past threw the flames and fled the scene. One of the soldiers hid behind the truck that didn't explode, hoping to stay away from the flames. Unfortunately, the soldier started to shape shift and changed into Agent Jackson. He walked out of the truck and headed to the Chief of Police.  
  
Chief: Where the hell were you?  
  
Agent Jackson: It is like I said before they are dangerous. I had been trying to regain my strength. Where are they now?  
  
Chief: Looks like they're heading to Tecko Ave.  
  
Agent Jackson: Don't worry, my agents and I will get there as soon as possible.  
  
Chief: No need for that, I got back up on the radio. (Heads to the intercom and put on the headphones) This is the Chief to Robin, come in Robin. (Pause) The terrorists have fled the scene and they're on their way to Tecko Ave. Are you anywhere near that street? (Pause) O.K. Good luck. (Turned off the intercom)  
  
Agent Jackson: I hope that team Robin will be ready for those people.  
  
Chief: Oh they're ready, but they are not called team Robin.  
  
Agent Jackson: Then who is the backup that can handle those terrorists?  
  
Chief: They are called the Teen Titans. 


	3. Unexpected Surprise

This is the third chapter from Teen Matrix, and this time The Teen Titans are in this one.  
  
Third Chapter Notes  
  
Kid guests stars as the operator of Last Hope. Terra's part of the Titans, I don't care if Terra's a good or bad guy. Either way, she's a Titan in my book.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprise  
  
The sun started to rise as Last Hope drove their vehicles down Tecko Ave. while LM put on speed dial on the teams operator. Outside the Matrix, we see the same team sitting on their chairs, connected to the Matrix. Next to them is their operator, Kid. He believed that Neo saved his life years ago. Apparently, Neo didn't save Kid, Kid saved himself (Reminder of one of the episodes of The Animatrix: Kid's Story) Kid scanned through the Matrix when the phone ringed.  
  
Kid: Operator.  
  
LM: (inside the matrix) Kid it's me, LM.  
  
Kid: Oh thank Neo. There was lot's of crazy shit back there. Is the team Alright?  
  
LM: (inside the matrix) We're all cool. I hope you found an exit.  
  
Kid: Working on it. (Pause) Found an exit, but you're not going to like it.  
  
LM: Hit me.  
  
Kid: There's a working telephone in a warehouse at the docks on the other side of the city. It's best for you to take the highway in Route 24.  
  
LM: (inside the matrix) thanks for the tip Kid. (Hung up the phone)  
  
Connecter: Well, what did Kid say?  
  
LM: We have to go to Route 24 to the highway. There's a phone on the other side of town.  
  
Kill Switch: Great... And where is Route 24 anyways?  
  
LM: We'll go straight through Tecko Ave. and look for the sign that said Route 24.  
  
The team continued straight to Route 24, but LM looked at Silent Night and she was a little worried.  
  
LM: What's wrong Silent Night?  
  
Silent Night: Something's not right.  
  
LM: What do you mean?  
  
Silent Night: There were just ten S.W.A.T. soldiers in the building while the rest of the army was waiting out side for us. Do you think they were planning on something?  
  
LM: I don't know. But one thing's for certain, we got the disk, and destroyed those S.W.A.T. bastards. Nothing is going to stop us from saving the Matrix, not even a...  
  
A flash of green light exploded on the ground, interrupting LM.  
  
LM: WHAT THE...  
  
Another flash of green light exploded as LM pushed both feet to the brake pedal, stopping the hot rod completely. Max. Speed stopped his cycle at the same time as the car. LM once again called Kid to find out what happened.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Operator.  
  
LM: What the hell happened? There were green explosions on the street.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Yeah, about that. I've been getting some weird interference from where you are; I mean it's right after you got away from the S.W.A.T. teams  
  
LM: And you didn't tell me this because...  
  
Kid: (on the phone) I thought it was a malfunction in the computers. Don't worry, I'm figuring out what's wrong. Just give me a minute.  
  
LM: I don't have time for this.  
  
LM quickly took out a 9000 S pistol out of the glove compartment and got out of the car.  
  
Night Owl: Sir, are you nuts!?  
  
LM: Just stay inside the car, I'll find our mysterious intruder.  
  
He went around the hot rod, checking the streets to see if anyone was there, when Kid called him.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) I found something, it's a little screwy, but I think I can gather it all up.  
  
LM: Better hurry.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) O.K., the person who threw those green explosions was- (quick pause) Uh sir...  
  
LM: Yeah Kid.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) You know you're in Jump City right?  
  
LM: Yeah I'm in Jump City. So...  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Well I think you're dealing with more then one intruder, I think it's six.  
  
LM: Six what, powerful S.W.A.T. squadrons?  
  
Kid: (on the phone) No.  
  
LM: Six agents?  
  
Kid: (on the phone) I don't think they're agents.  
  
LM: Then who? Who in one's mind would stop us from getting out of here?  
  
Just then, two red boomerangs popped out of nowhere and took out both LM's phone and pistol. Feeling a little pain on his hands, he heard a voice.  
  
Robin: The same type of team that will send you to jail.  
  
LM turned around to see who threw them. Turned out that it was Jump City's finest teenage team. There were six members of this team. The first member is Raven, a mysterious gothic girl with the power to move inanimate objects with her mind and has amazing healing powers. The next member is Beast Boy, a green skinned practical joker with the ability to change into any animal he choose. Terra is the newest member of the group, this blonde hair western girl possesses earth-moving abilities. The biggest member of the group is Cyborg, half man, half robot, he possesses incredible strength and a sonic blaster that can destroy anything. The other member is Starfire, an orange skinned, red hair, Tamaranean alien girl that has the joy of flight and fires star bolts with both her hands and eyes. And the final member is the leader of the team, Robin, once a sidekick of Batman, he's a lean mean fighting machine. This group of fine young super heroes is called the Teen Titans. LM stared at the team he and was shocked to see them in person. Max Speed was about to help him out but LM stopped him just to let Max Speed know that LM has it under control.  
  
LM: Well, well, well... So this is the S.W.A.T's final line of defense, the legendary Teen Titans.  
  
Robin: You know about us?  
  
LM: I know a lot about you Robin. You see, I read all about all of you at the Zion achieves, and I got to say it is real impressive of what you do. Fighting crime, saving lives, beating up creeps, freaks, and nasty villains from Earth to Outer Space. You guys can do anything in this city. In short Titans I would wish to say, congratulations!  
  
Beast Boy: Uh, thanks dude. (turning to Cyborg) What the hell is Zion? (question marks appearing on both heads)  
  
LM: Too bad you kids don't have enough smarts.  
  
Back in the hot rod, the rest of the team looked at LM talking to the Titans.  
  
Kill Switch: What the hell is he doing?  
  
Connecter: Don't worry Kill Switch; LM knows what he's doing.  
  
Robin: What are you talking about?  
  
LM: I'm talking about the truth Robin. You see the truth is right in front of you but all of you don't see it. If you want to see the truth, you better sacrifice everything you have and own. My team and me did that and we're having a great time.  
  
Cyborg: Yo Father Lunatic, why don't you shut up and start fighting?  
  
LM: Try me.  
  
Cyborg activated his Sonic Cannon and fired on LM. LM used his focusing ability and dodged the laser by bending back. He quickly stood up like nothing happened.  
  
LM: You really need to work on your aim.  
  
Cyborg turned all red and had pissed off look on his face. Starfire tries to comfort him.  
  
Starfire: Be calm Cyborg, not everyone's perfect shooter.  
  
LM: Yeah Cyborg, just listen to your friend and back off.  
  
Cyborg: (exploded) That's it, I'll rip you apart limb from limb!  
  
Raven formed a black dome on Cyborg, trying to protect him. LM was enjoying it until his short-circuited phone was on and Kid was giving the bad news.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) LM can you hear- We got a probl- got agents- your way. Get the- of here!  
  
LM did understand what Kid was saying. But the Titans are blocking Last Hope's only way out. He got a great idea and talked to the Titans. He also had a grenade on the back of the belt buckle and slowly took it out without the Titans noticing it.  
  
LM: How about this. Let us go, and we won't bother you or your fair city. Deal?  
  
The Titans discussed about this and answered the questioned.  
  
Robin: No way. The chief told us that you terrorists are dangerous and there's no way we will make deals with people like you.  
  
With that as an answer, LM pulled out the pin of the grenade out.  
  
LM: Then you leave me with no choice. Here CATCH!  
  
LM threw the grenade at the Teen Titans.  
  
Robin: Titans, take cover!  
  
Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and flew out of the way. Starfire and Raven followed after Beast Boy. Robin used his grappling hook to reach to the highest point away from the blast. Terra used her abilities to create a rocky shield for both her and Cyborg. LM quickly headed to his car where the rest of his team was waiting. As soon as the grenade exploded, LM pushed the accelerator pedal and ride through the flames. Max Speed then followed the car with his Suzuki cycle. When Last Hope fled the scene, the Teen Titans went back to the ground as Cyborg extinguished the fire.  
  
Raven: Well that was impressive.  
  
Robin: Titans, after them!  
  
Robin went on his R-Cycle while Cyborg, Raven, and Terra headed to the T- Car. They chased after Last Hope while Starfire and Beast Boy took to the air. A black car arrived to the scene but it was too late. Last Hope and the Teen Titans left before the agents came.  
  
Agent William: Should we go after them?  
  
Agent Jackson: Yes, but we'll watch, not attack.  
  
Agent William: Why?  
  
Agent Jackson: The Chief of Police told me that the Titans could handle any challenge. This should be interesting. 


	4. Titan Overdrive

This is the longest chapter I ever done. Don't worry guys; It's all worth the reading time.  
  
Fourth Chapter Notes  
  
This chapter is like the freeway scene from The Matrix Reloaded with a twist. When I say a traffic junction, I mean a freeway crossway with traffic lights. I don't know how that got into my head, I had to think of a way finish the chase scene.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 4: Titan Overdrive  
  
Down the street of Tecko Ave., Last Hope's heads to Route 24 as fast as they could. LM borrowed Silent Nights phone to talk to Kid, since his phone is broken.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Operator.  
  
LM: Why didn't you tell us that the Titans were in Jump City earlier?  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Hey don't point at me like it's my fault. I didn't know that was going to happen.  
  
LM: Kid, forget it. The Titans are chasing us and we need an alternative way to Route 24.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) I'll try my best. But be careful, I'm detecting agents following you too. Just stay calm and- Oh shit watch out guys.  
  
Blasts came out of nowhere and without warning. LM checked the review mirror and it was the Titans R-Cycle and T-Car blasting twin lasers and proton cannons at the hot rod and the Suzuki Cycle.  
  
LM: Kill Switch get them off our asses!  
  
Kill Switch: You got it!  
  
Kill Switch grabbed a M33 Samco Handguard out of the front seat pocket and opened the window to start shooting. He goes out of the window and targeted the Titan vehicles. Robin and Cyborg noticed the gun and dodged it as soon as possible. Kill Switch started firing on the Titans like crazy. Fortunately, Starfire saw Kill Switch and shot out her star bolts on him. Kill Switch then pointed his gun and fired on Starfire and Beast Boy but they quickly dodged out of it. In the car, LM heard a ring of the cell phone and picked it up.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) I found a quicker way to get to Route 24.  
  
LM: Make it quick Kid; I got Kill Switch slowing down these teenage super punks.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) There's an outside police garage at the nest five blocks. From there you'll head to a road tunnel that will lead you to Route 24.  
  
LM: Through the police garage?  
  
Kid: (on the phone) That's as close as I can go sir.  
  
LM: Fine. (hung up the phone and turned to his team) Listen up Last Hope we got an alternative route. We're going to take a shortcut through the police garage, and then we'll head to a roadway tunnel that leads straight to Route 24. Any questions?  
  
Night Owl: What about the Titans.  
  
LM: Slow them down! Use any weapon necessary to stop them!  
  
Last Hope grabbed every weapon they can think of from .50AE Automatic Pistols to M240 Machine Gun.  
  
LM: Our exits coming up. Hang on!  
  
LM turned his hot rod and crashed through the steel gates of the garage. Max Speed followed the rest of the team as well as the Titans and the agents. Night Owl and Connecter used their 9000 S Automatic Pistol and MP5 Submachine Gun to help out Kill Switch. They shoot fire on the T-Car, putting holes in the front bumper. Cybrog quickly steered to the first isle of police cars in order to get out of harms way. Robin steered his R- Cycle to the other isle. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a cheetah and followed Robin. Starfire followed the T-Car and staying low from the gunshots. The three members of Last Hope are having trouble targeting the Titans.  
  
Connecter: We can't get a clear shot.  
  
Kill Switch: Well the worse news is that we got agents coming towards us at warp speed.  
  
Night Owl: Sir, agents are coming. Orders?  
  
LM: Take them out!  
  
Night Owl: You herd him boys, bring those agents down!  
  
With that said, Connecter, Night Owl, and Kill Switch open fire on the black car carrying the agents. Most of the bullets hit the engine of the car; the rest killed all three of the agents. The car drove out of control and crashed into three police cars, it quickly blew up in flames. Terra saw the incident in the back seat with her eyes wide in fear and sit back down still shocked at what she saw.  
  
Terra: Whoa, those people are serious wackos.  
  
Cyborg: Tell me about it. They were putting holes in my car. (turns on communicator and contacted Robin) Robin, are you sure we can face these guys? They're crazy.  
  
Robin: (on communicator) The chief said that the terrorists are dangerous. We're the only ones who can stop them. Besides we fought tougher villains then them.  
  
Raven: Don't remind us Robin.  
  
Three police officers headed to the outside garage after hearing an explosion. Last Hope's and the Titan's vehicles went past the officers in a fast pace. When they passed all 3 officers felt incredible pain as they changed into the agents themselves.  
  
Agent Williams: Whose idea was it to watch the Titans fight and let us hold our fire anyways?  
  
Agent Jackson: Shut up. Let's go after them.  
  
All the agents got into the nearest police car, started it, and went after the others. Not far from the agents, the Titans continued to go after Last Hope who was ready to shoot the Titans down.  
  
LM: We're almost out of the garage.  
  
Silent Night: where's the tunnel?  
  
LM: It's a yard away. You guys ready to attack?  
  
Night Owl: Yes sir. When we get out of the garage, we'll settle with the Titans once and for all.  
  
Back at the T-Car, Cyborg has plan in mind.  
  
Cyborg: Terra, when I give the word, show them why they call you a hard rocker.  
  
Terra: (putting on her goggles) Got it.  
  
The hot rod slammed into the end of the police gate. With no cover for the Titans, Last Hope has opportunity to take them down.  
  
Kill Switch: OPEN FIRE!  
  
Cyborg: TERRA, NOW!  
  
Terra holds her fists tightly as they began to glow yellow. Soon the entire ground started to rumble as Kill Switch and Connector quickly got back in the car in order to avoid danger.  
  
Connecter: What's with the earthquake?  
  
LM: Just hang on and let me do the driving.  
  
Rocky edges rose up off the ground hoping to stop Last Hope's vehicles. LM quickly steers left and right to avoid the pointing rock edges. Max Speed made some real tight curves with his bike to get out of harms way. They almost reached to the roadway tunnel when a final rock slab appeared out of nowhere. Both LM and Max Speed moved fast before the rock had risen. The two vehicles jumped off the ramp and onto the road. Robin turns on the communicator to talk to the other Titans.  
  
Robin: Titans, the terrorists are heading to the highway. There are people in the highway so we have to be cautious on what we're firing on.  
  
Cyborg: (on the communicator) Easier said then done.  
  
Cyborg activated his proton cannon on his car and blasted the stone barricade to rubble. The Titans, Beast Boy, who morphed back to a hawk, and Starfire went into the tunnel and followed Last Hope. Meanwhile, the agents in the police car followed the Titans.  
  
Agent Jackson: We'll stay away from the battle for now. But once the Titans weaken them, we'll finish the job. Understand?  
  
Agent Williams: I have no problem about that.  
  
Agent Roger: Me neither.  
  
Back in the hot rod, LM contacted Kid for more information.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Operator.  
  
LM: Kid, how far is the warehouse from here?  
  
Kid: (on the phone) The warehouse is 10-15 Miles from where you are. How are you holding up?  
  
LM: On the count that the Teen Titans and the agents following us, we're in deep shit.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Just slow them down as quickly as possible. Use any means necessary to stop them from following you.  
  
LM: You got it. (hangs up the phone) You heard him team, Give em' hell on the freeway!  
  
Last Hope made it to Route 24, which is now a morning rush for everyone. Both the Titans and the agents followed them and are trying to stay away from Last Hope's firearms. Starfire used her star bolts to slow down Last Hope. LM steered one side to dodge the first blast and steered the other side to avoid the other blast. Kill Switch came out of the car again with an M240 Machine Gun and tried to shoot clips at Starfire. Starfire, who is a great flyer, dodged all the bullets with ease. Robin used his twin lasers on his R-Cycle and fired on the hot rod. LM steered his car to the left blank side of the freeway to get away from the lasers. Max Speed went to the blank right side of the freeway to get out of harms way. Kill Switch spotted a Lexus on his right side and shoot out it's engine, causing the Lexus to explode. The cars in back of the Lexus made a quick stop and created a small pile up and a lot of crashes. Robin made some hardcore steering left and right and avoided debris and car crashes. Cyborg steered his T-Car to the right blank side behind Max Speeds Suzuki bike. He activated his cannon and aimed at the bike.  
  
Cyborg: Time to say good-bye punk.  
  
Max. Speed saw the T-Car in his review mirror and took action. He pulled out a 92FS Automatic Pistol and fired at the front windshield of the car. Raven used her powers to create a black shield at the front of the car and bounced all the bullets off her magic.  
  
Max. Speed: Shit!  
  
Max Speed quickly turned back to the freeway before Cyborg fired his cannon. Back at the hot rod witnessed Max Speed having trouble with the T- Car on the freeway. He picked up the phone and called Max Speed for help.  
  
LM: Max, you're O.K.?  
  
Max Speed: (on the phone) Does it look like I'm O.K.?  
  
LM: Uuuhhh... (took a quick look at Max and turned back to the road) Guess not. Listen, I'm going to call Kid and see what we can do.  
  
Max Speed: (on the phone) Make it quick sir. I can't hold them much longer.  
  
LM: I'll try. (goes to speed dial to contact Kid) Kid, Max Speed is in trouble. Do you an alternative route for him.  
  
Kid: (switching scene to Zion) Give me a sec. Yeah, there's another route that's under construction not far from where you are. Route 46. The roads seem to be hard enough to drive but he has to avoid some obstacles.  
  
LM: (switching back to the Matrix) Thanks, Max will call if he gets in a heavy situation.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Got it.  
  
LM switches call to Max Speed who's trying to stay clear from the T-Car.  
  
LM: Max, take the next route. Look for a sign that says Route 46. It's under construction, but the road's hard to drive. Call Kid if you're caught in a block.  
  
Max Speed: (scene switches to Max Speed on the bike) Alright.  
  
Max kept his eyes on the constructed route. Once he saw it, he starts to make a quick right turn and smashed through the barricade. Robin noticed Max entering the route and contacted Cyborg and gave him the plan.  
  
Robin: Cyborg, you and Beast Boy go after the car. Me and Starfire will go after the biker. Be careful.  
  
Cyborg: (on the communicator) Don't worry Robin; we'll handle those vicious brats in that whacked out hot rod of theirs.  
  
Robin and Starfire went after Max Speed through the constructed Route 46 while Cyborg and the rest of the Titans went after the rest of Last Hope. The agents were on their tail as well and decided to go after Last Hope's car.  
  
Agent Jackson: The Titans are smarter then I thought.  
  
Agent William: Any ideas on how we're going to avoid this?  
  
Agent Jackson: Wait for the right moment to attack. With the Titans helping us there's no way Last Hope's going to survive.  
  
Max Speed was at the constructed route that was filled with workers and construction materials; Robin and Starfire were not behind him. Robin knows that he can't use his lasers or he'll hurt someone, so he has to follow the bicker. Starfire on the other hand, has a lucky shot to take the biker down. She starts to fire her star bolt on him, but Max quickly turned left and dodged the first shot. He then steered clear of some suspension beams and avoided a couple barrels of oil for some of the machines. Robin continued to chase him when they reach to a gap on the bridge of Route 46. Max quickly floored his bike to 105 MPH and used his focusing abilities to jump over the gap. In slow motion, you could imagine that he was in the air for a minute. When he landed on the other side, he kept on driving and yelled at the two Titan members.  
  
Max Speed: HA! LET'S SEE YOU TOP THAT!  
  
Max checked his review mirror to see if they are far behind. Turns out that Starfire's flying and Robin's R-Cycle had speed and two jet packs to jump over the gap.  
  
Max Speed: (in thought) Shit! Almost forgot, you guys have special abilities too. Looks like I have to loose them the hard way.  
  
Back at Route 24, LM was steering from lane to lane avoiding the cannon from the T-Car.  
  
Cyborg: Hold still dammit so I can shoot you!  
  
The more Cyborg misses the hot rod, the madder he gets. So finally, he decided to lose it.  
  
Cyborg: THAT'S IT! I'M NOT GOIN' TO TAKE THIS FROM A HOT ROD WITH FLAMES!  
  
He slammed his fist on a button, almost breaking it. A small little tube came out of the grill of the T-Car and shoots a small device on the license plate of the hot rod.  
  
Terra: Uh... Cyborg, what did you do?  
  
Cyborg: I put a tracer on our little perpetrators. The Proton Cannon will follow the tracer and it will be impossible for them to dodge it.  
  
Raven: Very impressive.  
  
Cyborg: It is, isn't it? Now sit back, relax, and watch the fireworks fly.  
  
Kill Switch was trying to target the T-Car due to LM's quick steering. Suddenly, he noticed that the cannon was following the Mad Max car.  
  
Kill Switch: Sir, the cannon is following your steering.  
  
LM looked at his review mirrors and witnessed the Proton Cannon was following his every move.  
  
LM: So I see. Kill Switch, when I give the word, shoot at the cannon.  
  
Kill Switch: Say what?!  
  
LM: Trust me.  
  
LM turned his car to the right lane while the T-Car was at the center. Cyborg charged up his Proton Cannon to full power and was ready to fire on the hot rod with the tracer on it.  
  
Cyborg: Got you now you psychopathic freaks.  
  
LM put both feet on the breaks, immediately stopping the car.  
  
LM: NOW!  
  
Kill Switch focused on the cannon and started to shoot at it until it blew up out of the T-Car. LM quickly stepped on the accelerator and went after the T-Car. Back at the T-Car, Cyborg completely spaced out as Raven and Terra spoke in unison.  
  
Raven and Terra: Well, there goes the Proton Cannon.  
  
Cyborg turned his face from shocked and depressed to vicious and extremely pissed.  
  
Cyborg: THOSE SICK SIDISTICT BASTARDS! WHERE ARE THEY?  
  
All of a sudden, something crashed the rear bumper of the T-Car. Terra looked at the rear window and saw the hot rod in back of them.  
  
Terra: Right behind us!  
  
Connecter came out of the left window opened fire on the back of the T-Car with an M16 rifle, putting bullet holes and smashed a window.  
  
Cyborg: First they destroyed my cannon, now they're decimating my car! Now I'm pissed.  
  
Cyborg switched on the autopilot switch and activated his sonic cannon on his arm. He got out of the window and started firing on the hot rod. By now it will be going on like that for a while.  
  
Heading back to the constructed Route 46, Robin and Starfire continued to chase after Max Speed on his Suzuki bike. They dodged many obstacles and Max continued to avoid the Starfire's star bolts. Not far from them was a gas tank truck for the electric tools and digging vehicles. Workers around the truck saw Max heading towards them and they all quickly ran away before the bike shows up. Starfire quickly saw the gas tanker and decided to blast the tanker and block Max Speeds path. She shot a star bolt through her eyes and blew up the gas tanker. The explosion was so immense that it blocked the entire freeway. Max Speed quickly braked his bike before it touched the flames. He took out his cell phone and called Kid.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Operator.  
  
Max Speed: Kid, my route's blocked. I need a quicker way out.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Look to your left. There's a waterway you ride through and fallow the rest of the team.  
  
Max Speed: Thanks.  
  
Max hung up his phone and accelerated his bike through another barricade and into the waterway. Robin and Starfire quickly followed Max into the waterway.  
  
Heading back to Route 24, the T-Car and the hot rod duke it out on both brute power and weaponry. Beast Boy, who was watching the whole thing from the sky, decided to jump in and help out Cyborg. He shifts himself from a hawk to a pterodactyl, swooped down, and grabbed the rear bumper of the hot rod.  
  
LM: Shit! Totally forgot about the green freak show. Silent Night, take that shape shifter down.  
  
Silent Night: Yes Captain.  
  
Silent Night took out an electric disk out from the door pocket. (Think the electric disk as a small detonator from the anime, Kite) She opened the window and waited for the right moment to throw it at one of Beast Boys wing. Once she threw it at the wing, static electricity quickly spread all over Beast Boy, changing him back to human form. Terra saw the whole thing within her eyes.  
  
Terra: BEAST BOY!  
  
Raven, who also saw it through the review mirror, used her telekinetic powers to levitate Beast Boy before he hit the ground and moved him towards the back seat of the T-Car next to Terra.  
  
Terra: Beast Boy, are you O.K.?  
  
Beast Boy: Just be glad I didn't get killed.  
  
Cyborg: Let's hope we all don't get killed. Raven.  
  
Raven: With pleasure...  
  
Connecter aimed his rifle at one of the T-Car's tire.  
  
Connecter: Bye-bye T-Car.  
  
Raven: Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!  
  
A dark aurora engulfed the entire hot rod, leaving it in complete darkness.  
  
Connecter: What the Hell!?  
  
Connecter started shooting at the darkness but couldn't hear anything getting hit. LM steered like crazy not knowing what was going on. The rest of the team doesn't know whether to shoot or to stay calm. The dark aurora disappeared and Last Hope was back on the freeway, but the T-Car in front of them was gone. Last Hope was scared and confused about what happened.  
  
LM: O.K. That was new. Where are the Titans?  
  
A blast quickly came from LM's side and destroyed his review mirror. He checked the center mirror and saw the T-Car behind them.  
  
Night Owl: Does that answer your question?  
  
They were back to where they started. The T-Car in the back with Cyborg firing his Sonic Cannon while the hot rod carrying Last Hope was in the front.  
  
LM: All right, here's the plan, you guys lock and load your weapons, make sure your ammo's full. When I give the word, turn that hunk of junk into Swiss cheese.  
  
Kill Switch: Now you're speaking my language.  
  
The team was ready to open fire, when Silent Night noticed something strange at her side of the window.  
  
Silent Night: Uh Captain, you gotta see this.  
  
LM took a quick look at Night's right side and saw a police car carrying all three agents.  
  
LM: Oh crap!  
  
Heading to a police car Jackson kept a good eye on LM.  
  
Agent Williams: You think it's time?  
  
Agent Jackson: Indeed it's time. Roger.  
  
Roger got out of the back of the police car and stand on the rood. He immediately jumped all the way to the other side and landed on the hood of the hot rod. Roger punched both his fists through the roof and opened the hot rod like a can of sardines. The roof flew off the hot rod and almost hit the T-Car. Fortunately, Cyborg turned and avoided the ripped our roof, but he and the rest of the Titans stared at the agent like nothing didn't happened.  
  
Cyborg: Whoa... That was really freaky.  
  
Raven, Terra, and Beast Boy agreed with Cyborg with a simple nod. Back in Zion, Kid was checking how the team is doing, until he saw a code of trouble on Last Hope.  
  
Kid: Oh shit, that can't be good. (immediately calling Max Speed) Max, We got a problem.  
  
Back in the Matrix, Max Speed was on the phone.  
  
Max Speed: Oh really...  
  
Max looked at his review mirror, showing Robin and Starfire firing twin lasers and star bolts at him.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Listen, LM and the rest of the team are in trouble. Both agents and the Titans are attacking them. They need backup!  
  
Max Speed: Can't you see I got my hands full here?  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Don't worry, I know how to lose them. (switch scene to Zion) There's a small ally way at the left of the waterway. There are a few barrels of oil in that alley; it's best to throw a grenade at them. When you lose the two Titans, go to the next waterway and make a right. On the left side is Route 24, take the ramp from the left side and surprise the agents. (switch scene to the matrix) You better hurry they won't last long.  
  
Max Speed: I'm on it.  
  
Max hung up his cell and made a sharp left turn at the ally with the two Titans following him. He accelerated his bike as fast as he could but Robins and Starfires speed matches Max's cycle. Max finally noticed the oil barrels at the right side of the ally. When he passed them, he focused his vision and threw a grenade at the barrels. The grenade detonated the barrels and caused a huge fire in the ally way. Robin and Starfire stopped abruptly before the flames burned them.  
  
Robin: Son of a bitch!  
  
Max made it to the next waterway and went to the left side of it, hoping to save his teammates before it gets worse. At Route 24, trouble is brewing with Last Hope fighting between a rock and a hard place. Silent Night used her 18C automatic pistol to shoot at Agent Roger, but Roger dodged every bullet with ease. Kill Switch was way too busy with the two agents in the police car. Night Owl and Connecter are keeping an eye on the T-Car in front of them. And LM was steering like crazy in order to get Roger off of the hot rod. In short, Last Hope is in deep shit.  
  
LM: DANMIT! I can't get this agent off our backs.  
  
Silent Night: You and me both captain.  
  
LM: Does anyone have an idea on getting rid of this agent?  
  
Night Owl: I got one. It's tricky, but it just might work.  
  
LM: Make it quick Night Owl; I don't know how long I could keep this up.  
  
Night Owl took out his MP5 rifle and shot at the windshield of the T-Car. Terra got out of the way as the back middle seat was punctured with bullet holes.  
  
Beast Boy: Terra your all right?  
  
Terra: Yeah BB, I'm cool.  
  
Cyborg: First they attack my car, now they're attacking my friends. Now they've gone way too far.  
  
Cyborg sets his sonic blaster to full power and aimed it at Night Owl. Silent Night ran out of ammunition as Roger took out his pistol and aimed at Night. Cyborg fired his cannon arm but Night Owl quickly ducked out of the way. Unfortunately, Roger got caught off guard and got hit by the sonic blaster and was flying to the other side of the highway and got smashed by the grill of a truck.  
  
LM: Oh... That had to hurt. Nice one Night Owl.  
  
Night Owl: Thanks sir.  
  
Suddenly, agent Jackson steered his police car all the way and rammed the side of the hot rod. Silent Night took out her pistol but agent William shot the pistol out of her hand. The rest of the team in the back got knocked out for the moment after the crash to the side. Jackson took out his pistol and pointed it at LM.  
  
Agent Jackson: Good bye Mr. Morgado  
  
Then, in a quick of a flash, Max Speed jumped out of nowhere, took out his automatic pistol, and shot at the roof of the police car. LM took the opportunity and rammed his hot rod at the police car. The police car went out of control in the freeway and got slammed into 5 water barrels at the entrance of another freeway. Max landed his bike on the freeway ground and followed after his teammates.  
  
Cyborg: There's the biker.  
  
Raven: Yeah, but where's Robin and Starfire?  
  
Cyborg: I don't know. But we have to stop them before they get us.  
  
At the traffic junction of the end of the freeway, a truck was driving down the freeway when the driver of the truck transformed into agent Roger. Roger contacted William who is in another truck at the other side of the freeway. William steers the truck to the blank side and made a wide turn to the wrong side of the freeway, causing a major car pile up. In Zion, Kid noticed the two trucks in the Matrix barcode and called LM. LM and the rest of the Last Hope continued to loose the Titans in the T-Car. LM got a phone call and picked it up.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) There's a traffic light junction and the end of the freeway. Two agents have two trucks and they're going to collide each other, blocking your only way out. You better get they before they do.  
  
LM: Will do. (hung up the phone)  
  
Night Owl: That phone call is bad right?  
  
LM: Agents are going to block our path by slamming two trucks at each other.  
  
Kill Switch: That's bad. What do we do?  
  
LM: Only one thing we can do. (calls Max Speed on the cell phone) Max, charge your nitro boosters, we're coming through.  
  
Last Hope: WHAT!?!  
  
With that said, LM steered the hot rod to the left blank side with Max's Suzuki bike following them. LM pushed the red button on the shift stick that starts the super charger. The charger on the hood of the car started to move its gears and pumping air into the engine. Max Speed pushed a button on the control counsel of his bike. The two nitro boosters got pumped up and began blasting flames on the two mufflers. In no time, the hot rod and the Suzuki bike moved faster then before, like about 90 to 100 MPH.  
  
Cyborg: Two can play this game.  
  
Cyborg pressed the Nitro button and the back of the T-Car start to blaze in a blue flame. The T-Car quickly went to fast mode and went after Last Hope. At the traffic junction of the freeway, both trucks were farther apart, like 3 miles apart from each other. They heard that Last Hope was moving fast in their communication links, so they pushed on the pedal and move fast as they could. Meanwhile, Last Hope was racing to get to the junction before the agents block the path. Both vehicles moved faster then 130 MPH, hoping to pass through the junction in time. Behind them was the T-Car gaining up on the hot rod and the bike. The tensions are running high as all the vehicles were reaching to the same junction. However, just like the Road Runner in the Looney Toon cartoons, Last Hope made it passed the junction, 2 seconds before the agents slammed their trucks at each other. When the trucks collided, there's a ripple on the backs of the trucks and exploded at the front. The T-Car quickly made an abrupt stop and the Titans got out of the car to see the damage.  
  
Beast Boy: O.K. Does anyone know what just happened there?  
  
Cyborg: (in a mean look) Don't you dare say anything Beast Boy.  
  
Robin and Starfire came and noticed the wreckage.  
  
Robin: What happened here?  
  
Cyborg: (in a mean look) Hhhmmm... Where do I begin? Oh yeah. One of them firing bastards blew up my proton cannon, they trashed my car, some guy in a suit jumped from one side of the freeway to another and ripped open their roof, two trucks collided at each other, and those maniacs got away. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO?  
  
Starfire: When one of the driving gunners threw an exploding ball at the oily barrels, Robin and I were finding another way to get to where you were destined.  
  
Sweat drops appear on the Titans, except Starfire who looked really embarrassed.  
  
Terra: So the Teen Titans have met their match.  
  
Cyborg: Not quite.  
  
Terra: What?  
  
Cyborg: Remember the tracer I put on the car?  
  
Raven: Yes, but with the proton cannon gone it's worthless.  
  
Cyborg: Yes, but it can also track their every move.  
  
Cyborg turned on his mini computer on his arm and showed the map of Jump City. The red mark on the map shows the hot rod.  
  
Robin: Good thinking Cy. Now, let's see where they're heading.  
  
The red dot blinked over and over until it was to the docks.  
  
Cyborg: According to the tracer, it looks like they're heading to the docks.  
  
Robin: Then that's where we heading. Titans Go!  
  
The Titans got into their vehicles and took a short cut to the docks. Jackson and the other agents were watching the Titans leaving the scene.  
  
Agent William: New orders.  
  
Agent Jackson: Keep a good eye on the Titans. When the time comes, we'll attack. And soon Mr. Morgado you will be mine. 


	5. New Exit

In this next chapter, LM has to find a new exit. The problem is that the Titans and agents are following him. Will he make it out of there, alive?  
  
Fifth Chapter Notes  
  
I read a Teen Titan story called "The Raven's Omen" where Raven has a new power of transforming herself into a raven. I think it's perfect to add that in the chapter. I even added a stunt from the movie Underworld. Just read it and you'll see what happens. The last thing I added was when Raven and Terra forming a tunnel. A part I saw episode 21, "Titan Rising".  
  
Disclaimer: I said it before I'll say it again I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 5: New Exit  
  
After that whole ordeal experience with the Teen Titans and the agents, Last Hope finally made it to the warehouse at the docks. LM picked up his Samsung cell phone and called Kid.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Operator.  
  
LM: Is the exit clean.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) It's clean as a baby's ass captain. Head up to the second floor, the phone is attached to a pillar.  
  
LM: Thanks Kid, we'll see you soon.  
  
When he hung up the phone, the entire team got out of their vehicles and entered the warehouse. They reached to the second floor and spotted the maintenance phone that rang continually. They proceeded to the phone when LM stopped the team and talked to Connecter.  
  
LM: Connecter, do you still have the disk?  
  
Connecter: Right here sir.  
  
Connecter took the disk out of his suit pocket and showed it to LM.  
  
LM: O.K. Connecter, you go first. Once you're logged out, give the disk to Commander Lock. He must know about Merovingian's plan.  
  
With that said, Connecter put the disk back in his suit pocket and picked up the maintenance phone. When he picked it up and held it to his ear, Connecter got sucked into the phone by the use of data transfer. Eventually, the rest of the team would be doing the same thing. Meanwhile, LM sat on a chair and took out a pair of sunglasses from his trench coat pocket. The glasses were dirty and scratched and the right lens was broken at the bottom. He looked at it and remembered a dark past that can never go away.  
  
Silent Night: Your going to see him again. Are you?  
  
LM looked up and saw Silent Night who looked a little worried.  
  
LM: Yeah, I'm seeing him again.  
  
Silent Night: You know looking at his glasses won't bring him back. And every time we finish a mission you always visit him. Why is that?  
  
LM: Because... Because he's the only friend I knew and trusted in Zion. Ever since he came to me, he changed my life forever. I wish he were still with us.  
  
Silent Night came close to LM and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Silent Night: I know you want him in your life again. But what he did saved us and you should be proud for him. I don't know if he's alive or not but I'll tell you one thing, he lives within our hearts.  
  
He looked up at Silent Night again and smiled at her.  
  
LM: Thanks Night.  
  
He looked at the maintenance phone and saw Kill Switch disappeared into it. LM put the glasses back in his trench coat pocket and stood up.  
  
LM: Time to go. Ladies first.  
  
They approached to the phone and Silent Night picked it up. When she disappeared LM picked up the phone and hung up. He was about to pick it up, until he sensed something wrong, very wrong. He then heard a noise and then a blast from behind, he immediately jumped out of the way and the blast exploded on something. LM somersaulted backwards and landed on the other side of a workstation. He looked at what attacked him from behind and saw Robin, Cyborg, and Terra in a freight elevator. He looked back at the maintenance phone and saw it was destroyed.  
  
LM: Perfect...  
  
Back in Zion, Last Hope made it out of the Matrix, but their captain was still jacked in.  
  
Silent Night: Kid, why's LM still plugged in?  
  
Kid: Let me check. (pause) Oh no.  
  
Silent Night: What?  
  
Kid: The captain's still in the warehouse, but the Teen Titans are there too.  
  
Night Owl: You can't be serious?  
  
Kid: I wish I were. They destroyed his exit and there's no way getting him out of there.  
  
Kill Switch: Then what are we waiting for? Jack me back in Kid he needs backup.  
  
Kid: I can't.  
  
Kill Switch: What do you mean? He needs help.  
  
Kid: Even if I put you back in, you'll be in a different part of Jump City, probably far away from the captain. At this point, LM's on his own.  
  
Back in the Matrix, LM was waiting for the right moment to attack or wait for some backup. The three Titans positioned themselves for a battle.  
  
Robin: Looks like your outnumbered bud.  
  
LM: Looks like it. And where are the others?  
  
Robin: They're on their way even as we speak. And where are your friends.  
  
LM: That's for me to know, and you to find out.  
  
LM opened up his trench coat and revealed weaponry belt with straps on top of a red shirt and black tie. The belt holds two P229 pistols, two Mac11s, four clips for both guns, and different type of grenades. LM took out the pistols and started to fire on the three Titans. Robin ducked down to the nearest crate as Cyborg and Terra took cover at a nearby pillar. Another elevator opened at LM's right side and he saw the rest of the Titans coming out of the elevator. He immediately pointed one of his pistols at the others and continued firing. Raven formed a black shield around both her and Beast Boy while Starfire flew up and shot her star bolts at LM. LM dodged the star bolts and continued to shot down Starfire. Starfire zipped out of danger, while Robin threw eight birdarangs at LM. LM flipped backwards and dodged seven of them. The last one cut his left cheek and started to bleed a little. He pointed both guns at Robin but his pistols ran out of ammo. LM quickly ran to the nearest pillar avoiding star bolts, sonic blasters, and levitated objects. When he made it to the pillar, LM reloaded both his pistols. The Titans hold their fire and waited for LM to come out. Robin stepped forward and tried talked to LM.  
  
Robin: All right kiddo, It's six against one. You can't beat us all you know. And there's two ways avoiding this. You could either come with us, or you can be in jail. What's it going to be?  
  
LM: What about being dead.  
  
Robin: The Teen Titans don't kill criminals. We let the police handle that. Now if you drop your weapons and come out quietly, we won't hurt you.  
  
While Robin continued to negotiate, LM heard a horn of a truck. He focused and saw the truck coming around the warehouse. LM knew that it's the only opportunity he has to get out of the fire.  
  
LM: O.K. I'm coming out.  
  
When he said that, LM came out from the pillar, took out his pistols, and continued to fire on the Titans. Robin and the others ducked down as the shoots start firing. LM placed the pistols back in his trench coat and quickly ran to the warehouse window. Trying to gain their strengths back, both Starfire and Cyborg shot everything at LM. LM continued to run to the window until he jumped on top of a table. Once he jumped off the table, he smashed through the window, somersaulted down, and landed on the truck feet first. The Titans ran up to the broken window and saw LM on the truck heading downtown.  
  
Starfire: Is it me or was that stranger acting like a flying Zondongian Plunthord?  
  
All: It's just you.  
  
Cyborg: You know what's weird. We only see him in the warehouse. So where are the others?  
  
Robin: Don't know. But if we follow him, we'll find his friends. Raven, you'll go ahead and-  
  
Robin turned and faced Raven, but Raven was gone before Robin gave the order.  
  
Beast Boy: Uh... I'll take that as an "I'm already on it".  
  
At the downtown area of Jump City, the truck made a stop at a traffic light. LM jumped off the truck and went into a crowd of people on the sidewalk. He held out his cell phone and dialed Kid for help.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Operator.  
  
LM: Kid, the Titans destroyed my exit.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Yeah, I know that.  
  
LM: And you didn't say anything.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) I thought that you guys would disappear before the Titans show up. Turned out that your little chat session with Night wasted time. That's why the Titans showed up.  
  
LM: (sweat drop appeared on his head) Thanks for the wealth of information Kid. Just find another exit for me.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) I'm already on it. It will take a little while but- (pause) What the...  
  
LM: What is it Kid?  
  
Kid: (on the phone) There's a strange code from where you are. This is real confusing for me. If I were you, I would get out of there right now.  
  
When LM heard those final words, he hung up the phone and quickly walked down the sidewalk. What LM doesn't know is that a black bird was watching over him and observing his every move. The bird flew from one place to another to keep an eye on LM. Meanwhile, LM sensed something not right. He knows that someone's following him, he doesn't know who or what. He decided to make a quick turn into a nearby ally way and continued walking. Once he was far away from anyone, LM slowly took out his pistol and immediately pointed it. The only problem is that there was nothing behind him.  
  
LM: Either I'm hearing things, or Kid needs to fix those computers.  
  
LM turned back but something tried to attack his face. He ducked down, turned back around, and saw the same black bird that was following him.  
  
LM: Ha, It's just a dumb bird. (laughing)  
  
LM's laughter suddenly faded when he saw the bird growing and taken shape. The wings changed into arms and hands, the talons morphed into feet, and the body took the shape of a 17-year-old teenage girl. LM stood in shock as he saw the bird turning into Raven.  
  
LM: You got to be kidding me.  
  
LM ran as fast as he could as Raven's eyes started to glow bright white. Soon everything levitated in the ally from trashcans to wooden boards. LM dodged, jumped, and slid his way through every known object that was flying. He took another sharp turn and ran as fast as he could. Raven followed LM and decided to trap him.  
  
Raven: Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!  
  
Another dark aurora appeared again came after LM. LM knew what happened back at the freeway and he doesn't want to be trapped in darkness again. The aurora surrounded LM and was about to close on him. He ran straight to a hole of light as fast as he could. He jumped, focused, and went through the hole before it closed on itself. LM made a right turn and found another street at the end of the ally. He ran to the street but the R- Cycle and the T-Car carrying the rest of the Titans arrived. LM saw the Titans and immediately turned around and headed to the other end of the ally. He turned to another corner jumped on a crate and went over a wooden fence. When he reached to another corner, LM stopped and saw it was a dead end with no doors, fire escapes, or anything to climb on. An explosion came up from behind him. LM turned around and saw the Titans ready for action.  
  
Robin: End of the line pal. There's no way out.  
  
LM looked up at the sky then looked back at the Titans.  
  
LM: There's one.  
  
LM bended his legs and positioned himself in a super hero stance. A ripple formed around LM as he jumped up and flew out of the ally. The Titans stared up in pure shock. Beast Boy, who's in tiger mode, shifted back to his human self and had a confused look on his face.  
  
Beast Boy: Uh dudes, did that guy flew out of here?  
  
Robin snapped back to reality and took action.  
  
Robin: Star, you and Raven go after him. We'll catch up.  
  
Starfire and Raven flew to the air and went after LM. Meanwhile, LM glided through the air passing buildings and skyscrapers. He made a stop and checked behind to see if any of the Titans had followed him.  
  
LM: I think I lost them.  
  
When he turned his head back, he saw Starfire and Raven in front of him.  
  
Starfire: We're asking you nicely to stop flying around and surrender.  
  
LM: Now where's the fun in that?  
  
LM flew past the girls and the girls followed him. LM used many twists and turns but the girls were on him in hot pursuit. He decided that in order to stop them, he must fight them. LM flew towards the girls and rammed Starfire on her gut. He took out one of his pistols and shot at Raven. Raven dodged the bullets and levitated the pistol out of LM's hand. She gave hard left kicks at LM but LM covered his face from the kicks. He grabbed Raven's leg and tossed her out like a piece of garbage. LM was about to leave when something tapped on his shoulder.  
  
Starfire: Excuse me.  
  
LM: Eh...  
  
When he turned around, he saw Starfire in front of his face with her eyes glowing green.  
  
Starfire: Why did you hit me in the area where I store all the food I digested?  
  
LM didn't understand what Starfire said. But before he answered, Starfire put booth her hands on LM's waist and shot her star bolts on it. LM flew straight through an office building window and got smashed into a wall. He felt some pain around his body, but he was still alive.  
  
LM: Damn. That girls' blasts are more hazardous then Max Speed's cooking.  
  
LM was regaining his strength back when he saw three office workers. He closed his eyes to get his vision in check when he heard a strange noise. He opened his eyes and saw agent Jackson, William, and Roger pointing their pistols at him.  
  
LM: Ah Shit!  
  
LM got up and ran for cover when agents started to fire on him. LM took cover and crawled behind the cubical walls avoiding gunshots from the agents' pistols. He found a door that leads to the building hallway. He headed to the door, but Jackson cut him off. Jackson punched LM up and down, however LM blocked them all. Jackson kicked LM to the side of his waist, but LM hold Jaksons leg with his left hand and put his right hand on Jacksons chest. Without hesitation, LM tossed Jackson into a cubicle and went to the door. When he got out of the office, LM closed the door and used the mop the janitor left behind as a way to block the door. He ran towards the elevators when he heard his cell phone ringing. He knew that it's Kid, so he picked it up and listened.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) I found an exit for you sir.  
  
LM: Make it quick Kid; I got Titans and agents around me.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) There's a working payphone in a subway station in Mishigu Drive. It under heavy maintenance so you won't have any trouble being seen  
  
LM: Kid, I'm on the 68th floor of an office building. How the hell am I going to get from here to the Mishigu Drive subway station?  
  
Kid: (on the phone) I already have it under control. Head down one floor and enter an office room numbered 67-07, there's a window cleaning shaft that can get you down the street. When you get to the sidewalk, head into the subway entrance and follow the signs that will lead you to Mishigu Drive.  
  
LM: Your making my life a lot more difficult for me. Right Kid?  
  
Kid: (on the phone) You'll be fine captain.  
  
LM: I hope so.  
  
LM hung up the phone and click on the elevator buttons, but the elevators didn't work at all.  
  
LM: Looks like agent Jackson came prepared for this.  
  
Suddenly, LM heard a bang at the door and knew that the agents are busting in. He took out 2 Mac11s and pointed it at the hallway, in case the agents bust through the door and headed his way. LM took a moment and found an alternate way to get down to the next floor. He pointed his Mac11s to the floor and started blasting it around his feet. The floor collapsed around LM as he went down to the 67th floor. He reloaded his Mac11, put them back into his trench coat, and started to look for the door numbered 67-07. He went to the right and found the door and was about to open it when he heard another voice.  
  
Robin: Going somewhere my friend?  
  
LM turned and saw Robin on the other side holding two birdarangs in each hand. Robin threw the birdarangs at LM, but LM went into the room before the birdarangs hit him. He found a chair and quickly barricaded the door. LM went to the window, where the window cleaning shaft was, took out his second pistol, shot out the window, and went on the shaft. LM knows that the shaft moves slowly so he used his pistol and focused on the motor for the steel cables at the top of the building. An explosion came from the barricaded door and Robin popped out of the door. But it was too late, as LM shot the bullet to the motor of the cables as the shaft moved down in blinding speed. LM then jumped to a flagpole just before the shaft crashed down to the ground. He made some acrobatic moves on the flagpole and flipped down to the sidewalk. He ran as fast as he could to the subway entrance, but Cyborg, Terra, and Beast Boy were waiting for him at the entrance.  
  
Cyborg: We gotcha now punk.  
  
Cyborg aimed his Sonic Blaster at LM but LM knew what to do. He ran up to a concrete wall as Cyborg started firing at LM. His blaster missed every shot since LM moved higher on the wall. LM then jumped off the wall, landed on the rail of a stairway, and entered the subway tunnels. The three Titans stood in pure amazement.  
  
Terra: No way he's human.  
  
Robin, Starfire, and Raven joined up with the rest of the Titans at the subway entrance.  
  
Cyborg: Our very own Road Runner is in the subway tunnels.  
  
Robin: Then the chase is on.  
  
The Titans quickly entered the subway tunnels and went after LM. Meanwhile, LM followed the signs that read Mishigu Drive. He started to hear footsteps and he knew that the Titans were behind him. He followed another sign and jumped over a token booth, the Titans jumped and flew over the booths. When LM went into another subway tunnel, he saw Jackson and his other agents holding their pistols. He ran to the other end of the tunnel and grabbed two grenades from under his trench coat. Agents started firing at LM while LM jumped on a wall and dropped the first grenade. He ran on the ceiling to the other side and dropped the second grenade. He went back to the floor and turned left to Mishigu Drive just before the grenades exploded. The grenades exploded and the rubble caved in, blocking the path to the station. The Titans headed to the tunnel hallway but saw that their path is blocked.  
  
Starfire: I believe our perpetrator was here.  
  
Beast Boy: Yeah, we can tell Star. But why is he running away from us?  
  
Robin spotted a damaged sign that read "Mishigu Drive" with an arrow pointed up.  
  
Robin: Because he's trying to hide something from us. (turning to Cyborg) Cyborg, Where's the Mishigu Drive subway station from here?  
  
Cyborg turned on his handheld computer on his arm and checked the subway maps.  
  
Cyborg: according to my computer, the station in Mishigu Drive is at the next two blocks to the left. Strange, the station is under maintenance.  
  
Robin: I don't care if it's under maintenance we have to stop him. (turning to Terra and Raven) Terra, Raven, we need a shortcut.  
  
Terra and Raven: No problem.  
  
Ravens and Terras hands glowed black and yellow as they made a tunnel through the left subway wall. The rest of the Titans followed Terra and Raven while the agents stared at the team.  
  
Agent Roger: We should get to the station before they do.  
  
Agent Jackson: No, I think our job is done here. We'll let the Titans handle LM.  
  
Agent William: Why don't we help them out? He is dangerous and needs to be taken care of.  
  
Agent Jackson: Like I said before, The Teen Titans can handle any situation. Let's see if they can handle a rule-breaking maniac like LM. 


	6. Subway Brawl

LM finally made it to the subway station. However, he has to fight the Titans in order to make to the payphone. Will he survive?  
  
Sixth Chapter Notes  
  
Do the math. The Battle between Neo and an army of Smiths on Reloaded The Titan battle on episode 13 "Apprentice part 2" = Pure mayhem. Added a part from episode 9 "Masks" with a bit of a twist.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the two fights but enjoy writing this fight.  
  
Chapter 6: Subway Brawl  
  
LM went down the hallway and found the entrance to the Mishigu Drive subway station. The entrance was boarded up and had a sign that read, "Closed for Maintenance". LM smashed his way through the boards and entered the station. The station is filled with ladders, toolboxes, and other working materials to fix up the station. He walked down the station looking for the payphone when he heard a ring. He turned his head to the right and saw the payphone ringing on the other side of the tracks.  
  
LM: Finally.  
  
LM was about to leave when something rumbled around the station. An explosion came a few feet behind LM. LM got startled for a second but regained his composure. He took a look behind him and waited for the smoke to clear. When the smoke cleared, he saw the Titans once again all battle ready.  
  
Robin: Well my friend, you got us through one hell of a chase back there.  
  
LM: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't you kids got anything better to do?  
  
Robin was about to say something, but Starfire interrupted him.  
  
Starfire: Well first I should make my pudding of happiness, then I will meditate with Raven, go out with Robin to the mall of shopping to buy a new pair of purple sneakers, next I'll-  
  
Robin: Uh Starfire.  
  
Starfire: Yes Robin.  
  
Robin: You can't talk to the villain about your schedule.  
  
Starfire: But the bad guy said if we have anything better to do.  
  
Raven: That doesn't mean you have to say it.  
  
While the Titans are arguing, LM had a confusing look on his face, as question marks appeared around his head.  
  
LM: (in thought) This is the Teen Titans I read in the archives. They're acting like a bunch of babies. However, it's the only shot I have to get out of here.  
  
LM sneaked away from the team as quiet as a mouse. But as soon as he got close to the edge of the platform, a blast came in front of him out of nowhere. The blast flew him back to the ground and broke his sunglasses revealing his brown eyes.  
  
Cyborg: Going somewhere punk?  
  
LM turned back to the Titans and saw Cyborg with his Sonic Blaster on. Robin came next to Cyborg and talked to LM.  
  
Robin: Nice try boy, but you have to do better then that stop us.  
  
Back in Zion, Last Hope was watching through the screens to see how LM was doing.  
  
Night Owl: This can't be good. He's outnumbered and we can't help him.  
  
Silent Night: Well we have to do something, or else he'll get killed.  
  
Kid: There's only one thing we can do.  
  
Kid opened the medical door and took out an accelerator booster needle.  
  
Kill Switch: Are you nuts? Those needles are for emergencies only.  
  
Kid: And this is an emergency.  
  
Max Speed: Surely there's another way to avoid this.  
  
Kid: There's no other way. It's one of us and six of them. Let's hope this even up the odds.  
  
Kid injected the accelerator booster to LMs neck. The computer screen over LMs body showed his diagnostic and showed his brain getting a big boost of energy. The LM in the Matrix felt a sudden jolt in his body. The Titans were ready for battle but Robin decided to make it easy for LM.  
  
Robin: This is your final warning kid. Are you going to go quietly?  
  
Cyborg: Or is this going to get loud?  
  
LM answered by doing his own fighting stance, shifted his hands, and did his "Bring it on" move. With that as his answer, Robin said the three important words.  
  
Robin: Teen Titans, Go!  
  
Robin charged in and attacked LM. They both gave exchanges blocks, kicks, and punches and few of the kicks and punches made connected hits on both the guys. Robin kicked his left leg to LMs side but LM grabbed the leg. LM then made a hard right punch to Robins face but Robin grabbed the right fist before it made contact. LM immediately walked on Robin, flipped over and aimed a hard kick at Raven. Raven used her magic and blocked every offensive technique that LM used. Cyborg was aiming his cannon carefully at LM and trying not to hit Raven.  
  
Cyborg: (whispering) C'mon Raven, give me a clear shot.  
  
LM took a quick look while battling with Raven and saw Cyborg with his Sonic Cannon. LM quickly pulled hard on Raven's hood, grabbed her cloak, and threw her straight towards Cyborg. Starfire shot a star bolt and hit LM in the back. The star bolt set the trench coat on fire. LM took out the broken sunglasses, put it in the red shirt pocket, and took off the coat before it burned completely. When the coat burned completely, LM looked at Starfire in a vicious way.  
  
LM: You're going to pay for that.  
  
LM took out his pistol in his weaponry belt and aimed it at Starfire. Suddenly, the ground beneath his feet started to shake. He looked around and saw Terra right behind Starfire with her eyes and hands glowing yellow. He immediately pointed the pistol to Terra, but Terra raised her hands up and the ground floor lifted him off the ground like a catapult. The pistol dropped from his hand and onto the tracks. LM headed to the wall, but he flipped around and landed on the wall with his feet. He jumped off the wall, flipped over, and gave a hard kick straight into Terra's gut. LM flipped back and landed safely on the ground, but Terra, after suffering a hard kick, flew right into another wall and got smashed through it, damaging her back.  
  
Beast Boy: TERRA!  
  
The rest of the Titans stood in shock as Beast Boy ran over to Terra.  
  
Beast Boy: Terra, are you O.K.? Speak to me.  
  
Terra was coughing up blood, but she managed to speak.  
  
Terra: Yeah BB, I'm fine. Just a damaged back, that's all.  
  
Beast Boy comforted Terra but LM walked over to them with a smirk on his face. Beast Boy turned in front of LM with a vicious glare on his face.  
  
Beast Boy: Big mistake pal, big mistake.  
  
He suddenly changed into a gorilla and used his fists to pound LM. LM jumped out of the way and went toward the rest of the Titans. With quick work he double punched Robin, tripped Starfire, sucker punched Raven, and did an arm drag on Cyborg, throwing him at Beast Boy. LM somersaulted out of harm and took out his Mac 11 out of his weaponry belt. He began to fire but Raven formed a black wall to reflect the bullets. LM took out a grenade and threw it at the Titans. The grenade blew up destroying Ravens magic and flew the Titans into a dog pile.  
  
Beast Boy: For a guy that likes to run around a lot, the dude's pretty tough.  
  
Robin: You think?  
  
The team quickly got up and was ready for action, but LM was nowhere to be found.  
  
Starfire: Where did that Myukawa Zanotos go?  
  
Robin: Don't know, but we have to be prepared. Beast Boy, get Terra to a safer spot. Cyborg, scan the station and see if he's around.  
  
Cyborg: Got it.  
  
Cyborg used his red eye and searched the entire station while Beast Boy moved Terra to a near by pillar at the end of a wall. Cyborg used X-Ray, info red, heat, and night vision, but there was no sign of LM anywhere. Cyborg took one last look then turned to the Titans.  
  
Cyborg: No sign of him Robin, maybe he flew the coup.  
  
Without notice a dark shadow came down from the ceiling, went behind Cyborg, and opened up his mainframe.  
  
Cyborg: What the-  
  
The shadow took out a cell phone, inserted it, and punched in a sequence of numbers. Within seconds, the phone short-circuited Cyborgs mainframe, shutting him down completely.  
  
Cyborg: Yo, who's shutting me down back there?  
  
Cyborg fell motionless on the marble floor. The rest of the Titans stared and noticed the shadow was LM holding his Samsung cell phone.  
  
LM: Guess again tin man.  
  
Robin, Starfire, and Raven threw birdarangs, star bolts, and levitated objects at LM. LM focused and bended straight down, dodging everything the Titans threw. Though scratched and cut, LM was laying on the ground, while Robin jumped up and was going for a straight kick at LM. LM slid out of the way and flipped back up. LM and Robin continued hand to hand combat until LM lifted Robin up, slammed him on the floor, and kicked him out of the way. He turned back and saw Beast Boy morphing into a Lion and was charging at LM. He used his claws to slash at LM, but LM ducked down and jumped up, avoiding the strikes. LM took out three tranquilizer darts out of his weaponry belt, dodged Beast Boys final strike, and threw the darts straight towards Beast Boys body. The darts penetrated his skin and injected the sleeping potion into his nervous system. Beast Boy suddenly fell sleep, changing him back to his human form with Zs coming out of his mouth.  
  
LM: Sleep tight kitty cat.  
  
LM turned back to the other two Titans, but saw a floating ladder, hitting him in the face. He luckily got his senses back just as Starfire shot some more star bolts at him. LM hid behind a subway pillar and took out a flash grenade from his belt. Raven started chanting her words.  
  
Raven: Azarath, Metrion-  
  
Before Raven could finish her spell, LM came out of the pillar and threw a flash grenade in front of Ravens face. The grenade ignited in a flash of white light, temporarily blinding Ravens eyes.  
  
Raven: Uh, can't see.  
  
Raven fell to the ground trying to rub the spots from his eyes. Starfire charged right in and fought LM. They both with their different techniques, LM with his karate moves, Starfire with her Tamaranean combat. They continued fighting for a while until Starfire used her strength to rip the weaponry belt off of LM. She was about to shoot her star bolts from her eyes but LM took the opportunity by kicking her in the gut, and suplexed her to a nearby worktable. LM stood up and looked down at Starfire who's in major pain after smashing through a table.  
  
LM: I don't know what you're bad at. Your communication skills or your fighting?  
  
All of a sudden, Robin came out of nowhere and punched LM at the face. LM flew off the platform, went through a billboard, and landed on the subway tracks. With blood coming out of his mouth, LM slowly stood up as Robin stepped down on the tracks.  
  
Robin: That was very impressive what you did there. But I'm afraid that you won't survive against me. This ends, now.  
  
Robin took out his retractable Bo staff out of his weaponry belt and twisted it around, getting ready for battle. LM knew that Robin's the only person between himself and the payphone. He spat the blood out of his mouth, lifted a nearby loose pipe off the ground, and grabbed it. He swung it around his own way and faced Robin for battle. Robin came in with the first high strike but LM blocked it. LM did a Kilik move and was about to strike Robin five times in the gut. Robin spun his staff real fast and blocked all five of them. Robin did multiple strikes at LM, but LM focused and avoided each of Robins attack and countered with a swing straight to the side of Robin's waist. Robin used his staff to block the swing and attacked LM. Robins last hit destroyed LMs pipe so LM used his arms to block Robin's staff. LM suddenly got cornered at a pillar with nowhere else to go to. Robin went for the final blow through LMs heart but LM jumped high up that that the staff penetrated the stone pillar. Robin stared in amazement as LM landed on the staff, ran up, and kicked Robin on the chin. Robin landed on the ground feet first but LM launched and speared Robin to the chest. He picked up Robin, jumped up, and impacted Robins back through the ceiling. Though in pain, Robin slowly got up, however, LM positioned himself, waiting for the right moment. When Robin got up, LM performed a hard roundhouse kick, sending Robin straight to the wall of the tracks. Robin fell on both his hands and knees feeling incredible pain as LM jumped on the platform and headed towards the payphone. Just then, a subway car was heading straight to the constructed station on the track where Robin's on. A loud noise came from the train while at the same time LM heard it. He immediately turned around and saw the subway train coming down one of the tunnels. He quickly looked at Robin and could tell that Robin is still down. He immediately turned to the Titans but they are still out and trying to get up. LM has to do something but what can he do? At the other side of the platform, Starfire managed to get up and saw the subway car heading straight at Robin.  
  
Starfire: ROBIN!!!  
  
Robin heard Starfires yell, turned, and saw the train heading towards him. Robin's only chance was to shield his eyes but miraculously enough, LM jumped out of nowhere, picked Robin up, and jumped back on the platform seconds before the train came through. LM sighed in relief while Robin had a confused look on his face.  
  
Robin: Did you just saved me?  
  
LM looked back at Robin and found out what he just done. Immediately, he grabbed Robins uniform and hurled him towards a newsstand. LM ran straight to the payphone and picked it up. Lights in the station flickered until they turned off completely. When the lights went back on and the train left, the Titans got up and headed to their fallen leader.  
  
Starfire: Robin, are you undamaged?  
  
Robin: That bastard tossed me around like a broken toy.  
  
Raven: Hold still.  
  
Raven used both hands close to Robin's body and formed a blue aurora around him. The blue aurora healed up Robin's body and it disappeared instantly. Robin got up feeling a lot better now.  
  
Robin: Thanks Rae.  
  
Raven: Just be glad that I'm the only one who has healing powers.  
  
Beast Boy carried Terra to the platform where the rest of the Titans are.  
  
Beast Boy: That's nice Raven. Now can you help me and heal Terra? She's suffering critical damage.  
  
Raven: Oh. Sorry Beast Boy.  
  
Raven levitated Terra off of Beast Boy and brought her to the platform. While she healed Terra up, the Titans are concerned about their new enemy.  
  
Beast Boy: O.K. Is it me, or did we get our butts kicked by one guy?  
  
Starfire: I agree with Beast Boy. He took us down faster then a Ronumu beating a Kapuzak.  
  
Cyborg: And the way he took us down was unorthodox. What is he?  
  
Robin: I don't know. But I'll tell you what's weird, he saved my life.  
  
Terra, who was fully heeled, joined the Titans in their conversation.  
  
Terra: Why would he do that?  
  
Robin: We'll get our answers soon. Speaking of which, where is he anyways?  
  
Cyborg: He couldn't of gone far. We could split up and search the tunnels.  
  
Everyone agreed on Cyborg's plan, but Robin saw something odd.  
  
Robin: Hang on Cy.  
  
Robin approached the payphone and saw the cord dangling off it. He picked it up and saw fingerprints on a clean phone.  
  
Starfire: Robin, is something wrong?  
  
Robin: Yeah, something is wrong. (turning to his team) Did you notice that while we were fighting the stranger, the phone rang continuously?  
  
Raven: You're right on that occasion.  
  
Robin: And when we reached the warehouse, did you know that he was the only one there and the rest of the team is nowhere to be found?  
  
Cyborg: You got a point there.  
  
Beast Boy: You mean to tell us that they disappeared through the phone lines?  
  
Robin: Looks like it. Perhaps there is more to them then we thought. Starfire, grab the weaponry belt you ripped from the guy. Cyborg, take a sample of blood he spat on the tracks. We'll head back to the Tower and check the security cameras and gather the evidence we need to stop them.  
  
The Titans gathered everything they need and headed back to the tower, unaware of what lies ahead of them.  
  
Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation for a week. Please review. 


	7. Zion

I'm going to slow the action down for a bit but I'll pick it up later. After the battle against the Teen Titans, LM heads to The Garden to meet his only friend and teacher. Guess who it is.  
  
Seventh Chapter notes:  
  
At the beginning of Enter the Matrix game, Sparks says, "When I cart your bodies back to Zion do you prefer cremation or The Garden?" I have to visualize what the Garden should look like and I believe that it could match what Sparks said. Also on the tombstone I put the birth date of Keanu Reeves, the death date is the date release of the second Matrix movie. And if you guys are wondering who was the orphan that gave the spoon to Kid on Reloaded, you'll get your answer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story  
  
Chapter 7: Zion  
  
LM awoke out of the Matrix and was back at Zion. Kid took out the download needle out of LMs neck as Last Hope gathered around him and checked to see if he's O.K.  
  
Night Owl: Captain, are you all right?  
  
LM: Yeah, I'm cool. Just bruised up here and there. Nothing else.  
  
Silent Night: You want something to make you feel better?  
  
LM: No Night, I can take care of myself. (turning to Connecter) Connecter, did you give the disk to Lock?  
  
Connecter: Yes sir. Even as we speak the commander is reading the information from the disk.  
  
LM: That's good. Kid, could you come here a minute.  
  
Kid headed to LM and knew what he's going to say.  
  
LM: You injected the accelerator booster again didn't you?  
  
Kid: Sorry sir, I had no choice. You were outnumbered and there was nothing else to do.  
  
LM stood up put of his chair and tried to calm Kid down.  
  
LM: Kid listen, we've been friends ever since the orphanage. What you did was right, but next time you do something like that, don't do it.  
  
Kid: Yes sir. It will never happen again.  
  
LM: Let's hope you don't.  
  
LM left the room as his team thought that he would explode.  
  
Kill Switch: Well that went well then we thought.  
  
At breakfast the team was eating some disgusting cold white soup containing iron, protein, and vitamins. It was silent at the table but Kid broke the silence and talked to LM.  
  
Kid: You know captain, I hacked the security cameras in the subway station where you were fighting the Titans.  
  
LM: And how did I do?  
  
Kid: You did a great job captain.  
  
Max Speed: Yeah, took on all the Titans yourself with or without the shot.  
  
The rest of the team agreed with both Max and Kid.  
  
LM: Uh thanks guys, but you know me. I always like to take on any challenge in the Matrix, some easy, some hard. What I believed is that the battle with the Titans was a little boring for me. I mean the Titans were skilled and battle ready, but they didn't show any challenge what so ever.  
  
Silent Night: Well they are teenagers just like us. Besides, it's just one battle. By now they must be devising a plan to stop you.  
  
Night Owl: Night has a point, they could be training more and finding your weakness.  
  
LM: Guys, guys, guys. First of all, I'm older then the Titans and you guys, I mean I'm 20 for god sakes. And besides, I don't think I'll be going back to Jump City anytime soon and take on the so-called, Teen Titans.  
  
Kid: You know, Cyborg's 20.  
  
LM: Whatever.  
  
LM finished eating, put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, and was about to exit.  
  
Max Speed: Captain, where are you going?  
  
LM: Going to see him again. Call me when something happens. (exits)  
  
Kill Switch: Not again. Why would our captain always sees him after every mission we go through?  
  
Silent Night: Because he was the only person LM trusted.  
  
LM left Last Hope Headquarters and looked down Zion. Zion, as most of you people know, is an underground city where the last remaining humans lived. But now that the war is over and a peace treaty's been signed, Zion has nothing to fear anymore. At the docks, humans and machines were working together to repair the damage that was done thanks to a gruesome battle, The Siege. At the same time, big towing machines called Transporters were carrying pods containing humans that had awaken from the Matrix, and sending them to Zion. LM went into a big freight elevator and pushed the bottom button that read "The Garden". When the elevator reached the bottom LM walked out and entered the gates of The Garden. The Garden is a cemetery in the earths crust. The reason why it's called The Garden is the types of plants growing all over cemetery. There were different types of tombstones that read the names of families, friends, and soldiers who fought and died during the century war. But LM seemed to be most interested on the grave on the top of the hill. He approached it and stared at it. There was a light over the grave and the tombstone is a pointed black marble with an inscription that reads...  
  
NEO  
September 2, 1964 – May 15, 2003  
A Soldier  
A Savior  
A Friend  
  
LM stared at Neo's grave and remembers the sad memories that hunt his mind.  
  
Flashback 1  
  
It was raining in Metro City when LM was watching the final battle between Neo and Smith on the rooftop of a skyscraper. He watched them fight on the ground and in the air until Neo sacrificed his own body and destroyed all the Smiths. In shock, LM jumped down to the streets and headed for the crater that Neo and Smith both fought. The only person he saw was the Oracle lying on the ground still alive. He continued searching the street for Neo.  
  
LM: Neo! Neo! Where are you Neo?  
  
He continued searching until he spotted a pair of sunglasses over a hole of a building that Neo went through. LM picked it up inspected them. Though broken and scratched, he could tell that it was Neo's glasses. A horrible thought came into LM's head and was realizing that Neo's gone.  
  
LM: No, no, no. It can't be, it can't be. You can't be dead Neo, you can't be.  
  
Flashback 2  
  
There was a funeral in the temple a few days after the end of the war. That funeral was for Neo. Everyone who believed in Neo was there, even his friend Morpheus. Before the funeral ended, LM was the last person to move forward to the opened casket revealing Neo's body. He took out something out of shredded pants pocket and placed in Neo's hands. It was a spoon that he held on hoping for Neo's return. LM remembered giving Kid another spoon and told him to give it to Neo before he left a week ago. LM took one final look at Neo, with a tear shedding on his cheek. He walked away from the coffin, knowing that he will never see his teacher again.  
  
Present  
  
LM continued staring at the grave and has a tear on his cheek. He wiped the tear off his cheek and started talking to Neo's grave.  
  
LM: Neo, It's been a year after you were gone. Ever since that day I started my own team with a few friends at the orphanage. But you were the only friend that I trusted and believed. Most of my teammates think I'm crazy cause I always see you after our missions and I always hold your glasses in the Matrix for good luck. But they don't know that it was hard for me to miss you. You helped me out and saved my life. You trained me taught me how to do all the special abilities that no one else can do. What I'm trying to say Neo is that not only you were a teacher but a special friend. I missed you Neo I missed you so much.  
  
Suddenly, a beeping noise interrupted LM's silence. It was his communication linkage that came from his back belt. LM took out his headset from the linkage, placed it over his head, and turned on the linkage.  
  
LM: Yeah.  
  
Kid: (on the linkage) Sorry to interrupt your privacy captain but we have a council meeting in half an hour. You see, Commander Lock found some important information from the disk and he needs every team in Zion to come to the meeting at once.  
  
LM: All right, I'm heading up there now.  
  
LM turned off the linkage and headed to the elevator. But he quickly turned back to Neo's grave and said something to it.  
  
LM: What was the old saying again. It is only inevitable?  
  
He headed back down the hill and exits The Garden. At the same time a leaf from a vine fell on Neo's grave.  
  
It's a short one but it's good enough. Review this chapter NOW! 


	8. Secrets

After the battle the Teen Titans return to the Titans Tower to gather clues about their mysterious villain. But what they found was something shocking and questionable.  
  
Eighth Chapter Notes  
  
LM's bio is the same as my bio. Real name, City, State, Age, ext. I have to fake a death date and a cause of death. You'll understand later in the story. Added a small spoiler of Aftershock part 2, in case you people want to know how season two ends. Also, a quick appearance from Seraph.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans, but my bio is real.  
  
Chapter 8: Secrets  
  
Meanwhile at the Matrix, the Teen Titans were at Titans Tower, gathering clues about their new foe. Cyborg was in his room/laboratory scanning the DNA of the blood that LM spat out. In the living room, the rest of the Titans were watching the videos from the security cameras on their window/TV  
  
Terra: Why are we watching this?  
  
Robin: Because we have to find a weak point on our new enemy and form a plan to stop him.  
  
Looking at the screens, Robin paid close attention to LM's style of fighting and the way he escapes from even the toughest situations. Of all the villains Robin fought, he never faced an opponent this tricky in his life. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy were sitting around the table filled with weapons that Last Hope left behind.  
  
Beast Boy: I don't understand why we have to bring all this here? We all know they're dangerous.  
  
Raven: We have to find out what we're up against Beast Boy. It's important for us to know our enemy.  
  
Robin walks up to the table and looked at the weapons himself.  
  
Raven: So, what are we up against?  
  
Robin: Looks like we're up against some serial arsenates. Look at these weapons, most of the weapons here must've belonged to the military and the bullets contain enough power to penetrate through a bulletproof vest.  
  
Starfire: I can't believe that humans can use these evil things to kill other humans.  
  
Robin: Believe it Star. This world is never fair.  
  
Terra: You think they stole these weapons from the Pentagon or the U.S. Army?  
  
Robin: I don't know. But we have to prepare for anything. (turning back to the screen) The only question that still bothers me is how they disappeared?  
  
There was a screen that showed LM picking up a pay phone. A quick interference short-circuited the screen but when it was back to normal, LM was gone.  
  
Robin: This doesn't make any sense. Why would he go through all the trouble to get to a payphone?  
  
Cyborg entered the living room and joined the Titans on their conversation.  
  
Robin: Well Cy, you got anything about our guy?  
  
Cyborg: You could say that.  
  
Cyborg had a small disk out and installed it in one of the computers.  
  
Cyborg: I scanned the blood in multiple frequencies and studied the DNA strand. It turns out that the blood came from one kid.  
  
Cyborg opened up the program and a bio came out of the window/TV. The bio showed a picture of LM, only two years younger and smiling. At the bottom of the picture showed the information of LM that reads like this.  
  
Name: Luis Javier Morgado  
  
Age: 18  
  
Birth Date: May 25, 1983  
  
Birthplace: Union City, NJ  
  
Religion: Christian  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Race: Cuban/American  
  
Education: Forum School, Bergen County Vocational High School  
  
Career: Not named yet  
  
Beast Boy: Kay, that doesn't fit the description on a cold-blooded killer.  
  
Terra: You know what's real weird. The bio said he's 18 but when we fought him he was like 20.  
  
Cyborg: Yeah well, sometimes information like this has a few fatal errors in the drive.  
  
Robin: O.K. We know his history, now we need to know how he became what he is.  
  
Raven: Don't you think that he and his team are working for Slade?  
  
Robin: I don't think so Raven. Slade died in the lava pit two months ago. Besides, I didn't see an S or anything that's Slade related on them.  
  
Beast Boy: Maybe they're the new Iraqi terrorists the news was talking about.  
  
Terra: Uh Beast Boy. If they were Iraqi terrorists they should've been wearing hoods and have masks over their mouths.  
  
Beast Boy: Well it's a possibility.  
  
While the Titans were discussing, Starfire was staring at LM's bio on the screen. She noticed something at the bottom of the page that's not quite right.  
  
Starfire: Friends, did this Luis we fought today was a zombie?  
  
The team stared at Starfire confused and unsure.  
  
Robin: What are you talking about Star?  
  
Starfire: Look at the date of death.  
  
Robin and the Titans took a closer look at LM's bio and noticed the final two pieces of info at the bottom of the page. It reads...  
  
Death Date: April 23, 2001  
  
Cause of Death: A bullet wound in the head.  
  
Robin: What?  
  
Beast Boy: No way.  
  
Cyborg: Can't be.  
  
Raven: Impossible.  
  
Terra: It has to be a joke.  
  
Robin clicked an icon the bottom of the Cause of Death section. A pop up window opened and revealed an article in the New York Times a day after LMs death. He skimmed through the article and had the eyes of shock, even behind the mask.  
  
Robin: It's not a joke Terra. Luis died three years ago.  
  
Cyborg: Wait a minute. If he died three years ago, then who we fought at the station?  
  
Starfire: He must be a zombie.  
  
Beast Boy: Star, if he was a zombie he would be nothing but skin and bones. Not to mention eating someone's flesh. Trust me on this Star; I'm a big movie fan.  
  
Raven: Maybe Luis is a ghost.  
  
Terra: He didn't felt like one. He could be a robot or a clone.  
  
Robin: Take it easy guys; let's not jump to conclusions. But this is a real mystery for us. (turns to the screen) The page said that he died three years ago, but he looked alive when we fought him. If this guy's not a ghost, a robot, or a clone then what is he?  
  
Just then a Titan phone rang the theme song tune. The Titans got startled for a second but they calm themselves down. Terra approached the phone and picked it up.  
  
Terra: Hello, you have reached the Titan Hotline. This is Terra. How can I help you? (pause) Sure he's here. Hang on a second please. (turns to Robin) Robin, someone wants to talk to you.  
  
Terra handed the phone to Robin.  
  
Robin: This is Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. Who's calling?  
  
In the middle of Jump City's Chinatown, a mysterious figure was at the payphone.  
  
Seraph: My name is Seraph. I bring disturbing news that can affect your world. You must come to the Chinese Temple at once. (hangs up phone)  
  
For my next chapter, I need to find names for the teams in Zion. If you have any good team names, please review. 


	9. The Alterer

Commander Lock and the council discovered that Merovingian created a device that can affect everything in the Matrix with the help of another person that shares his vision. LM's is assigned to do the job but has to work with a team in the Matrix. Who's Merovingian's mystery partner, and what team LM's joining up with?  
  
Ninth Chapter Notes  
  
Last Chapter I wanted the readers to add team names in the review list. Unfortunately, no one didn't add any names on the list. So I had to write names from books and picked six good ones. Hope you like them. Brought appearances from Commander Lock, Councilor Dillard, Councilor West, Councilor Hamann, Ghost, Link, and Sparks. There is a droid in the chapter that looks like a working android from The Animatrix, "The Second Renaissance part 1".  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters, just the teams.  
  
Chapter 9: The Alterer  
  
In Zion, every team was present at the council meeting, wondering what's going on. Like Last Hope, a few teams were assembled to keep order in the Matrix over a year. There were 6 teams in Zion. The Kokhba, The Gestalts, The Quirinus, The Phalanx, The Zealot, and The Samarias. There are also three teams the survived the century war, they are The Mjolnir, The Logos, and The Nebuchadnezzar. Back to the story, LM approached his team in the front row, when he noticed the captains of The Logos and The Nebuchadnezzar weren't present.  
  
LM: Hey Ghost, Link, Sparks, where are your fine leaders?  
  
Link: They are both in the Matrix.  
  
LM: Why?  
  
Ghost: They said they needed to see the Oracle, they didn't say why.  
  
LM: You mean they're in the Matrix and they're missing out on a meeting.  
  
Sparks: Actually, the commander ordered them to go to the Matrix before the meeting.  
  
LM: Really? This should be interesting.  
  
LM approached his team and sat down with them. He then noticed an android sitting with the lieutenants of Zion.  
  
LM: Is that one of those transport androids from the machine city? What's it doing here?  
  
Kill Switch: Apparently the machines had something to do with Merovingian.  
  
LM: Huh... How awkward.  
  
Everyone discussed about this meeting until two steel doors opened. Out come twelve council members making their way to a wide table filled with papers and mini computers. Each member took a seat as Councilor Hamann began the meeting.  
  
Councilor Hamann: This meeting was come to order. (banging the court hammer) Now, normally, We would never had an emergency meeting since last year, but what Commander Lock found is something of grave importance. Commander Lock.  
  
Commander Lock stood up and walked up to the council.  
  
Commander Lock: Thank you Councilor Hamann. (turning to the teams and lieutenants) Two months ago in the machine city, 01, Work Droids noticed some equipment missing from their cargo docks. 01's leader thought that we have something to do with it. I showed the leader the cargo shafts and told it that we have nothing to do with the missing equipment. Then last week, one of our under cover operatives from the Matrix found something very wrong.  
  
Lock took out a strange remote control and pushed a button. A holographic screen appeared in front of everyone except the council. It revealed a picture of a subway car holding metallic crates. The picture also showed a homeless guy with a number of watches on his arm.  
  
Commander Lock: I believe you all know the Trainman. According to this picture, the Trainman was smuggling all those crates from 01 to the Matrix. I come to believe that Merovingian has something to do with this. However, we don't know what's in those crates or what's his plan. But thanks to the efforts of Last Hope, we were able to get enough information on his plan. Now before I show you, I'll advice all of you to pay close attention to this.  
  
He pushed another button and two more screens appeared. All three of them revealed blueprints of a strange machine that weighed 10,000 tons, a mile tall, and had a needle on top of the machine with red light sticking out. All the teams stared at it for a second and discussed privately to each other.  
  
Commander Lock: Now to give the information about this device, I'll give you transport droid X281  
  
Transport droid X281 stood up and turned to the teams.  
  
X281: This device you're seeing is called The Alterer. It's used to change the Matrix in case something horrible happens to it. We were about to test it 50 years ago. Unfortunately, the Neptunium core inside The Alterer was unstable and impossible to use. So we disabled it and placed it all in our storage unit, never to be used again.  
  
Commander Lock: Thank you X281. You may sit down now.  
  
Transport droid X281 sat back down.  
  
Commander Lock: Now that we got all that out of the way, it's time for the bad news. If what X281 said is true, Marovingian will use the device to change the Matrix in his own image. To make matters worse, he found a way to control the Neptunium core and is ready to activate it.  
  
Councilor West: Commander, do you know when the Alterer will be activated?  
  
Commander Lock: According to the information from the disk, the Alterer will be activated in 14 hours, midnight tonight.  
  
Everyone in the meeting started to discuss about it to each other.  
  
Councilor Dillard: Thank you Commander. Judging by the blueprints and information given to us, this is Merovingian's desperate act to gain new ground. If this device is activated, it will be impossible for all of you to live in the Matrix. Therefore, our only option is to send a team down to destroy the Alterer before it's too late. (looking over at Last Hope) Captain LM of Last Hope, present yourself.  
  
LM stood up not knowing what's going to happen.  
  
Councilor Dillard: Captain LM, the council will wish to congratulate you for your teams' bravery of retrieving the disk.  
  
LM: Why thank you Councilor Dillard. It was all the risk.  
  
Councilor Dillard: However, the council had made the decision to let you lead the mission. It's important that you're the only one who can stop Merovingian from turning on the device and fulfilling his dream.  
  
LM: I don't get it why me? Why not the other teams?  
  
Commander Lock: Because you were taught by the savior of Zion, and have every known ability that Neo had.  
  
LM: Since when did you get involved in the council's conversation commander?  
  
Commander Lock: I discuss this to the council before the meeting. Anyone who ever faced the Frenchman never made it out alive. But since you have the skills and the courage, you're the only that can stop Merovingian before it's too late.  
  
LM: All right then, I'll gather up my team and start devising a plan right away.  
  
Commander Lock: Negative, your team is not going on this mission.  
  
LM: (looked shocked) What are you talking about?  
  
Commander Lock: Think about it. How did Merovingian control a Neptunium core? Or how did he put together the Alterer?  
  
LM: Uh...  
  
Commander Lock: Upon further analysis on the disk, we've discovered that Merovingian's working with someone else, someone that shares his vision.  
  
Lock pushed a button on the remote, showing a holographic image of a guy in armor wearing a black and orange mask.  
  
Commander Lock: The guy you see before you goes by the name of Slade. We don't know any historic information about him. What we know so far is that he's a criminal mastermind and a dangerous felon.  
  
LM: A mastermind and a power hungry maniac. Boy they work together.  
  
Commander Lock: There's more. Slade has four elite members from an organization known as the H.I.V.E.  
  
Three more images appeared. All four showed four different teenagers.  
  
Commander Lock: The first one is Gizmo. Don't let his size fool you, his IQ shows genius level and can solve anything with an invented solution. The second one is Jinx. Her power of bad luck makes the black cat look like Garfield. Mammoth is genetic monster whose strength speaks for itself. And the final member is Blackfire. She's wanted throughout the galaxy in the Matrix, now she works for both Slade and the H.I.V.E.  
  
LM: Wait a sec, you mean that there's a galaxy in the Matrix?  
  
Commander Lock: The Matrix has to be more then just buildings and programs.  
  
LM: Then what does all this have to do with my team not coming?  
  
Commander Lock: Didn't you hear me, they are dangerous. Your team won't survive one second with the H.I.V.E. or Slade.  
  
LM: Then you expect me to go solo.  
  
Commander Lock: Actually, the council and I agreed that you'll be joining another team.  
  
LM: I hate to be a buzz kill commander, but I don't think any one here knows about Slade. Not even the Nebuchadnezzar.  
  
Commander Lock: I'm not talking about a team from Zion; I'm talking about a team in the Matrix.  
  
LM: Say what?  
  
Councilor West: There's a team in the Matrix that has unique abilities and special powers. They also know a lot about Slade and his minions.  
  
LM: Who?  
  
Councilor Hamann: You should know captain; you're the one who defeated them.  
  
LM took a quick thought then had a face of disgust and shock.  
  
LM: No. Not them.  
  
Commander Lock: Captain LM of Last Hope, you're joining the Teen Titans.  
  
Everyone had a look of shock of their faces even Last Hope.  
  
LM: Commander, council, you can't be serious. I spent an entire morning being chased by those maniacs. I mean I went through hell to get to an exit; I faced them all and beat them on their own ground.  
  
Commander Lock: And you saved their leader from being run over by a subway car.  
  
LM: (in thought) Shit...  
  
Commander Lock: Listen, I know that you don't want to do this but they know about Slade and you know about Merovingian. And if we don't stop them, there will be no future for any of us.  
  
Councilor Dillard: As we speak, the Titans leader is meeting with the Oracle, Niobe, and Morpheus. You better jack back in as soon as you can. Do you understand captain?  
  
The council was waiting for a response from LM but there was no answer.  
  
Commander Lock: Is there a problem captain?  
  
LM: I don't want to do this. I fought them and they'll be looking for revenge when I get back. If they see me again, god knows what will happen to me.  
  
Commander Lock: Captain LM, we're giving you a direct order. If you don't obey this order, then you'll find out why me and the machines have a lot in common. Do I make myself clear?  
  
LM: Yes sir. Understood sir.  
  
Councilor Dillard: Lock will continue scanning the disk for the location and weakness of the Alterer. Meeting adjourned.  
  
Councilor Dillard hit the court hammer ending the meeting. All the teams left while Last Hope was arguing with LM about the mission.  
  
Kid: Are you nuts sir? Going back in the Matrix and siding with the Titans. That's suicide.  
  
Connecter: Kid has a point sir. After the last encounter there's no way they're going to help you.  
  
Max Speed: Yeah, and even if they help you, they'll wait for the right moment to stab you in the back.  
  
LM: Guy just shut up all right. I don't like this more then all of you do. But they know Slade and I know Merovingian. So there's no point in arguing. Besides, this is mission and I will succeed. Kid, when we head back to our room, jack me back in the Matrix. The rest of you will stand by in case something bad happens.  
  
The team walked out of the meeting and headed back to their headquarters. LM looked up and talked to himself.  
  
LM: Neo help me.  
  
Please review this chapter. 


	10. The Oracle

Robin headed to the Chinese temple and met with Seraph for a test. But when he meets the Oracle, he'll be in for the surprise of his life.  
  
Tenth Chapter Notes  
  
Appearances from the Oracle, Niobe, Seraph, and Morpheus. Remember the fight scene between Neo and Seraph on Reloaded; well you're going to get a different style of fighting in this chapter. And I brought similar scenes from Reloaded and Revolutions.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the scenes, stunts, or characters.  
  
Chapter 10: The Oracle  
  
It was mid morning in Jump City as Robin arrived to the temple in Chinatown on his R-Cycle. The temple looked like a big Japanese house with a pyramid shape tiled roof. Around the temple, were cherry blossom and bamboo trees. Robin walked up the stone steps that go straight to the temple until his communicator starts beeping. He picked it up and saw Cyborg's face on the screen.  
  
Cyborg: (on the communicator) Robin, are you sure you don't need us there? What if it's a trap?  
  
Robin: Don't worry Cy; I'll handle this by myself. Besides, this Seraph said that there's disturbing news that can affect our city. This could be important.  
  
Robin turned off the communicator and headed straight into the temple. When he walked through the doors he saw a big empty room with yellow walls and at the end, a shrine of a Buddha statue filled with flowers and other trinkets. At the shrine there was someone praying to it. He was wearing black pants and a white Chinese jacket. Robin slowly approached the stranger not knowing what will happen.  
  
Robin: Excuse me but is your name Seraph?  
  
The stranger stood up and turned to Robin.  
  
Seraph: Indeed I am Robin. Thank you for coming at such short notice.  
  
Robin: You told me that have news that will change our city. I want to know what.  
  
Seraph: Very well. But you need to talk to the Oracle about that.  
  
Robin: O.K.  
  
Seraph: (walking towards Robin) I can take you to her. But before I do, let me first apologize.  
  
Robin: For what?  
  
Seraph: For this.  
  
Seraph immediately used his right fist to punch Robin in the face but Robin blocked it. Seraph then made a quick sweep with his leg, but Robin jumped out of the way and landed on his feet, away from Seraph. Seraph was in his classic kung fu stance while Robin was in his own stance.  
  
Robin: Only fair to warn you. You caught me on a bad mood.  
  
Robin charged right in and did a number of punches. Seraph dodged three punches, blocked two, and countered with a punch to Robin's left cheek. Robin blocked that punch and a number of different punches that Seraph threw. Both Robin and Seraph were continuing their hand-to-hand combat until Seraph grabbed Robin's arm and performed an arm drag. Robin somersaulted back to his feet and surprised Seraph with backwards jump kick. Seraph got knocked down and jumped back up and did his high kick. Robin ducked down and did his own sweep but Seraph jumped up with his legs opened. Seraph made two different roundhouse kicks. Robin blocked the first one but the last one hit him in the gut. Robin was flying to the support beams of the roof and landed on one of the beams. Seraph jumped up and landed on another beam. They fought each other with a variety of kicks, jumping from one beam to another. Robin used his acrobatic skills to reach to the highest point of the roof while Seraph jumped to different beams and headed to Robin. Robin made a straight hard kick to Seraph's gut, crashing him to two support beams and landed hard on the ground. Robin landed back on the temple floor but Seraph quickly got up. Robin went back to his stance but Seraph raised his hand, telling Robin to stop.  
  
Seraph: Good.  
  
Robin looked at Seraph with pure confusion on his face.  
  
Seraph: The Matrix has many enemies. I just want to be sure.  
  
Robin: Of what?  
  
Seraph: That your on our side.  
  
Robin: (anime sweat drop) You know, you should've just asked.  
  
Seraph: No, you don't truly know someone unless you fight him. Come.  
  
Back at the Tower, the rest of the Titans were watching the window/TV showing a map of Jump City with a red dot that has the letter R.  
  
Starfire: What's taking Robin so long?  
  
Beast Boy: Maybe it was a trap after all.  
  
Cyborg: I don't know BB. If it were a trap, he would've called us by now. Don't worry; as long as that tracer's on him, we're O.K.  
  
Back at the temple, Seraph and Robin approached a broom closet. Seraph took a key out of his sleeve and inserted it into the doorknob. The door opened and both Seraph and Robin went through the door. The door closed behind them while at the same time, Robin's tracer went off on the map. The Titans got scared and turned to Cyborg. Cyborg, who was scared too, made a quick lie.  
  
Cyborg: Uuuuhhhh... His battery is low?  
  
Meanwhile, Robin was following Seraph down a white hallway that has nothing but green doors.  
  
Robin: Where are we?  
  
Seraph: You're in a programmer's maintenance passage. These doors lead to different areas of the Matrix.  
  
Robin: Huh?  
  
Seraph: Your world. However these doors must be opened with keys created by the Keymaker. And only a number of people have these types of keys.  
  
Robin: Are you the Keymaker?  
  
Seraph: The Kaymaker died a year ago. I'm just the guardian of the Oracle.  
  
The two approached one of the green doors and Seraph took out another key from his sleeve.  
  
Seraph: Robin, I'm going to open the door. It is up to you to walk through it. Do you understand?  
  
Robin gave a quick nod while Seraph opened the door. When Robin walked through the door, he was inside a living room of an apartment. The living room was filled with antique furniture and exotic plants. He continued to a beaded door that leads to a kitchen. In the kitchen, Robin saw three people in front of him. One was a black male wearing a black and purple suit and glasses with no holders for the ears. The other was a brown female wearing red leather pants and jacket, strange shaped glasses, and small dreadlocks in her hair. And the last person was a woman around her 50's sitting on a chair. She has frizzle hair, and wore a green dress with an orange apron.  
  
The Oracle: You must be Robin.  
  
Robin looked at the old woman.  
  
Robin: Who are you?  
  
The Oracle: Why do people always ask me that question when they already know the answer to?  
  
Robin: Are you telling me you are the Oracle? (small snicker) This has got to be a sick joke.  
  
The Oracle: If this is a joke I should be laughing, Tim Drake.  
  
Robin snicker soon faded as he heard his real name coming from a stranger.  
  
Robin: How did you know my real name?  
  
The Oracle: I know everything about you Robin. I know about the Titans history, their real names, and their past. Being the Oracle in the Matrix is so damn hard knowing about life and death. But it's all worth it. Have a seat.  
  
Robin: I better off standing.  
  
The Oracle looked at Robin with a small smile on her face. Robin then decided to sit at the table with the Oracle.  
  
Robin: Then again, sitting down seems much more comfortable.  
  
The Oracle: I knew you were going to do that.  
  
Robin then looked at the other two standing up.  
  
Robin: And who are you two?  
  
Morpheus: I am Morpheus, captain of the Nebuchadnezzar.  
  
Niobe: Captain Niobe from the Logos.  
  
Robin greeted the two captains then looked back at the Oracle.  
  
Robin: O.K. so why am I here?  
  
The Oracle: Tell me Robin; did you notice anything strange in the past few hours?  
  
Robin: Well Cyborg told me that a guy in a suit jumped off a police car and landed on the hood of a hot rod at the other end of the freeway. My team was chasing a criminal in Jump City when he flew out of a dead end ally. This criminal broke all laws of physics while fighting with us. We found out that he died 3 years ago. And that maintenance passage back there. Do all of that count as anything strange?  
  
The Oracle: Most likely. Robin, when you watch sci-fi movies, do you hear an actor saying, "Nothing is what it seems"?  
  
Robin gave a simple nod.  
  
The Oracle: Well that's what happened. You see Robin; your team experienced the middle of a battle that's been raging for a year. Evil programs, agents, and rebels are still fighting each other hoping to gain enough territory from each other. They keep this battle a secret so that know one knows about it. Not the citizens, not the police, not even superheroes like you or the Titans. But tonight, this world will change if we don't do something about it.  
  
Robin: About what?  
  
Morpheus: We have an archenemy that goes by the name of Merovingian. Most people called him the Frenchman. He's obsessed in controlling the Matrix and ruling it in the palm of his hand. Now he has the power to change the Matrix forever.  
  
Robin: I don't understand why this involves with me or the Titans.  
  
Niobe: We believe that Merovingian's working with someone. Someone you know a lot about.  
  
Niobe took a picture out of her jacket and handed it to Robin. Robin looked at the picture and saw the person wearing armor and a black and orange mask. Robin's face showed pure shock, confusion, and anger.  
  
Robin: Slade?  
  
The Oracle: You seemed surprised Robin.  
  
Robin: Why yes. You see, Slade died two months ago when he was burned alive in the lava pits. I thought we were rid of him. I guess we are wrong.  
  
Morpheus: What we know so far is that they had joined forces and created a device known as the Alterer. If we stop them before midnight, then we'll save the Matrix.  
  
Robin: And what happens if we don't?  
  
The Oracle: Then Merovingian will take over the Matrix. And Slade will make you and the Teen Titans into his very own apprentices.  
  
Robin felt anger on the inside, as he knows that he and Terra became apprentices for Slade and it was pure hell.  
  
Robin: I'm not going to let Slade do that.  
  
Robin stood up out of his seat and was about to leave but Seraph appeared into the kitchen and blocked the doorway.  
  
Robin: Get out of the way Seraph, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Morpheus: Robin, I could tell that you hate Slade, but you're not ready to take on Merovingian. You see he's a power hungry maniac that is obsessed with more power. And with the Alterer in his control, he will get that power. What you need is backup.  
  
Robin: (turned to Morpheus) We Titans can handle any villain that takes us on.  
  
Morpheus: But not Merovingian. Therefore, we already assigned you with one of our own.  
  
Robin: Who?  
  
Niobe: He goes by the name of LM. He was taught and trained by a savior in our world and could take on any challenge. But with a challenge this grave, he needs help, your teams help.  
  
Robin: LM huh? He sounds quite interesting. So where is he?  
  
Seraph moved away from the door as a figure appeared behind him. Robin turned around and saw the same guy that attacked his team.  
  
Robin: YOU!  
  
LM: Well nice to see you too.  
  
Robin took out his Bo staff out of his utility belt and was ready for battle but Morpheus stopped him.  
  
Morpheus: Hold it Robin. That's no way to treat your partner.  
  
Robin: You mean to tell me that LM's the same guy that attacked us?  
  
LM: Don't be surprised Robin, I didn't want your team on this mission as well.  
  
Robin: Really, well that can be arranged.  
  
The Oracle: Boys, boys. I don't want you two fighting in my home. Listen, this is a grave situation we're dealing with and this can't be solved with you two fighting. Now I want everyone to leave the kitchen, I want to have a private conversation with LM.  
  
Everyone left the kitchen except LM. LM took off his sunglasses and walked closer to the Oracle.  
  
LM: All right, what is it this time Oracle.  
  
The Oracle: LM, do you remember when you first came to me? I said to you that you have to choose your own path, your own destiny.  
  
LM: Yeah I remember that.  
  
The Oracle: It's been a year now, and you haven't found that path yet.  
  
LM: Things have been a little hectic lately and I don't know where to begin.  
  
The Oracle: LM, you've been taught by Neo for two years before the end of the war. You should know that you have a choice just like everyone else.  
  
LM: Yes, but there's nothing new to do. Ever since that day, the choices were scarce.  
  
The Oracle: Maybe, but perhaps that path is right in front of you and you just don't see it.  
  
LM: So you expect me to choose my path immediately?  
  
The Oracle: No LM, I expect you to make up your goddamn mind. One more thing, you still have Neo's glasses, do you?  
  
LM took out the damaged sunglasses out of his trench coat pocket and placed it on the kitchen table.  
  
LM: It's just for sad memories, but it gives me luck in every mission I go through.  
  
The Oracle: These glasses aren't just for memories or luck it's something more. I can sense a strange power in those glasses, a very special power indeed.  
  
LM: They're just glasses.  
  
The Oracle: Listen, if you ever in serious trouble, if you have a problem that can't be solved, put on these glasses. It can protect you.  
  
LM: I'll see to it at that.  
  
LM put Neo's glasses back in the trench coat pocket then asked the Oracle one more question.  
  
LM: Oracle about the choosing my own path. How should I know when I choose it?  
  
The Oracle: You'll know LM, you'll always know.  
  
LM put his sunglasses back on and he and the Oracle left the kitchen. Robin, Morpheus, Niobe, and Seraph were waiting for them in the living room. When the Oracle and LM entered the living room, Robin stared at LM in case he attacked.  
  
LM: You're still here?  
  
Robin: Morpheus told me to stay here.  
  
Morpheus: Now Robin, you and your team must join us at our base of operation after lunch. 1 PM, don't be late.  
  
Robin: And how do I get there?  
  
The Oracle took a key out of her purse and gave it to Robin.  
  
The Oracle: Use this key to open the storage room in your tower. LM would you mind bringing Robin back to the temple?  
  
LM: What? (looked at Robin) Fine.  
  
LM and Robin walked out of the Oracle's apartment and into the maintenance passage. While walking Robin was wondering about LM's history and started asking questions.  
  
Robin: So Luis, that is your real name right?  
  
LM: It was a long time ago O.K. I don't want to discuss about the past. I don't even want to join with the Titans in the first place.  
  
Robin: Then why don't you leave and we'll handle Slade and Merovingian?  
  
LM: Because it's a direct order by Commander Lock and the council of Zion. If I don't obey this order, Lock's going to kill me. Besides, You won't last a second with Merovingian and his soldiers.  
  
They both came to the door that leads back to the Chinese temple. LM opens the door and Robin went through the door, but turned to LM and asks him something else.  
  
Robin: One more question. Why did you save me back at the subway station?  
  
LM, who likes to keep Zion a secret, decides to answer his question in a different type of way.  
  
LM: Because you're not ready for the truth yet.  
  
LM closed the door while at the same time, Robin's communicator started sounding off. Robin picked it up and saw Cyborg's face again.  
  
Cyborg: (on the communicator) Robin where were you? Your tracer went off when you were inside and we couldn't contact you. What happened back there?  
  
Robin: Cyborg, I'm going to get some pizza, I'll explain everything when I get back to the Tower.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Chateau in the mountains, a French man was in his office going through a number of papers. He was in his mid thirties wearing a suit that looks like something out of Transylvania. The French man's name is Merovingian. He was looking at assigned papers and files until his phone rang. He picked it up to see who it is.  
  
Merovingian: Bonjour.  
  
Slade: (on the phone) Merovingian, it's me Slade.  
  
Merovingian: Ah Monsieur Slade, so glad you called. To what do I owe the pleasure?  
  
Slade: (on the phone) Everything's set for tonight.  
  
Merovingian: Bonne, bonne. Soon we'll have all the power to become gods.  
  
Slade: (on the phone) Let's see when the time comes.  
  
Merovingian: We, we, I'll contact you at the meeting. (hung up the phone) Cain, Abel.  
  
Two men entered the office and walked towards Merovingian.  
  
Cain and Abel: Yes sir.  
  
Merovingian: Give my wife something comfortable to wear and call our supportives. It's time to party.  
  
Please Review. 


	11. Suit Up

The Titans entered the rebels HQ and met up with LM. But now they have to wear new clothes and start a new type of training.  
  
Eleventh Chapter Notes  
  
The building the Titans are entering is just like the abandon building from the original Matrix with a mansion like style from the movie Underworld. More spoilers from season 2 of the Teen Titan series. The clothes that the Titans will be wearing would be the clothes I saw on Reloaded. I'll discuss this later on the chapter. Starfire's clothes would be the exact clothes she wore on the fan-fic story, "Starfire's Turn".  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them, nothing at all.  
  
Chapter 11: Suit Up.  
  
It was lunchtime at Titans Tower as the Teen Titans gathered around the living room table eating pizza. Robin was fortunate enough to find a Pizza Hut and ordered the 4forALL Pizza so that way the team won't argue which toppings they want on their pizza. Cyborg had the pepperoni side, Beast Boy and Terra ate the vegetarian and soy cheese side, Robin was eating the supreme side, Starfire had the original with ice cream and mustard topped on it (don't ask), and Raven was just drinking her herbal tea. Anyways, Robin discussed the information to his team while they were eating.  
  
Cyborg: So let me get this straight. Slade is still alive and formed a partnership with some French guy named Merovingian. They are creating a device that can change our city and us as well. Right?  
  
Robin nodded.  
  
Cyborg: And we have to stop them. However, we're getting help from the same guy that beat us. This Luis or LM or whatever the hell his name is.  
  
Robin gave another nod.  
  
Cyborg: Robin, as a good friend and teammate, I would like to ask you one thing. (exploded) ARE YOU NUTS???  
  
Robin: Cyborg, I don't want to argue about this. Besides I consider stopping Slade then dealing with LM.  
  
Starfire: I do not understand how could Slade be alive when we saw him burned in the ocean of lava?  
  
Robin: Maybe that was his robotic double. I mean I fought with one on the rooftops not long ago, and it had the same abilities and likeness of him.  
  
When heard that, her eyes showed both anger and guilt.  
  
Terra: You mean to tell me that I sacrificed my body for nothing?  
  
Beast Boy: Terra relax, it's not your fault, we didn't know this was going to happen.  
  
Robin: Beast Boy's right Terra, you don't need to feel guilty about what happened. Slade is a tricky villain and he always one step ahead of us.  
  
Beast Boy: Yeah, Slade almost destroyed us before we met you, and we know how he thinks. Just put behind you.  
  
Terra: All right BB. But what about LM, do we even trust him? He defeated us at the station, there's no way-  
  
Raven: Terra, we have no other choice. I remember reading an old saying from a book that goes, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."  
  
Cyborg: You mean we have to trust this guy?  
  
Robin: Raven has a point. Slade's working with an enemy we don't know. The only way to stop Slade is to join with LM and stop this new threat.  
  
Starfire: Robin, did this LM said anything about why he saved you?  
  
Robin: He said that I'm not ready for the truth.  
  
Beast Boy: Kay, that didn't answer the question.  
  
After lunch, the Titans got themselves ready before one. When the clock reached one the team followed Robin to a door that reads STORAGE.  
  
Beast Boy: Uh, why are we here.  
  
Robin took out the key the Oracle gave him out of his utility belt.  
  
Robin: Oracle said that I must use this key to gain access to their headquarters.  
  
Starfire: Why through the room of storage?  
  
Robin: I don't know.  
  
Robin inserted the key into the hole and slowly opened the door. The Titans went through the door but they didn't see a room filled with food, light bulbs, and equipment. Instead, they went into a grand hallway of an abandon mansion. It has a circular staircase that leads to the second floor, a caged area where two men were watching multiple security monitors, and two sticks with big lights on top of it. The condition of the mansion was ugly as the wallpaper was peeling, the paint was faded, and there was dust and cobwebs all over the place. The Titans continued walking down the hallway, wondering how they got there when Morpheus, Niobe, and Ghost appeared in front of them.  
  
Morpheus: Robin, so glad you come. And you must be the Teen Titans, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Terra. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Morpheus of the Neuchadnezzar, this is captain Niobe and her partner Ghost from the Logos.  
  
Starfire: Nice to meet you strange people. Can I ask you a question? What is this dark, dreary, horrible place?  
  
Morpheus: You're in our base of operation. Here we train, work, and plan out our missions.  
  
Cyborg: Uh... I don't want to be rude Morpheus, but this place looks more like a dump then a base.  
  
Morpheus: We have to find a place desolate enough so that no one won't find us.  
  
Robin: So, where's LM?  
  
Niobe: He must be in the armory room with his teammate. Ghost; take the Titans to the room.  
  
Ghost: My pleasure. Follow me please.  
  
Ghost and the Titans took the stairs up to the second floor and walked down a narrow hallway filled with crates and mine lights.  
  
Robin: You know Ghost, Niobe told me that LM was trained by a savior. Who's the savior anyways?  
  
Ghost: The savior's name was Neo. He was chosen to fulfill a prophecy and ended a war in Zion that lasted over a century.  
  
Raven: I read a book that said Zion is a sacred place, but no one ever found it.  
  
Terra: Wait a minute, I've never heard of a century war in the news. Or one that took place in Zion.  
  
Ghost: That's because that it's in our world. But we signed a peace treaty with the machines and ended the war. We've been in peace for a year now.  
  
Strafire: Oh glorious. Perhaps we could talk to this savior. Where is he?  
  
Ghost: He sacrificed himself to end the war.  
  
Robin: We're sorry; we didn't know he's gone. How did he die?  
  
Ghost: No one knows how he died. The only person who knows is LM.  
  
Robin: How does he know?  
  
Ghost: He went into the Matrix and saw Neo for the last time. He won't tell us because it's his own secret.  
  
They all approached a metallic door as Ghost opened it. The team walked right in and saw the inside of the armory room. On one side of the wall, there were a number of pistols, machine guns, shotguns, and rocket launchers, all aligned in order like in a museum. The other side showed a police style shooting range with manikins dressed as agents. The Titans walked up to the two people at the other end of the range. They saw LM using a modified .380 pistol and Connecter using a G36 rifle. The Titans approached the two as LM and Connecter put the guns down and looked at them. The Titans looked at LM in a mean kind of way.  
  
LM: Well, I could tell you guys missed me so much.  
  
Terra: How could we after the beat down you gave us. Still feeling the effects on the last impact you gave me.  
  
LM: Just be glad I didn't kill you.  
  
Terra: (anime vain popping) Why you. I going to-  
  
Robin: Terra. Sorry about that, she's not herself lately.  
  
LM: I could tell. Anyways, you guys are here so let's get started. Can I see your communicators for a sec?  
  
The team took out their communicators out of their pockets and belts, except Cyborg, and placed it on a nearby table. LM looked at them then gave them to Connecter.  
  
LM: Connector, take these communicators to the tech. room for a few check ups and modifications.  
  
Connecter: Yes sir.  
  
Connecter walked off with the communicators all over his arms.  
  
Cyborg: Yo, what is he doing with our stuff?  
  
LM: Some agents tap into different frequencies in many types of phones, even your communicators. We need to make sure that no one finds us or our headquarters. Now if you mind, we're waiting time, so let's go.  
  
LM and the Titans walked out of the armory and continued walking down the hallway.  
  
LM: My apology about what happened back at the station, but I don't want you guys seeing what I was doing.  
  
Robin: No problem LM. Why don't you tell us about Merovingian?  
  
LM: Well, since you're here I guess I should start. Merovingian is one of the fiercest programs any team has ever faced. He came from the older version of the Matrix and survived through his own archenemies over the years. He has a chateau in the mountains witch is also a base for his undead army, vampires. They are like the ones in the horror movies, except they carry advance weaponry. Merovingian dreams of having everything in the Matrix and tried a few plans to take over. My team stopped him 3 times and somehow he hates my guts. But with the Alterer in his control, his dreams will come true. Now that I gave you the info on Merovingian, perhaps you can talk to me about Slade.  
  
Robin: Well for what we know so far, Slade has a grudge against us for sometime. We don't have any history about Slade. What we know so far is that he wants to control both the city and us.  
  
LM: Really? Well what did he do?  
  
Robin: Well Slade tried to make me into his apprentice. If I didn't follow his orders, then he would've destroyed the Titans from the inside out with namoscopic probes. We did stop him and remove the probes out of our bodies.  
  
LM: Oh, impressive. Anything else?  
  
Robin: Slade turned Terra against us and she'd tried to kill us. He wanted to use Terra to activate a volcano to bury the city with lava but she double crossed Slade and threw him into the pit. She even sacrificed herself to control the lava and saved the city.  
  
LM: Wait a minute, Terra sacrificed herself to save a city, yet she still alive and here?  
  
Beast Boy: Yeah well, Starfire knew a certain acid that can dissolve molten rock and not harming what's on the inside. We traveled through the galaxy to find it and head back to dissolve her stone state. It wasn't easy but we got her back on the team.  
  
Cyborg: Yeah, she's still trying to get over the fact that it was her fault she betrayed the team, but she's slowly getting use to it.  
  
LM: Thank you for the story guys. Now that we got that out of the way, you said that Slade is dangerous right?  
  
Robin: That's right, in fact he's public enemy number one on our list.  
  
LM: Sound like a good challenge for me.  
  
Robin: What do you mean?  
  
LM: I like to take on any challenge the Matrix would give to me. It doesn't matter if it's a long police chase or an army of agent in a warehouse, either way I'm into it.  
  
Beast Boy: Great just what we need, an extremist.  
  
LM suddenly stopped in front of another metallic door and open it. They all went through the door but the room was so dark.  
  
LM: All right team, suit up.  
  
LM flicked the lights on and the team saw 6 built dressing rooms. In front of them was a table with six different sets of clothes. Three for the boys and three for the girls.  
  
Starfire: What are we doing here and what are these strange displays of fabric.  
  
LM: Those strange displays of fabric are your new uniforms. The dressing rooms are right in front of you and-  
  
Robin: Hang on, you expect us to wear these suits and jackets.  
  
Raven: No way. I'm better off with my cloak.  
  
LM: Guess what Raven, you're in a different city now and if anyone sees you wearing the clothes you have now you'll get killed. Besides the uniforms we got for you are bullet proof, and battle ready. Either that or let the Matrix be change forever, your choice.  
  
The Titans looked at Robin and waited for the answer.  
  
Robin: You heard him Titans, get dressed.  
  
LM took a seat at a nearby chair.  
  
LM: You got five minutes.  
  
Five minutes have passed and the team was in the dressing room putting on their clothes.  
  
LM: Five minutes have passed kids, come out.  
  
Robin was the first out. He was wearing a black-buttoned shirt brown pants, brown suit, brown tie, and brown shoes. He kept the mask on his face to hide his secret identity. Starfire came out after Robin. She wore a black shirt, a dark brown padded vest, black pants with flares at the end, black tall zipped boots, and black gloves. Cyborg was the next one out. Even though he's half robot, he wore only a long sleeved red jacket that reached down to his ankles. Raven came out looking humiliated. She wore a purple cut tank top, purple silk pants, a black long sleeve short jacket, black long boots, and black motorcycle style gloves. The next one out was Beast Boy. What he wore was a black-buttoned shirt, white suit, white pants, a white tie, and white leather shoes. The last one out was Terra. She was wearing a silver silk blouse, a black jacket, black pants, black gloves with holes for the fingers, and black long tied up boots. All of them were wearing different types of sunglasses, except Robin, and looked like they're ready for battle.  
  
Terra: Man, I look like someone out from the streets.  
  
Raven: You think you don't like it. I consider wearing a hood over my face, not glasses over my eyes.  
  
Starfire: Do these people always like to wear black?  
  
LM: You guys look great. Don't worry about the way you look, you'll get use to it.  
  
LM looked at Robin holding his cape in his hand.  
  
LM: Why are you holding that?  
  
Robin: This cape is made out of titanium, ten times stronger then steel. It could come in handy.  
  
Robin puts his cape inside his suit.  
  
LM: Now if you guys are ready, we'll begin training.  
  
All: Training???  
  
LM: Robin, you told me that the Teen Titans don't kill.  
  
Robin: Yeah, so...  
  
LM: So it's time to take it to a whole new level.  
  
That's the end of this chapter. Sorry about cutting in short but I have to go on a trip this week. So I won't be updating this story for a week. Please review this chapter while I'm gone. See ya. 


	12. Training

I'm back from Paris and I'm ready to continue this story. In this chapter, The Titans begin training Matrix style. But will they pass the test without getting hurt.  
  
Twelfth Chapter Notes  
  
I got one of these ideas from the part I saw in the making of the Animatrix, "The Final Flight of the Osiris." Others were fight scenes I got from the Teen Titan episodes.  
  
Disclaimer: I never owe anything period.  
  
Chapter 12: Training  
  
The Teen Titans entered a big dome shaped room that was made out of stone and steel. They walked to the center of the dome wondering what surprises LM's going to give them. LM, on the other hand, was in the control room with Night Owl looking through a see through window. LM grabbed a microphone from the control council.  
  
LM: (on the speakers) Testing, testing. 1 2 3. Is this thing on? All right Titans, you're inside one of our training simulators. This is where all Zion teams train to gain their speed, build physical strength, and drive their focusing abilities to the limit. This isn't going to be the exact type of training you guys do at the Tower, but it will help you survive the wrath of Merovingian. Any questions before we start?  
  
Robin: Yeah about the training, how tough are they?  
  
LM: (on the speakers) Well we'll start off easy for you, then we'll take you to two more challenges. It's just the basic lessons for beginners. Shall we get started?  
  
All the Titans nodded as LM turned to Night Owl who was sitting at the control council.  
  
LM: Night Owl, begin training program number 24XCO3, Sentinel Attack.  
  
Night Owl started the training as LM turned to the Titans and talk trough the speaker.  
  
LM: (on the speaker) Good luck team.  
  
Robin: Wait a minute, which program is this.  
  
Just then a loud thump was heard from behind the team. The Titans turned around and saw a huge octopus like machine with thirteen red eyes and ten tentacle like robotic arms.  
  
Beast Boy: This is easy?  
  
Robin: Looks easy in their books. If they want us to play by their rules, we'll play.  
  
The sentinel went to combat mode and positioned its tentacles to attack. The Titans got themselves ready for battle as they stare at the sentinel. The sentinel suddenly launched four of its tentacles at them.  
  
Robin: Titans, go!  
  
All the Titans ducked out of the way as the sentinel launched itself up in the air and struck down by extending its arms to grab hold of the ground. Robin and Terra got out of the way before the sentinel made contact. Robin took out three birdarangs out of his utility belt (which is underneath his suit) and threw it at the sentinel, taking out three of its eyes. The sentinel looked at Robin and was about to attack. But Terra, with her eyes glowing yellow underneath her sunglasses, raise the stone ground from underneath the sentinel. It then launched up and flew after Starfire. The sentinel quickly fired a red laser out of its mouth but Starfire flew sharply, avoiding the laser. The sentinel then used one of its tentacles to grab Starfire. However, Starfire turned around, took off her glasses, and used her eye beams to destroy the tentacle like arm. The sentinel was about to use its laser again but something was pulling it away from Starfire. It was Beast Boy in his pterodactyl form pulling the sentinel's tentacles with his talons. Beast Boy then threw the sentinel to the steel wall but it landed on the wall. Just then, Raven levitated in front of the sentinel with her eyes glowing white underneath her sunglasses. The sentinel used its tentacles to attack her but Raven formed a black bubble around her so that the sentinel won't penetrate through it. With the sentinel busy with Raven, Beast Boy had the opening he needs. He flew up high, morphed into a kangaroo, and used his big feet to slam the sentinel down to the concrete floor. The sentinel was able to get up but Cyborg grabbed its tentacles before it had a chance. Cyborg used his strength and spins the sentinel around until he let it go. The sentinel got smashed straight to the stone wall and got short-circuited after the collision. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg threw exploding disks, star bolts, and sonic blasters to disable the sentinel. Terra finished the job by dropping a big stone from the ceiling to crush the sentinel into a flat pancake. LM observed them from the look through window and was very impressed about the Titans status.  
  
LM: Not bad, for teenage super heroes. Let's see if they can handle the next one. Night Owl, training program number 40G2BE, Bullet Takedown.  
  
Back in the training dome, the Titans were celebrating in their first lesson, but then they heard gears moving around them. They turned and saw twelve sentry guns pointing at them.  
  
Terra: I guess this means we don't have time for a bathroom break huh.  
  
All the guns started to fire on the Titans, but Raven created a black dome around the team. Smoke started to form around the training dome as the guns continued firing. When the sentry guns stopped and the smoke cleared, the Titans were no where to be found. Even LM was shocked and confused about it.  
  
LM: Where'd they go?  
  
The sentry guns began searching for the Titans until two guns turned dark black and then exploded. The rest of the sentry guns looked up and saw the Titans coming down towards them. The rest of the guns started firing again while the Titans began splitting up. Robin took out three freeze disks and threw it at the first three sentry guns. All three of the guns were completely frozen and were unable to move. Starfire flew all over the dome avoiding the remaining sentry guns. She then charged up her star bolts and fired multiple shoots at one of the guns, destroying it completely. Two more sentry guns pointed at Starfire and opened fire at her. Starfire dodged out of the way while Cyborg came in and took out the guns. He used his strength to move one of the guns to target the other. Once the first one was destroyed, Cyborg used his sonic cannon to destroy the other one. Terra was a little busy with the next two guns when she formed a rocky barrier for her protection. She then used her powers to bring down two stone slabs behind the guns and crushed them down like the sentinel. Beast Boy, in his cheetah mode, ran fast to get to the last two guns but it was hard for him to get close to them. Starfire saw Beast Boy in trouble so she came in and shot more star bolts at the sentry guns. The guns shoot at Starfire as she zipped her way out of harm. With the guns distracted, Beast Boy quickly morphed into a mouse and slipped into a hole of one of the sentry guns. Once inside, he starts chewing on the wires that operates the guns. Soon the sentry gun went haywire, destroyed the sentry gun next to it, and blew itself up. Beast Boy got out of the explosion as a turtle in a shell then morphed back to his human self and landed on the floor. The Titans once again celebrated while LM looked on.  
  
LM: Bulletproof or not, their skills are quiet impressive. I wonder... Night Owl, insert training program number 8XO1ZM.  
  
Night Owl: Sir, that program's for experts only.  
  
LM: Shut up and start the program.  
  
In the training dome, the Titans were waiting for their final challenge. Just then, something came out from the center of the dome. What it was is an android dressed as an agent.  
  
Cyborg: This is our final task? Fighting some guy in a suit?  
  
Starfire: He looks harmless.  
  
Robin: Looks can be deceiving Star, don't let your guard down.  
  
Beast Boy walked up to the agent, not knowing what will happen.  
  
Beast Boy: Oh c'mon Robin, he isn't doing any-  
  
Before Beast Boy could finish his sentence, the agent grabbed his wrist tightly and tossed him towards the dome wall.  
  
Robin: See what I mean. Titans, take him out!  
  
The rest of the team fired and threw everything they got. But like the real agents, the android agent dodged every shot while standing.  
  
Cyborg: So much for that idea. Robin, do we have a plan B?  
  
Robin: We fight.  
  
Robin charged right in, took out his staff, and attacked the agent. Any type of physical attack Robin used, the agent either dodged them or blocked them. The agent then did a cobra strike on Robin's face, sending him flying to the stone ground. Starfire was flying to the agent's back while Cyborg charged in the front. The agent somersaulted backwards over Starfire and both Starfire and Cyborg collided with each other. Terra used her earth abilities to lift big stone balls and threw them. The agent quickly jumped, ducked, and punched its way through them until it reached to Terra and gave her a stiff punch to the chest.  
  
Raven: Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!  
  
Raven enclosed the agent with her dark magic. The agent quickly slipped away from her grasp and grabbed Raven by the neck, choking the life out of her. Beast Boy showed up out of nowhere in his goat form and rammed the agent to the side, letting go of Raven. The agent jumped up from its feet while Beast Boy morphed into a bear. He made a few slashes but the agent was too fast for him. Then the agent made quick work with Beast Boy by lifting him up and tossed him to Robin, who was running back for round two. The two Titans collided with each other and landed on the ground.  
  
Beast Boy: O.K. That was totally uncalled for.  
  
The rest of the team gathers with Robin and Beast Boy. The android agent stared at the Titans and slowly walked towards them. At the control room, LM watched over the look through glass to see any progress.  
  
Night Owl: Ah shit, they're not going to make it. I'm aborting the program.  
  
LM: No, keep it on! They must pass it.  
  
Back at the dome, the Titans are between an agent and a hard place.  
  
Starfire: He's too strong and too fast. What do we do?  
  
Robin: Only one thing left to do. Terra...  
  
Terra nodded and lifted one of her hands as it glowed yellow. The ground shook around the agent's feet as the stone floor raised up. The agent jumped up but a stone wall went full force and smashed the agent's face, showing the robotic face from the inside.  
  
Robin: Teen Titans, Go!  
  
All the Titans charged for victory in defeating the agent. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and used his claws to slash the agent's chest. Starfire and Cyborg teamed up and used star bolts and a sonic blaster to rip a hole through the agent's torso. With the agent disabled, Raven used her powers to enclose it again. And Robin finished it with a stiff upper cut to the chin and rips the agent's head off its body. The lifeless body was flying towards the look through window of the control room. LM and Night Owl ducked out of the way while at the same time; the destroyed body smashed through the window and hit a computer modem. LM stood up and looked down at the android. What he saw was a damaged body with sparks flying, oil gushing, and no head. He turned back to the now destroyed window and saw the Titans; all of them tired and filled with sweat, but valiant in the end. Still amazed, he slowly grabbed the microphone and started to say something.  
  
LM: (on the speakers) Congratulation Titans! You all passed.  
  
Robin: (tired) You said take it to the next level, and we did. Now are we done here, or you have more surprises for us?  
  
LM: (on the speakers) No, no. That's all for today.  
  
A door opened in the control room and a freedom fighting soldier appeared from the door. He looked down and saw the agent in major damage. He looked up at LM for an explanation. LM quickly joked about it.  
  
LM: Spring cleaning. What do you want?  
  
Freedom Fighter: You and the Titans are needed at the briefing room right away.  
  
LM: Very well. (turn to his microphone) All right Titans, go get something to drink and head to the briefing room. Night Owl will assist you.  
  
Robin: (tired) What is it this time?  
  
LM: (on the speakers) Hopefully good news.  
  
LM turned off his mic and followed the freedom fighter to the briefing room.  
  
So far so good. If it's a little confusing, give me a review. 


	13. Departure

In the next chapter, LM and the Titans discuss plans, gather what they need, grab the car, and leave for their adventure. It's nothing much, but gives a lot of detail.  
  
Thirteenth Chapter Notes  
  
The cars and trucks names I got in different car web sites. The old school cars I got from some of the episodes of Pimp My Ride. The laptop name I got from the Sony web site. The shotgun name I found on a Half-Life site.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the names on the sites.  
  
Chapter 13: Departure  
  
Night Owl led the team to the briefing room, turning from corner to corner. The Titans were enjoying their drinks. Robin and Cyborg drank Powerade, Beast Boy had a soy milkshake, Terra got a V8, Starfire (oddly enough) sipped on a jar of mustard, and Raven had another cup of herbal tea.  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, I can't believe that your kitchen was packed and nothing's expired.  
  
Night Owl: Yes well, we need energy to keep our minds focused. Besides, you deserve this break after what you guys went through. I mean no beginner ever passed an expert level like that.  
  
Robin: What expert level?  
  
Night Owl: The agent you fought back there.  
  
Cyborg: Wait a sec, you mean LM lied to us.  
  
Night Owl: Well not all of it. You see the first two courses were easy but when the captain saw you passed the first two he decided to do something different.  
  
Raven: And your captain did that because...  
  
Night Owl: He likes to take the challenge of it.  
  
They all approached a door labeled "BRIEFING" in black paint. Night Owl opened the door and the Titans went in. When they went in, they saw LM, Morpheus, and Niobe gathered around a sturdy table filled with blueprints, papers, and laptops.  
  
Morpheus: The Teen Titans. Forgive my immediate urgency, but as you already know, time is always against us.  
  
Robin: So what did we miss?  
  
LM: Apparently, we got good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?  
  
Starfire: Perhaps we should listen to the news of pleasantness first.  
  
Robin: Good idea Star. So what's up?  
  
Niobe: Lock, our commander in Zion, looked up information from a disk that Last Hope extracted from Merovingian. What you see on the table are blueprints and information of an incivious device known as the Alterer. This machine is used to alter the Matrix in case something goes terribly wrong. If we don't stop it at midnight, Merovingian and Slade will control everything.  
  
Terra: No problem, we'll launch a missile and it'll be over with.  
  
Morpheus: That won't work. The outside casing is made out of a special steel that's ten times thick. A missile will only scratch it.  
  
Beast Boy: Then how are we supposed to destroy this thing?  
  
Niobe: By going into the belly of the beast. The Alterer's core is made out of a material known as neptunium, a very rare but very dangerous element. One side effect is that it's vulnerable to flames. Our only option is to place a detonator in the core and blow the device straight to hell.  
  
Cyborg: Hold up, you don't expect us to go in there. Anyone who's exposed with neptunium will die instantly.  
  
LM: Didn't you hear Morpheus, Cyborg? The casing is made out of titanium; it's the same material as Robin's cape. Most likely it's protecting whatever's outside from the core inside. One of us will go inside the core with the cape around us and place the detonator. It won't be easy, but this is the only shot we have here.  
  
The looks at the Titans faces show uncertain comfort on this mission. Robin, who knows how dangerous this is going to be, made his decision.  
  
Robin: Looks like we have no choice. Do you know where the Alterer is?  
  
LM: Uh... Actually, that's the bad news.  
  
Morpheus: We didn't find any info on the Alterer's location. For what we know, the only people that knows the location is Merovingian and Slade.  
  
Cyborg: Since Slade is impossible to catch, that means...  
  
Robin: We have to find Merovingian.  
  
LM: That's a great idea. Unfortunately, that's another problem.  
  
Robin: What?  
  
LM: Merovingian is a tricky program. Since the Matrix is huge, he is able to move freely around the place without detection. It's impossible to find him, even on Google.  
  
Raven: So what you're trying to say is that we're screwed.  
  
Niobe: No. There's a way to get to Merovingian.  
  
Niobe handed a photo to Robin. Robin looked at the photo and saw a homeless guy in a subway car.  
  
Robin: So, who am I looking at.  
  
Morpheus: He goes by the name of the Trainman. He works for Merovingian and was responsible for transporting the Alterer from our world to your world. If we catch the Trainman before he leaves, we'll be able to locate Merovingian and stop the Alterer.  
  
Robin: And do you know where we can find him?  
  
LM: He always hangs around in subways. It's the only place for him to transport equipment and other programs from the machine world.  
  
Beast Boy: Great, just our luck. We can't find the Alterer, and we have to play tag with some homeless guy in the subway tunnels.  
  
Morpheus: LM, you and the Titans will leave at 5 PM. In the meantime, I believe the Titans need a break.  
  
LM: Very well. Connecter is almost finish with your communicators. Perhaps you guys wish to chill in my team's room.  
  
Robin: If you say so. We'll rest there.  
  
LM: Good, follow me please.  
  
In Last Hope's room, it's almost like something a real teenager love. Even though the room has peeled off wall paints and worn out furniture, there's some electric technology for them. There's a digital, wide screen TV, an Aiwa surround sound system playing Audioslave, an X Box, and Dell high- speed computer with Internet connections. Connecter was putting the final installments on the last Titan Communicator, Kill Switch was fixing the weapons for LM, Silent Night and Night Owl were talking to each other, and Max Speed was watching WWE Raw on tape.  
  
Kill Switch: I bet you ten bucks that Christian will beat Chris Jerico in that steel cage.  
  
Max Speed: Kill Switch, you lost 40 dollars to me on both the Super Bowl and the Wrestlemania main event. You expect me to bet you on this match?  
  
Kill Switch: Just one more Max, and then that's it.  
  
Max Speed: All right, one more bet. Forty bucks on Jerico.  
  
Night Owl: Jesus, does Kill Switch ever get tired of losing bet on Max.  
  
Connecter: That's him you know. He's good with the gun, but he's not good on bets.  
  
Kill Switch: Connecter. SHUT UP!  
  
Just then the door opened and LM came in. The Titans followed behind them. Last Hope quickly acted and pulled out their guns and rifles at the Titans but LM stopped them.  
  
LM: It's all right team, they need a place to crash for a while.  
  
Last Hope put their guns away and went back to their own business. Robin looked around the place then looked back at LM.  
  
Robin: So this is where you guys live huh?  
  
LM: Yeah. It's not much, but it's close to home.  
  
Starfire: I don't see any beds. Where do you hibernate?  
  
LM: Actually, we sleep outside of the Matrix. But that's another story. Connecter, are the communicators ready?  
  
Connecter: They are all ready sir.  
  
The Titans approached a table where there are 5 of their communicators and LM's Samsung cell phone.  
  
Connecter: Now Titans, I modify your communicators so that the agents won't tap and trace them to our headquarters. They are also connected to LM's cell phone, so that LM will talk to you guys or you can talk to LM yourself.  
  
LM: Thanks Connecter. Now you guys make yourselves right at home until we leave.  
  
LM grabbed his cell phone and put it on his belt buckle. He then approached to Kill Switch who had the weapons on another table, as well as a ten-dollar bill.  
  
LM: Let me guess, another bet with Max Speed?  
  
Kill Switch: You know it captain. This time, I'm going to win this bet.  
  
LM: Whatever, just hook me up with some heavy-duty weaponry.  
  
Kill Switch: Yes captain, here are your usual weapons. Two P229 pistols with four clips, two Mac11s with four clips, five grenades, three smoke grenades, and two flash bangs.  
  
LM placed all his guns and grenades in his weaponry belt. Kill Switch then took out a shotgun and ammo from underneath and placed it on the table.  
  
LM: What's this?  
  
Kill Switch: Captain, say hello to the XM1014 shotgun. The Phalanx grabbed this and other weapons from the Black Mesa army base 5 months ago.  
  
LM: Why the hell would I need a shotgun?  
  
Kill Switch: This isn't no ordinary shotgun sir. This baby's been modified so it can be used in case of an alien attack. It only works on close range targets but its firing power is real strong. (opening the shotgun) The ammunition is 12-guage shells that can put a hole through a person's insides. It could be useful when you're in deep shit.  
  
LM thought about it for a moment then grabbed the box of shotgun ammo and placed it in his trench coat pocket and placed the shotgun with the strap behind his back.  
  
LM: I'll take your word Kill Switch. Anything else?  
  
Kill Switch: Just one more thing.  
  
Kill Switch went to the closet and took out a backpack with a timer on it. He then placed it on the table.  
  
Kill Switch: Morpheus told me that you need a detonator. So I went through the inventory and found the perfect one for you. In the backpack, there are twenty dynamite sticks and two gallons of nitro glycerin. Enough to blow up the core. There's a digital clock on the outside and is set to explode at midnight.  
  
LM: The same time as the Alterer will be activated.  
  
Kill Switch: The detonator's not armed so you have to put in the code to arm it. I'll give you the code.  
  
Kill Switch gives LM a piece of paper with the code the reads '84953'. LM slips it in his trench coat pocket with the shotgun shells.  
  
Kill Switch: Captain, can I ask you something? Do you think that the Titans need some weapons for protection?  
  
LM looked at the Titans, who were feeling comfortable for the moment, and looked back at Kill Switch for an answer.  
  
LM: Kill Switch, they don't need any weapons. They are the Teen Titans, youngsters of justice, and the only super hero teenage group in the Matrix. They have incredible agility, unimaginable strength, and have special gifts. They don't need guns, rifles, or rocket launchers.  
  
Kill Switch: But do you think you can trust these people. I mean, you beat them down and well-  
  
LM: Listen, I don't like this more then you. But this is a serious situation we got here. I consider working with them then against them.  
  
Kill Switch: Right, right.  
  
Announcer on TV: Here's your winner, Chris Jerico.  
  
Kill Switch: (exploded) WHAT!?!  
  
Max Speed: You heard the announcer my man, pay up.  
  
Kill Switch: How about two out of three?  
  
Everyone was relaxing until the clock struck five. The Titans were leaving Last Hope's room until LM stopped them, so that he would say good bye to his own team.  
  
Connecter: Good bye captain.  
  
LM: Bye Connecter.  
  
Night Owl: We'll wish you luck sir.  
  
LM: Thanks Night Owl.  
  
Kill Switch: If you're get into any trouble, you call us.  
  
LM: I will.  
  
Max Speed: Let Neo be with you sir.  
  
LM: And also with you.  
  
Silent Night gave LM a hug for luck.  
  
Silent Night: Captain, please be careful.  
  
LM: As careful as I can be. (turning to the Titans) All right Titans, time to go.  
  
LM and the Titans left the room and headed to the garage. When they went into the garage, the Titans couldn't believe what they are seeing. The garage is almost like a parking lot floor and was filled with a variety of cars, trucks, and motorcycles. The bikes were from Harvey Davidson, Suzuki, and Yamaha. There are a number of old school cars like the Mustang, the Honda CRX, the Pontiac Trans Am, the Oldsmobile Cutless Supreme, and the Cadillac. There are also a number of new cars like the Lexus ES, the Honda Element, the GMC Sierra, the Toyota Celica, the Mitsubishi Eclipse, and the Scion XB. And there were powerful trucks like the Dodge Caravan, the Toyota Sienna, the Jeep 4X4, the Mercury Villager LS, and the Ford Windstar.  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, look at all these cars.  
  
Cyborg: Yeah, and the garage is huge. How did you get all these vehicles man?  
  
LM: Let's just say we have some connections.  
  
Robin: So, which ones are we taking any ways?  
  
LM took out a key chain out of his trench coat pocket.  
  
LM: Actually, I got the perfect ride for us.  
  
He pushed the button on the key chain and out comes a black Cadillac Escalade. The Escalade stopped in front of them.  
  
LM: Hop on in Titans, we don't have a lot of time.  
  
The Titans went inside the truck while LM opened the trunk and put both the detonator and the shotgun in the back. He then went inside the truck and looked at the Titans. Robin was next to LM in the front, Starfire and Cyborg were in the middle seats, and Beast Boy, Terra, and Raven were in the back. Inside the Escalade was a Sony VAIO X505 Notebook with online capability on the bench council.  
  
Robin: Uh... Do you know how to drive this truck?  
  
LM: Robin, I have downloads about driving, fighting, and shooting in my head. I know what I'm doing.  
  
LM shifted gears and did a K turn to the exit of the garage. The garage door automatically opened and showed a long tunnel with lights. LM immediately shifted his gears to second drive.  
  
LM: Fasten your seatbelts kids, it's going to be a bumpy ride.  
  
He put his foot on the accelerator pedal and the Escalade went through the tunnel in warp speed. And so their mission begins.  
  
Please review. 


	14. Metro City

The Teen Titans have entered a different city and was wondering about LM's history.  
  
Fourteenth Chapter Notes  
  
When I played the game "Enter the Matrix", I saw a sign that said Metro Police. I believe that the city the Matrix cast fights in is Metro City. I even added Persephone in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the city.  
  
Chapter 14: Metro City  
  
LM and the Teen Titans were in the Escalade, driving down a long tunnel. Beast Boy was getting bored of the trip.  
  
Beast Boy: Are we there yet?  
  
LM: For the third time Beast Boy, NO! God dammit, is he always like that?  
  
Robin: He always gets irritated when we go to long trips. Still Beast Boy's right. We'd been in this tunnel for half an hour. When are we going to get there?  
  
LM: Just two more minutes Robin. You could see that we're in an underground tunnel. People will suspect that a car would come out of an abandon building. All teams must make sure that no one notices anything. That's why we built this tunnel, to ensure our safety.  
  
Robin: Safety of what?  
  
LM: Of the Matrix itself.  
  
Beast Boy: If you two are done talking to each other, will you turn on the radio or something, I'm bored to death here.  
  
LM: ALL RIGHT ALREADY! God you're annoying.  
  
LM inserted a Linkin Park CD on the CD player, just to keep Beast Boy happy. A small light opened in front of them, revealing the end of the long tunnel. When they left the tunnel, they were in an old excess roadway that connected to an active freeway. The Escalade went into the freeway without any problems what so ever. The Titans started to realize that they are in a different city.  
  
Starfire: Something tells me we're not in Jump City anymore.  
  
LM: Teen Titans, welcome to Metro City.  
  
The Titans looked at the windshield and saw a city filled with tall skyscrapers. Minutes later, the team entered the city of mystery and the unreal. The Titans were amazed with the sights and sounds of this city. They never see buildings taller then their tower, or how busy the streets are during the day. The truck stopped in the middle of downtown on a red light. As people walked past the Escalade, LM looked at them in concern.  
  
LM: Look at them, all these people. They always do the same thing day in and day out. You know the routine, wake up, have breakfast, go to work, have lunch, go back home, have dinner, and go to sleep. Truth is, is that all of them are slaves in the machine world. What they're doing is extracting energy to fuel the machines power source. What these humans are to the machines, are just plain AA batteries.  
  
Starfire: I understand what you're saying LM. When I was small, the Gordanians sent my sister and me to slavery for six years. Believe me, you don't want to know what it's like when you're a Gordanian slave.  
  
LM: Your slavery and their slavery are a whole lot different Starfire.  
  
Robin: Were you once one of those slaves LM?  
  
LM didn't answer Robin's question and remained silent.  
  
Robin: I'll take that as a yes.  
  
The light turned green and LM continued driving. He then looked at the clock and it read 6:15.  
  
LM: Are you guys hungry?  
  
LM and the Titans went to the nearest Burger King and had their meals. Robin had a Double Whopper value meal, Cyborg ate a Angus Steak Burger, Starfire and Terra both had the Double Cheeseburger value meal, Beast Boy ate two bowls of the Side Garden Salad, and LM had the Chicken Tender value meal. Raven got out of a Starbucks coffee shop holding a cup of herbal tea and sat with her teammates. LM looked at Raven and asked her a question.  
  
LM: Why do you drink that stuff Raven? Why not eat some real food like us?  
  
Raven: Tea helps calm my nerves and all that salty, sugary foods you're eating, would make me lose control of my powers. I remember one time when Beast Boy put sugar in my tea.  
  
Beast Boy: (a little nervous) I thought it was a good joke.  
  
Cyborg: Yeah, well that joke blew up half of public property and almost destroyed the tower. You still have to pay the bills on the four traffic lights, two cars, a mailbox, and the many windows Raven shattered.  
  
Beast Boy: (anime sweat drop) I'm still working on it.  
  
The team continued eating when Robin continued asking questions to LM.  
  
Robin: So, what's your life like before you became a freedom fighter?  
  
LM: Why you ask that?  
  
Cyborg: Well we looked up your Bio on the computer and it said that you had a good life before you killed yourself.  
  
LM: What Bio? My Bio?  
  
Starfire: Yes, it said your name was Luis Javier Morgado and you had a good education and-  
  
LM: I don't want to hear anymore of that crap. Don't want to revisit the past.  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, is your name really Luis?  
  
LM: I'm not Luis, Beast Boy. The Luis you're talking about died three years ago when he found out the truth.  
  
Robin: Is that the same truth that almost killed me?  
  
LM: You could say that.  
  
Starfire: Perhaps you could tell us your side of the story.  
  
LM: Can't.  
  
Robin: Why?  
  
LM: Well-  
  
A ring suddenly disturbed LM. It turned out it was his Samsung cell phone. He took it out and looked at the screen the said "Kid".  
  
Raven: Who's on the phone?  
  
LM: It's Kid, he's the operator of my team and helps us get out of though situations. (turns on phone) Yeah Kid.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Sir, I spotted the Trainman. He's on subway train number A9 taking a nap.  
  
LM: We're on our way. (hangs up phone) Finish eating and get in the car. NOW!  
  
The Titans finished eating, threw away the food, and headed back in the Escalade. LM pushes the shift staff to drive and slam on the pedal. Civilians dodged out of the way and traffic came to a halt as LM exited the parking lot the hard way and entered the streets.  
  
Robin: What's the hurry?  
  
LM: Kid found the Trainman. He's on the subway car that's numbered A9. If my calculations are correct, he's using the train to take his own train to Mobil Ave. Our only option is to cut him off at 68th Street.  
  
Cyborg: Sounds good, we'll surround him and ask him questions.  
  
LM: Oh yeah, that's a good idea. Except for the fact that he'll stop the train and take another way to get to his train, not to mention slowing us down in the process. Fortunately I have plan to stop him.  
  
LM looked at the clock and it reads 6:55.  
  
LM: We better hurry, his train leaves at 7:30. If we lose him, kiss your freedom goodbye.  
  
LM made a sharp turn on a red light, stopping traffic at the street crossroads. Meanwhile, at the other side of town, a classic black limo with an M on the back doors rode smoothly down a street. Inside the limo, Cain and Abel were sitting on the side, and at the back seat, Merovingian talking to Slade on a cell phone. Sitting next to him was beloved and devoted wife, Persephone.  
  
Merovingian: Yes Slade, everything's set for tonight's meeting.  
  
Slade: (on the phone) Wonderful, I'll be there via satellite.  
  
Merovingian: You know, you're a great man Slade, a very great man. That's why I want to give you something.  
  
Slade: (on the phone) Really, what is it?  
  
Merovingian: You told me that you have a problem with a bunch of teenage misfits. Quoi leur nom de nouveau? Ah yes, the Teen Titans. I bringing in a few presents for you, so you can stop your Titan problem.  
  
Slade: (on the phone) Hmmm... I'll see how good my presents will aid me. In the meantime, I'll see you at the meeting.  
  
Merovingian: Adieu.  
  
He hangs up the phone and threw it to Abel. He then grabbed his glass of Champaign and sipped it. He looked at his wife, who's not enjoying anything at all.  
  
Merovingian: What's wrong my love?  
  
Persephone: It's repulsive that you're working with that slug.  
  
Merovingian: Slug? Come on monchare. Slade's not a slug, he's an important businessman that want's what I want, respect.  
  
Persephone: Is that what you care about, respect? What about love, my love?  
  
Merovingian: Persephone, my love, I do love you. And at midnight, we'll have everything in our love life. (French laughter)  
  
Merovingian's limo rode down the street to the meeting, unaware that LM and the Titans are going to stop them.  
  
French meaning  
  
Quoi leur nom de nouveau?  
  
What's their name again?  
  
Please review. 


	15. Trainman Hunting

The hunt has officially begun. LM's chasing the Trainman and the Titans must use any means necessary to block the Trainman's path. Will they stop the Trainman before he leaves?  
  
Fifteenth Chapter Notes  
  
Appearances of the Trainman, the Twins, Slade, and the H.I.V.E. in this chapter. It's the usual chase scene from the Matrix Revolutions with a twist.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the chase.  
  
Chapter 15: Trainman Hunting  
  
A group of people was waiting for the A9 train at the subway station at 68th Street. LM walked down to the station and joined with the group of people. He took out his cell phone and contacted Robin.  
  
LM: Robin, is everyone set for the plan?  
  
Robin: (on the phone) Yeah, we're ready. Are you sure this is going to work?  
  
LM: My team followed the Trainman for some time. I know how he thinks. Don't worry, when you guys see a homeless man running around holding a gun, you know what to do.  
  
LM hung up the phone while at the same time; the train numbered A9 arrived at the station. He looked at his watch that read 7:15 and entered the car. The subway train departed the station and went into the dark tunnel. LM went into car after car looking at business people, teenagers, and parents with kids. He finally found the Trainman napping on the seat of the fifth car.  
  
LM: Trainman!  
  
The Trainman woke up and saw LM walking towards him. He immediately jumped out of the seat, took out his .357 Magnum pistol out of his worn out coat pocket, and pointed it at LM. The civilians on the car panicked and ducked down under the seats.  
  
Trainman: You again? How many times do I have to tell you punks to leave me alone?  
  
LM: I'm only here to talk.  
  
Trainman: Talk? I had it up to here with you pests. You should understand that I'm only here to do one thing and one thing only, my job.  
  
LM: And does this job include stealing illegal equipment from 01?  
  
Trainman: Oh, now I see. You're here to stop my boss's plan. Well I got news for you pal; you'll never succeed.  
  
LM: I will as soon as you answer me some questions.  
  
Trainman: I'm not telling you anything.  
  
The Trainman pulls the emergency brake lever and the train made an abrupt stop at another station. He opened the automatic doors and exited the train. LM quickly followed the Trainman and pulled out his cell phone to contact the Titans.  
  
LM: All right Titans, the Trainman's on the lose. When you see him, you know what to do.  
  
LM put his cell phone away and took out his pistol. He followed the Trainman up the stairs to the main halls of the subway. The Trainman started to take shoots from his pistol, but LM took cover at a corner wall. The Trainman headed into a four-way tunnel intersection until four star bolts came out of one tunnel and four birderangs came out from the second. The Trainman ducked down and headed to the third tunnel while LM followed him down the tunnel. He shot out three bullets out of his pistol just to try to slow the Trainman down. The Trainman shot out a couple of more bullets out of his pistol but LM flipped over and avoided the bullets. The Trainman kept on running, took out a box of bullets, and reloaded his pistol. He enters a "fork in the road" hallway, one leading to long narrow hallway, the other leading to another. A sonic laser came from one end of the hallway, but the Trainman ducked down again and headed to the other direction. LM followed the Trainman to that direction and was chasing him down the hallway, which leads to another station. The Trainman was about to reach the end of the hall but ceiling started to collapse, blocking his path. The Trainman then took an abrupt turn and took the stairs down to the station. LM continued to follow the Trainman down the steps and into the station. They continued running until the Trainman pointed his gun at LM. LM hid behind the pillar and start shooting out more bullets from his pistol. They did their hide and shot game until they heard a subway car coming down a dark tunnel. The Trainman felt pleased about this, but LM knew what he's going to do. LM came out of the pillar but the Trainman continued shooting. LM went back to his pillar while the Trainman started running. LM jumped out of the pillar and tried to stop him, but the Trainman jumped off the platform seconds before the train passed and landed on the other platform. Then the train left, the Trainman was nowhere to be found. LM took out his cell phone and called Raven.  
  
LM: Raven, the Trainman is heading your way. Be ready for him. I'm going to contact the others and we'll join you from there.  
  
Heading back to the Trainman, he entered an old abandon station, which hadn't been used for a long time. The Trainman walked close of the edge of the platform. He removed his sleeve and looked at the number of watches on his arm. When one of the watches hit 7:25, a loud noise came from one end of the dark tunnel.  
  
The Trainman: Right on time.  
  
A subway train come out of the tunnel and slowly stopped. The train had a bright silver casing on the outside while the inside had with white floors, seats, walls, and ceiling. There is a brightly-lit sign that read "Mobl Ave" on each car. As the automatic doors opened, the Trainman begins walking towards one of the doors. When he walked up to the edge, something stopped him in his tracks. He couldn't even move a muscle until he looked down and saw his body enwrapped itself in a black aurora. The Trainman got scared and tried to worm his way out of it but he had no luck what so ever. He felt himself being levitated off the ground. Then with force, he flew out of the car, and got hit hard on the subway wall. Having his brain rattled, the Trainman shook it off and saw a teenage girl holding her right hand covered in the same dark aurora as the Trainman's body. She had pale gray skin, short purple hair, eyes glowing white underneath her sunglasses, and a jewel on her forehead.  
  
Trainman: Who in the hell are you?  
  
Raven: Your worst nightmare.  
  
All of a sudden, something bright came from both sides of his head. The Trainman looked at the left, he saw a girl a year older then the pale girl with orange skin, bright red hair, and eyes glowing green underneath her sunglasses. Her fist formed a glowing green ball of energy aiming at his side. He immediately looked at the other side; it was an African American male at the age of 20. Half of his face is made of machinery with a glowing red eye underneath his sunglasses and an arm that looks like some sort of a cannon that's glowing light blue. The Trainman looked in front and saw three more figures standing behind Raven. One is a young male with spiky hair and had a mask over his eyes; one is another male with green skin, hair, and eyes, and one female with long blonde hair.  
  
Trainman: Is it a little early for Halloween kiddies?  
  
LM: Those aren't costumes Trainman, those are the real deal.  
  
LM came in from the right, took out his pistol, and aimed it at the Trainman's forehead.  
  
Trainman: You. You set this up the whole time you chased me?  
  
LM: Let's just say I know how you think my friend.  
  
Trainman: And who are these people? Rookies, programs, freaks that escaped from the circus?  
  
LM: Surely you don't know about the Teen Titans now.  
  
Trainman: The Teen Titans? The same Teen Titans that protects Jump City? They look different in those outfits.  
  
Robin: Don't remind us. (pointed at LM) We have to wear these is because he forced us to.  
  
LM: (looking at Robin) I don't want you guys to stick out like a sore thumb. (looking back at the Trainman) Now that we caught you Trainman, it's time for you to answer some questions. What do you know about the relationship between your boss and Slade?  
  
Trainman: Like I said before, I'm not telling you anything. I'm getting sick and tired of you people coming to me for some answers. I'm only here to do my job, transporting programs and equipment. I'm not here to play a game of Twenty Questions.  
  
LM: Trainman, you got Starfire holding a star bolt at one side of your head, Cyborg holding a Sonic Blaster at the other side, and yours truly holding a pistol to your forehead. Either you answer me the question or there's going to be a major mess at the station. Either way, I win.  
  
The Trainman thought this over for a second and gave LM the answer.  
  
Trainman: All right fine, I'll tell you. Two months ago, I got a call from the Merovingian that he wants equipment from 01. He gave me the blueprint, the list, everything I need to get what he wants. He didn't tell me anything that he's working with someone, not even Slade.  
  
LM: When did your boss tell you to steal illegal equipment?  
  
Trainman: I believe that he talked to me on March 15th.  
  
Cyborg: Hey Robin, isn't that the same day when Slade was about to bury the city in lava?  
  
Robin: Yeah Cy, sounds like it.  
  
Trainman: O.K. I told you everything I know. Now will please let me go?  
  
LM: Not until you tell me where is Merovingian.  
  
Trainman: If I tell you, I'll be a dead man.  
  
LM: You're going to be dead if you don't tell me.  
  
Trainman: All right, all right, all right. He's going to be in Hell's Pit, a club for punks and Goths. He's scheduled to have a meeting with a number of gangs, assassins, and pure psychos. NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!  
  
LM slowly put his pistol away into his trench coat.  
  
LM: Starfire, Cyborg, drop em'. Raven, let the Trainman go.  
  
Starfire and Cyborg dropped their powers as Raven levitated the Trainman down to the ground. LM then grabbed both hands of the Trainman's jacket and holds him tight.  
  
LM: Now listen, and listen well Trainman. I want you to deliver a message to the Frenchman. Tell him that his time is up. Tell him that his dream will go up in smoke. Tell him that LM and the Teen Titans are going to whoop his French ASS!  
  
With that said, LM tossed the Trainman to the opened door of the train. Four of the Titans ducked down as the Trainman flew upside down, entered the subway car, and got hit hard on the closed door inside of the car. The automatic door closes and left the abandon station into another dark tunnel.  
  
Beast Boy: Uh dude, you know you just let him get away.  
  
LM: He's not the target. The real target is Merovingian. We have to go to Hell's Pit right away.  
  
Robin: Do you even know where's Hell's Pit?  
  
LM: Not yet.  
  
LM took his cell phone out and called Kid.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Operator.  
  
LM: Kid, I need the location of a club called Hell's Pit.  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark, cold, machine working area underneath the surface, Slade was sitting on a stone throne. Next to him are the top four members of the H.I.V.E. The first member is Gizmo, a short bald genius with a metallic backpack with a big G on his back. The teenage girl with the light purple hair that looks like two horns is Jinx. Wherever she goes, she brings bad luck to the innocent. Mammoth is a bio engineered monster which he can lift and destroy everything in his path. And the final member is a new comer named Blackfire. She's Starfire's big sister (two years older to be exact) and she has the same power and strength as her little sister. All of them were staring down at two people who looked exactly alike. They wore the same white suits, the same pale complexion, and the same white long dreadlocks. They were Merovingian's top assassins. They are called the Twins.  
  
Slade: So, you two work for Merovingian.  
  
Twin 1: Yes, we worked for our master for a long time. He gives us the enemy to fight, and we defeat them.  
  
Slade: I see. Well I have problems with a group of teenagers. They have special gifts. I don't know if you're ready to handle them.  
  
Twin 2: We're ready for them. If you don't believe us, then try and destroy us.  
  
Slade: What?  
  
Twin 1: Kill us, put bullet hole through us, blow us to bits, use anything that can take us down.  
  
Twin 2: Hit us with your best shot.  
  
Slade: Gizmo, Blackfire, target the ceiling above the Twins heads.  
  
Blackfire: You're kidding right?  
  
Slade: Fire at the ceiling!  
  
Gizmo took out his game controller which is connected to his backpack, pushed some buttons, and out came two mini rockets which hold lots of powerful explosive. Blackfire's eyes glows purple and both her hands had balls of purple energy. Both of them fired at the ceiling filled with concrete and moving gears. The explosions caused the whole ceiling to fall on the Twins. The falling concrete and damaged gears crashed down into the ground, crushing the Twins on impact. When the smoke cleared, they see a mountain of debris, not the Twins.  
  
Jinx: Well that was a waist of both time and help.  
  
Gizmo: Hey, Slade told us to blast the ceiling.  
  
Just then, two ghosts like figures with wavy hair phased out of the debris.  
  
Gizmo: What the crud?!  
  
When the ghosts got out of the debris, they morphed into the Twins that were underneath the rubble. All the H.I.V.E. members stared in amazement while Slade looked at them at pure wonder.  
  
Slade: Impressive. So you're invulnerable to harm?  
  
Twin 1: We don't like to boast, but yes. Anyone who takes a shot would get nothing but air.  
  
Twin 2: There is also another gift that our master thinks you need.  
  
The second Twin took out a remote and flipped a switch. The lights got turned on and out stood three huge robots with big submachine guns attached to their metallic hands. Slade looked at them and was filled with pure delight.  
  
Slade: Interesting, very interesting.  
  
Please Review. 


	16. Hell's Pit

LM and the Titans made it to Hell's Pit. They only need two things, a spy and a way in without getting caught. How will they figure it out?  
  
Sixteenth Chapter Notes  
  
I got the club name from an Insane Clown Posse song "Hell's Forecast". I'm bringing back Raven's power where she transforms into a raven. And a special musical appearance by one of the hardest metal bands in the world, SLIPKNOT. If you people are maggots (Slipknot fans), you'll love this chapter. If you guys don't like them, just skip to the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even Slipknot.  
  
Chapter 16: Hell's Pit  
  
The sun sets as the night sky starts to laminate with stars. In the bad part of Metro City, there's an industrial building in front of an old courtyard. There's a sign on top of the building that said "Hell's Pit" in red neon lights and flames flickered on top of the letters. On the roof, there were five of Merovingian's vampire-like soldiers holding M9S Sniper Rifles ready to fire on any intruder except the fans that are invited in the club. On the other side of the courtyard in a dark ally, a black Escalade was parked at the end of the ally with the headlights off, so that no one will see a car in the ally. In the Escalade, LM and the Teen Titans looked at the club, just to see what they're up against.  
  
LM: There it is, Hell's Pit. (looking at a group of people outside) Looks like there's going to be a concert tonight.  
  
Robin: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go inside the club and find Merovingian.  
  
LM: That's good, except for the fact that we'll stick out of the crowd and get killed.  
  
Cyborg: Then what do you think we should do?  
  
LM: Get help.  
  
LM picks up his cell phone and called Kid.  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Operator.  
  
LM: Could you give us info on the club Hell's Pit and check the security on the club?  
  
Kid: (on the phone) Already on it. Stand by. (pause) All right, I got the information you need. Just plug me into the computer.  
  
LM plugged the Samsung cell phone into the Sony VAIO X505 Notebook. Within seconds, pop up windows appeared revealing blueprints, security cameras, and photos on the inside of the club. A sound window popped up to show Kid's voice.  
  
Kid: (on the computer) Captain, Titans, here's the info you need about the club. Hell's Pit was once a warehouse where workers melt and create steel twenty years ago. Business was booming until the stock market in the city started to crash. As a result, the warehouse owner had no choice but to shut down the business for good. Now it's a club where punks and Goths hang out, get into fights, and listen to live music.  
  
Beast Boy: Sounds like something that Raven should like.  
  
Raven: (anime vain popping out of head) Don't start.  
  
Kid: (on the computer) Merovingian owns this club and six others in the city. Security in that club is pretty tight.  
  
LM: Is it good for us, or bad for us?  
  
Kid: (on the computer) There are ten guards carrying G36 rifles at the coat check, five snipers on the roof, and the side entrances are wired with explosives.  
  
LM: Bad for us.  
  
Kid: (on the computer) However, there's one place the Merovingian didn't look up.  
  
Minutes later, Robin, Terra, and Cyborg were gathered around a manhole, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven were waiting around the ally, and LM was at the Escalade's trunk grabbing the XM1014 shotgun and strapped it around his back. Cyborg removed the manhole carefully and placed it on the ground. LM looked at the club with his binoculars to see snipers on the roof. He then looked at the courtyard and noticed some birds flying around the club. LM had a quick smirk on his face as he got an idea.  
  
Terra: Of all the places we have to go to, why does it always have to be a sewer?  
  
Robin: Kid said that the waterway underneath the courtyard is the only path we have to gain access to the club.  
  
LM: Yes, but there's another problem we have to deal with.  
  
All the Titans gathered in front of LM and listened in.  
  
Beast Boy: Kay, what's the problem now?  
  
LM: Merovingian has a meeting with some of the ruthless gangs in the history of violence. We don't know who they are, or what they're capable of. What we need (looking at Raven) is a spy on the inside.  
  
The Titans looked at the direction LM's saw as Raven looked at everyone that was staring at her.  
  
Raven: What?  
  
LM: You know what Raven. You're our spy for the day.  
  
Raven: Wait a minute, you expect me to start spying on people, no way. Besides, there are snipers are on the roof and there's no way I would get out of there.  
  
LM: Uh huh. Well, let me refresh your memory. This morning, you had a power to transform into a bird and you'd been following me without me noticing it. Right?  
  
Raven: Shit!  
  
Robin: So what you're saying is that Raven must infiltrate the club as a raven and spy on Merovingian and the gangs.  
  
LM: You could say that.  
  
Starfire: But LM, Raven has to communicate with us. If Raven sees them and morphs back to her human form, she'll be a goner.  
  
LM: Don't worry, I got just the thing.  
  
LM headed to Escalade and opened the passenger door. He then opened the glove compartment filled with gadgets and a pistol. He took out contact lens case, closed the compartment, and closed the door. He approached Raven and opened the case, revealing a clear contact lens floating around in cleaning liquid.  
  
LM: Hold still, this will sting a little.  
  
LM took the lens out with one hand, while keeping Raven's eyelid open on the other. He carefully placed the lens into Raven's purple eye and took his finger out of her eye. Raven blinked a couple of times trying to get her vision in check. LM then took out his cell phone and searched through the menu option.  
  
LM: Let's hope this works.  
  
He found the option labeled "Camera" and clicked on it. He then showed his phone to the Titans and with in seconds, the cell phone screen revealed a live video feed of the same ally with the Titans. All the Titans stared in disbelief and were amazed by it.  
  
Beast Boy: Dude that's so sweet!  
  
Terra: Yeah LM, that's awesome!  
  
Cyborg: Very nice dog.  
  
Starfire: Oh glorious.  
  
Robin: I got to say, that's really interesting.  
  
LM: It's nothing really. As you can see, that contact lens I put in Raven's eye has a micro camera at the center. What Raven seeing is what the cell phone is showing. It will be easier for her undercover work. Speaking of which... (turning to Raven) Raven, you must infiltrate the club and find the meeting. When the rest of us get to the club, I'll check my cell phone to see if you're there. Now hurry up, we don't have time.  
  
Raven: I'm not going to like this one bit.  
  
Raven began to spread her arms to her side and searched deep within herself.  
  
Raven: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...  
  
Within seconds, Raven's body started to shrink as black feathers began to sprout all over her body. Her arms and leg shifted into wings and talons as her face changed her mouth and nose formed into a beak. When her transformation was complete, Raven flapped her wings and flew straight to the club. LM looked at Raven flying off and had the odd look on his face.  
  
LM: That was the most weirdest thing I had ever seen in the Matrix.  
  
Robin: Uh LM, should we get going or would you like to stand there.  
  
LM: Oh sorry guys.  
  
LM and the rest of the Titans gathered around the open manhole.  
  
LM: All right, I'll go in first, just in case. I'll signal you guys to come down.  
  
LM took out his pistol and jumped into the manhole. He landed into the waterway and pointed his gun left, right, back, and forth. When the cost is clear LM gave out the signal, and the Titans jumped in one at a time. LM searched his trench coat but couldn't find a flashlight.  
  
LM: Great, must've left my flashlight back at headquarters. Does anybody have a lighter or something?  
  
A green glow illuminated the entire waterway. LM turned around and saw Starfire with her green glowing hand held high.  
  
LM: Uh thanks.  
  
Starfire: I welcome you.  
  
The team walked down the long waterway leading to Hell's Pit. Meanwhile, Raven flew over the courtyard and right around Hell's Pit. She immediately found and open warehouse window and slipped right into the club. Raven landed on a pipe and looked down at the club. What she saw was a massive number of people, half were at the stage waiting for a band, the other half was at the bar drinking soda and beer, while others were at an arcade playing on shooting games, fighting games, and DDR (Dance Dance Revolution).  
  
Raven: (in thought) Why would people like to go to some clubs like this? They are pointless.  
  
She then heard footsteps coming from a nearby catwalk. Raven looked up and saw four people. One who looks like a multi millionaire tycoon, the other was an attractive female, and the last two look like the millionaire's bodyguards. Raven was wondering who were these people until she heard them talk.  
  
Merovingian: Is everything set?  
  
Cain: Yes sir, everyone is waiting for you at the meeting.  
  
Merovingian: Excellent.  
  
The four of them headed to a rectangular structure above the club that was once filled with offices and a meeting room. Raven kept on staring and thought in her mind who the millionaire was.  
  
Raven: (in thought) Merovingian...  
  
Raven quickly flew and followed Merovingian. Back in the sewers, LM and the rest of the team continued walking down the waterway.  
  
Starfire: This trail is longer then Mad Mod's maze of curiosity and confusion. This path could only take 20 more Klithords.  
  
Robin: Who would've guess that the courtyard above us could be this long. LM do you think Kid gave us the wrong info?  
  
LM: I know Kid, Robin. He's a good hacker and knows his way around the Matrix. He never let my team down one bit. (quick pause) Listen.  
  
The Titans stopped and heard footsteps and conversations above their heads.  
  
Beast Boy: Sounds like people having fun up there.  
  
Cyborg: Sounds like we're above the club.  
  
LM: See what I mean? Let's go.  
  
At the club, people have been waiting a long time for their favorite band to come on stage. That's when the announce gave the word.  
  
Club Announcer: All right my hardcore maniacs, are you ready to go wild? (crowd cheers) Then Hell's Pit is proud to present one of the meanest bands in the universe, SLIPKNOT!  
  
The crowd screamed loudly as the main lights turned off. Stage lights got turned on and strange noises sounded around the warehouse. Slipknot came to the stage and began playing their hit song, "Duality"  
  
I push my fingers into my eyes...  
  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache...  
  
But it's made of all the things I have to take...  
  
Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside...  
  
If the pain goes on...  
  
Aaaaaaaah!  
  
I have screamed until my veins collapsed  
  
I've waited as my time's elapsed  
  
Now, All I do is live with so much fate  
  
I've wished for this, I've bitched at that  
  
I've left behind this little fact:  
  
You cannot kill what you did not create  
  
I've gotta say what I've gotta say  
  
And then I swear I'll go away  
  
But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise  
  
I guess I'll save the best for last  
  
My future seems like one big past  
  
You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice  
  
I push my fingers into my eyes  
  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
  
If the pain goes on,  
  
I'm not gonna make it!  
  
Pull me back together  
  
Or separate the skin from bone  
  
Leave me all the Pieces, then you can leave me alone  
  
Tell me the reality is better than the dream  
  
But I found out the hard way,  
  
Nothing is what it seems!  
  
I push my fingers into my eyes  
  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
  
But it's made of all the thing I have to take  
  
Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside  
  
If the pain goes on,  
  
I'm not gonna make it!  
  
All I've got...all I've got is insane...  
  
All I've got...all I've got is insane...  
  
All I've got...all I've got is insane!  
  
All I've got...all I've got is insane! All I've got...all I've got is insane! All I've got...all I've got is insane!  
  
I push my fingers into my eyes  
  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
  
But it's made of all the thing I have to take  
  
Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside  
  
If the pain goes on,  
  
I'm not gonna make it!  
  
All I've got...all I've got is insane... All I've got...all I've got is insane! All I've got...all I've got is insane! All I've got...all I've got is insane!  
  
The crowd went wild and started to chant their name.  
  
Crowd: Slipknot! Slipknot! Slipknot! Slipknot!  
  
Cool huh? If anyone don't like Slipknot, I'm sorry. Please review. 


	17. The Meeting

The Titans and LM have infiltrated Hell's Pit and is on their way to crash Merovingian's meeting. But with six gangs at the meeting, it won't be easy.  
  
Seventeenth Chapter Notes  
  
The meeting room scene is like the meeting room from the movie "The Crow". I even used gang names from three hit movies and the video game, "Manhunt". I had to put three leader names for the gangs on the video game.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the gangs.  
  
Chapter 17: The Meeting  
  
LM and the Titans continued walking down the waterway when LM stopped them.  
  
Terra: O.K. Why are we stopping?  
  
LM then pointed at a door that reads "Boiler Room".  
  
LM: We take this door upstairs and into the Boiler Room. When we exit out of there, we have to find a way to get up the catwalk, without any detection.  
  
Robin: You came prepared for all this, did ya?  
  
LM: After checking the blueprints Kid downloaded, I have to have a plan before an attack. Is there a problem with that?  
  
Robin: No. No problem at all.  
  
LM: All right then, let's go.  
  
The team entered through the door and headed upstairs to the boiler room. When they entered the boiler room, they all saw lots of pipes, old machinery, and a working antique heater that's keeping the club warm. They walked through the boiler room and found a door with a dimly lit exit sign above it. They all approached the door but LM decided to see what's on the other side.  
  
LM: Cyborg, does that red eye of yours have x-ray vision?  
  
Cyborg: Yeah, why?  
  
LM: Check to see if there're any guards on the other sides.  
  
Cyborg: All right man.  
  
Cyborg used his red eye to see what's on the other side.  
  
LM: What do you see Cyborg?  
  
Cyborg: I only see two pale people talking to each other holding rifles. Do they count as guards?  
  
LM: Most likely. (took out his pistol) I'm going in.  
  
LM approached the door but Robin stopped him from entering.  
  
Robin: I don't think that's a good idea.  
  
LM: All right Robin, if you have something better, I love to hear it.  
  
At the other side of the wall, the two guards were at their posts talking to each other.  
  
Guard 1: I don't get why we're guarding here? It's ridiculous.  
  
Guard 2: The boss said that we have to guard this area in case those freedom fighting bastards show their faces.  
  
Guard 1: We got snipers on the roof and explosives in the entrances. I don't think they would enter the club, ever.  
  
The boiler room door got opened up with force and Robin popped out of there. The guards were going point their G36 rifles at him, but Robin took out two freezing disks and threw them at the guards. The disks exploded and created an icy dome, freezing the guards completely. The rest of the team exited out of the boiler room along with LM. LM then approached the two frozen guards and smirked at them.  
  
LM: Guess again bloodsucker.  
  
LM looked around and saw an elevator shaft at the other end of the hall.  
  
LM: Let's take the elevator.  
  
They all approached the elevator and went up to the catwalk. Meanwhile, Raven around to find an opening to the offices. She then found window opening and landed on the window ledge. When Raven looked around, she found out that she's in the meeting room. At the opposite end of the wall, she saw a weapons display filled Medieval and Samurai swords. At the center, she saw a wide table filled with money, bottles of wine, drugs, and weapons. She also noticed six gangs around the table with six bosses sitting at the table. The first gang is called the Innocentz. They are a supernatural cult that lures people in for sacrifices and rapes. Their leader in the white baby mask and Hawaiian buttoned shirt is called Baby Face. At the other end of the table is the T-Birds. With their leader, T- Bird, they only care about on thing, killing off people if they don't give the T-Birds protection. The next gang is the Crazy 88, a once powerful Japanese assassin group that ruled over Tokyo, now a group fighting for survival. Their leader is one of the survivors of the House of Blue Leaves Massacre, Johnny Bo. At the opposite end of the Crazy 88s, is one of the most evil groups in history, the Smileys. Don't let the happy faces fool you, they have a long record on murder, rape, and serial killing. The name of the boss wearing a blood splatter suit and a happy face mask with the word "kill!" on the forehead, is Mr. Killer. At the far end of the table are the Skinz, a neo-nazi terrorist organization that is assigned to do one thing, striking fear in the hearts of people. The Skinz's leader wearing a blood covered hockey mask is named Bloody Face. And finally, there's Anarchy 99. They were once part of the soviet union army in Russia, now they are kingpins of their own game, owning clubs and terminating any intruders that get in the way with the help of their leader, Yorgi. Raven took one last look at them and determined where she is.  
  
Raven: (in thought) Looks like this is where the meeting will be held. I better keep an eye on them.  
  
Back on the catwalk, LM and the Titans slowly approach a metal door leading into the offices. LM took his pistol out and carefully opened the door. He looked around and saw a large room with worn out cubicles, lights that are half off, and two security cameras attached to opposite walls.  
  
LM: Crap, this isn't going to be easy.  
  
Cyborg: Relax man, I got this covered.  
  
Cyborg activated his handheld computer on his arm and punched in a few sequences. LM kept looking when he noticed that the cameras were automatically shut down. LM looked at Cyborg with suspicion.  
  
LM: Did you shut down the cameras Cyborg?  
  
Cyborg: Kid's not the only one that can hack through anything. Besides, it's gonna take them a while to get the cameras back online.  
  
LM: Enough time to get to the meeting. Let's move it.  
  
Everyone followed LM as he crouched low enough next to the cubicle walls. They all went from cubicle area to another and went to areas that have no lights at all. They immediately stopped at a cubicle wall where the strobe lights were off. LM took a peek and saw two big wooden doors with two vampires guarding it. He turned his head back and looked at the Titans.  
  
LM: Looks like the meeting is through those doors. (took out the cell phone) Let's see if Raven made it in.  
  
LM went through the menu and selected the camera option. The screen then showed a live video with people gathered around the table.  
  
LM: Looks like she made it in.  
  
LM took a closer look at the people and had the look of shock.  
  
LM: Ah shit, you got to be kidding me.  
  
Robin: What is it?  
  
LM: When the Trainman said that the meeting would be filled with psychos, he isn't kidding.  
  
Inside the meeting, everyone around the table waited for the Frenchman to come. The clock stroke nine and a door next to a big projector screen opened up. Out came Merovingian with his wife Persephone, and Cain and Abel right behind them. Outside the meeting, LM looked at the cell phone and pointed at the Frenchman to the Titans.  
  
LM: That's him Titans, that's Merovingian.  
  
Beast Boy: You mean the guy in the cheap monkey suit?  
  
LM: You could say that.  
  
Inside the meeting, Raven watched from an opened window and kept an eye on Merovingian. Merovingian and Persephone sat on royal like chairs that spin, while Cain and Abel stood in both ends of the projector screen.  
  
Merovingian: Bonsoir monsieur's, so glad that all of you are here at this night.  
  
Mr. Killer: Cut the crap Merv. Why did you call us at this hour?  
  
Merovingian: Patience ami, soon you'll understand why we're here.  
  
T-Bird: Well we better. My boys must clean house at an apartment building downtown.  
  
Everyone starts arguing about it.  
  
Merovingian: Gentleman, gentleman, calm down. Our guest will join us any minute now.  
  
A cell phone rang in Cain's suit and he picked it up.  
  
Cain: Yo. (pause) All right, I'll talk to him. (approaches Merovingian) Sir, He's ready for us.  
  
Merovingian: Accompli, patch him in.  
  
Cain: Yes sir.  
  
Cain approached a remote attached to a wall. He pushed the on button and the projector over the table went on. It was in static for a moment, but the screen changed to a live feed on a guy in an orange and black mask. Outside the meeting, Robin looked at LM's cell phone and had a face of anger and pain.  
  
Robin: Slade...  
  
LM: So that's Slade huh? Damn he's freaky looking.  
  
Back at the meeting room, everyone at the meeting stared at Slade on the screen, not knowing what is going on.  
  
Slade: (on the screen) Evening gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Slade. You all must be Merovingian's friends, groups of the most sadistic killers on the face of the planet. Now I know you're all wondering why you're here?  
  
Baby Face: No we don't. But please Slade enlighten us.  
  
Slade: (on the screen) Very well. I could tell that all of you have such wonderful jobs in success. But I also know that you all have bumpy roads as well. The police chasing after you, you go into hiding for a few days, having your men killed off one by one, even I myself am having trouble with some pests of my own. Well, tonight it will all change.  
  
Outside the meeting...  
  
LM: Likes the sound of his own voice does he?  
  
Inside the meeting...  
  
Slade: (on the screen) Now imagine if you will world where you don't have to live in fear. A world where you can go anywhere and do anything you want without the police bothering you. A world where you can control anything in the palm of your hand. A world where you can be a God.  
  
Yorgi: Slade, what your trying to say is complete bull shit. Anyone knows that it's impossible to control the world. You need a machine to change the world in your image.  
  
Slade: (on the screen) I see. Well then, I already have a machine that can do that. Gentlemen, I give you the Alterer.  
  
A camera switches scenes from Slade, to a huge machine with spikes pointing out of its side. The camera looked up to the top of the machine that had a huge antenna with a red dot blinking and static electricity fizzling all over it. All the gangs stared in awe at this strange device, while outside the meeting, the Titans and LM looked at the same device in pure concern.  
  
Cyborg: Is that the Alterer?  
  
Robin: My god, look at the size of it.  
  
LM: Yeah Robin, that's bad news for sure.  
  
Meanwhile, outside of Hell's Pit, a vampire was guarding the entrance of the club. He then saw the Trainman running out of a subway station and rushing to the club's entrance.  
  
Guard 3: Trainman, what's the hurry?  
  
Trainman: We have a problem. I got to speak to the boss.  
  
Back at the meeting, the gangs kept on looking at the Alterer on the projector screen. No one around the table didn't say a word.  
  
Merovingian: Beautiful, isn't it?  
  
T-Bird: Beautiful??? That thing is freakin' sweat! Where in the hell did you get all of that?  
  
Merovingian: It's none of your business ami, but what is important is how the Alterer will change our lives. This wonderful machine can shape the world into whatever we see fit.  
  
Slade: (on the screen) And it can get rid of our problems, erasing them out of existence or use them as our own personal helpers.  
  
Bloody Face: That's all nice and all, but if what you say is true, then you should give us a demonstration.  
  
Slade: (on the screen) Very well then. (took out a remote) We were able to test it on a pleasant field yesterday. Now pay close attention.  
  
Slade pushed a button and the screen changes to a grassy field with a few trees in the middle of the day. All gangs paid close attention while LM and the Titans watched through the cell phone outside the meeting. It all seems normal on the projector screen until a green beam of light crashed down on the land, spreading it all over the field. When the green light disappeared, the land changed from a peaceful, grassy field into a dark, dismal wasteland. Everyone at the meeting applauded with excitement, but outside the meeting, LM and the Titans stared in total disgust and shock.  
  
LM: My God...  
  
Starfire: That's terrible.  
  
Robin: I can't believe it.  
  
Inside the meeting, everyone was pleased about the demonstration.  
  
Merovingian: And that is just the beginning gentlemen. We can use this device to change cities, use it to change small towns, and use it to change people.  
  
Merovingian sat up with his glass of wine in his hand and approached the window. He looked down and saw people banging around with Slipknot.  
  
Merovingian: Look at them all, all those people down there. So pure, so innocent, so joyeux. Unaware of what's going to happen to them at midnight. (turning to the gangs) In less then three hours, Slade and I will use the Alterer to change the entire planet to whatever we please. I only ask all of you to join in on our vision. Does anyone want to a part of this new dream? Yes, No?  
  
T-Bird: Who cares about cleaning house when you can clean up an entire city. We're in.  
  
Baby Face: Imagine, a town filled with cults and rapes. I like it.  
  
Mr. Killer: We can do whatever we want and the police won't give a damn about it. That's perfect.  
  
Bloody Face: The Skinz mission is to strike fear, and this machine will bring more then fear into people's hearts.  
  
Yorgi: I owe a few clubs where I'm from. Imagine if own the whole city.  
  
Merovingian: What about you Johnny Mo? Do you want to be a part of this new life?  
  
Johnny Mo: Life, that's what we want back in our lives. Once the Crazy 88s were once the top assassins in Tokyo. Our leader, O-Ren Ishii, was a proud and wonderful leader and we were once happy. (angry) Until an American woman with a samurai sword came along and ruined it all. After that day, we went into hiding and tried to restart life again. We tried many things but they were all dead ends to us. (calmed down) But now that you have this device, then we'll have our lives again. We agree to your terms Merovingian.  
  
Merovingian: Excellent, then we're all set. Gentlemen, here's to the new future. (raising his glass) To the Alterer!  
  
Everyone: (raising their glasses) To the Alterer!  
  
Just then, a door opened from the Cain's side and out came the vampire guard and the Trainman. Outside the meeting, LM watched the Trainman through the cell phone screen.  
  
LM: Well now, looks like the Trainman understood me quite well.  
  
Inside the meeting...  
  
Merovingian: What is the meaning of this?  
  
Guard 3: Sorry to interrupt sir, but the Trainman wanted to speak to you.  
  
Merovingian: En realite? Very well, send him here.  
  
The Trainman approached the table while the others around the table stared at him.  
  
Baby Face: Merv, who the hell is he?  
  
Merovingian: Gentlemen, this is the Trainman. He's one of our supporters responsible for the Alterer project.  
  
Trainman: Hi, how are ya? Boss, can I to talk to you, privately?  
  
Merovingian: Why private? You can talk to all of us here.  
  
Trainman: Fine. Just today, I was handling my business until LM came along and-  
  
Merovingian: (angrily) LM? The same LM that foiled my plans? The same LM that wants to kill me?  
  
Trainman: Yes, yes. He knows what you're up to and he's heading your way now!  
  
Merovingian: Guard, alert everyone in the club. Tell them if Last Hope comes one step towards the club, shoot to kill.  
  
Trainman: Actually boss, Last Hope wasn't with him.  
  
Merovingian: Quoi? What are you talking about?  
  
Trainman: He was with a different team, and a weird one at that. One had orange skin and holding some electrical green ball, another with one red eye and some sort of cannon on his arm, a kid that's green, a girl with pale skin, purple eyes, and was holding me without using her hands to grab me, some blonde, and a boy wearing a mask over his eyes.  
  
T-Bird: And I thought we were on crack.  
  
Everyone started to laugh until the Trainman stopped them.  
  
Trainman: I'm not on drugs you jackass, this shit did happen!  
  
Johnny Mo: C'mon Trainman, it's impossible for anyone to have green energy on their hands, or anyone that can attack a person without grabbing him.  
  
Slade: (on the screen) Actually there is. What the Trainman said is true. Those pests I told you about. They are the-  
  
A black bird came out of nowhere and landed on the hard floor behind two wooden doors. Everyone stared and the bird with an unusual look.  
  
Merovingian: How did that bird got in here?  
  
Outside the meeting...  
  
LM: Shit! Raven is spotted (hung up the phone) We have to save her.  
  
Cyborg: Any ideas on how will save her?  
  
LM took another quick look at the wooden doors the guards are watching and turned his head back.  
  
LM: Robin, I might need your help.  
  
Inside the meeting all the gangs look at the bird with confusion in their faces.  
  
Merovingian: Can someone get that bird out of here?  
  
T-Bird: I got this covered M. Yo Funboy, get that bird out of here.  
  
Funboy: Got it boss.  
  
Funboy approached the bird with his hands opened to it.  
  
Funboy: Here birdie. Here birdie, birdie, birdie.  
  
He took one more step until the bird started to change shape.  
  
Funboy: Here birdie?  
  
Everyone looked at the bird that was growing and taking the shape of a human girl. It went from a black bird to Raven.  
  
Trainman: (scared) Ah! It's her! It's one of them! Shoot her! KILL HER!  
  
Few of the gang members took out their rifles, just in case Raven did something as Merovingian stared at her.  
  
Merovingian: What in the hell?  
  
End of Chapter 17  
  
French dictionary  
  
Bonsoir – Good Evening Monsieur's – Gentlemen Ami – Friend Accompli – Perfect Joyeux – Cheerful En realite – Really Quoi – What  
  
Please Review 


	18. Party Crashers

This here is one of the toughest chapters I ever worked on. The Titans and LM crashed the meeting. Now they must fight in order to find the location of the Alterer. Will they survive against six gangs?  
  
Eighteenth Chapter Notes  
  
I put names of the two samurai swords from the game Soul Calibur 2. I'm adding a mix of fight scenes from different movies, including the Matrix trilogy. Some parts could be violent so bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the fight scenes.  
  
Warning: This could get messy.  
  
Chapter 18: Party Crashers  
  
Two guards waited at the wooden doors outside the meeting. Just then, something in the dark was walking towards them. When it came to the light, it was LM walking to the doors.  
  
Guard 4: No way.  
  
Guard 5: Holy shit, it can't be.  
  
LM continued to walk towards the doors when one of the guards blocked it.  
  
Guard 4: Oh, now I see. You are now ready to die.  
  
LM: I need to speak with your boss. You could either let me in the easy way, or the hard way.  
  
Guard 4: The only way you getting through those doors, is over my dead body.  
  
The guard pointed his gun at LM's forehead.  
  
LM: Why do you people always pick the hard way?  
  
LM did a jump flip kick to knock off the pistol. He then did hand to hand combat on the guard. The other guard immediately took out his pistol but it was knocked off by a birdarang. He looked at what threw that birdarang and saw Robin rushing towards him. Robin did a series of punches on the guard and finished him by jumping over him and tossed him straight into a wall. LM continued fighting with the other guard until the guard did a straight fist at LM. LM blocked it, grabbed the guard's fist, and twisted it like a pretzel. He finished the guard by jumping up with his arms wide open and his legs bended and gave a hard kick to the guard's gut. The guard flew straight to the wooden doors, and got smashed through them. LM walked through the doors and saw Raven standing there, still alive, and the gangs and Merovingian were staring at him. The Titans then walked through the doors one by one and stood there in a line with LM in the middle.  
  
LM: Is this a private party, or can anybody join in?  
  
Merovingian looked at LM and had that evil smirk on his face.  
  
Merovingian: Well, well, well. The successor of Neo has returned. Comment allez-vous? Are you here to terminate me again, LM? (evil laughter) Tell me, how many bullets are in that shotgun of yours? Oh I don't know, but I don't care. Perhaps I should see for myself.  
  
LM: I'm not here to listen to your shit Merv, I'm only here to talk.  
  
Merovingian: Talk? I see. Is this about the Alterer?  
  
LM: Yes, it is. And if you don't tell me, I'm going to let the Teen Titans whoop your ass.  
  
Merovingian: The Teen Titans?  
  
Merovingain looked at the Titans wearing different outfits.  
  
Merovingian: (soft laughter) Isn't this a surprise, the Teen Titans in the flesh. Permettez-moi de me presenter. I am Merovingian; this is my beloved wife Persephone.  
  
Robin: We already know who you are.  
  
Starfire: And LM told us a lot about you.  
  
Merovingian: Really? Well what did my adversary said about me?  
  
Starfire: He said that you're an evil man.  
  
Merovingian: Evil? Ah mademoiselle, I'm not evil, I'm just doing what's right.  
  
Robin: And when you're working with Slade, that counts as evil.  
  
Slade: (on the screen) Robin, I'm surprised at you. After what I taught you when you were my apprentice, you spit it in my face. And by the way you look, I see you pulled all the stops.  
  
Robin: Don't make this difficult. I was once you're apprentice because you forced me. I won't let you do it the same thing all over again.  
  
Slade: (on the screen) You got guts boy. Luckily, I can change all that.  
  
Slade then looked at Terra and saw her eyes filled with rage.  
  
Slade: (on the screen) Terra, so glad to see you again.  
  
Terra: Don't give me that warm welcome crap Slade. I thought I killed you at the volcano two months ago.  
  
Slade: (on the screen) And so you did Terra. But you forgot one thing about me; I'm always a step ahead. You see the real reason you came to me is that have to control your powers. You never wanted to be my apprentice and I knew you would betray me. So I decided to bring one of my robotic doubles to the volcano in case you turned your back on me. I guess I was right all along.  
  
Terra: I should've known.  
  
LM: (looking at Terra) Hey Terra, hate to end this so called family reunion, but we have a mission to handle. (looking at Merovingian) Now Merovingian, why this relationship with Slade?  
  
Merovingian: It's quite simple LM. You see, there's something in this business we like to call, Causality. Action reaction, cause and effect. I give Slade the parts for the Alterer, he creates it, and in return, we get 50/50 of the Matrix, along with a couple supporters that share our vision.  
  
LM: You're a bastard.  
  
Merovingian: Oh, bastard is such a strong word LM, I prefer to be called a genius. Now I know you like to follow orders, so I'm going to make this as clear as possible. Run to your commander from Zion, and tell him that their time is up.  
  
LM: Not until you answer me one more question. I could tell that Slade has the Alterer, now where is it?  
  
Merovingian: So this is what it's all about. You want to destroy my creation, is it?  
  
LM: It's not your creation Merv. That device is 01's property and you stole it.  
  
Slade: (on the screen) Hmm... This is interesting. Merovingian, I'll let you have a little fun with your enemy and the Titans. I'm going to make the final checks on our device.  
  
Merovingian: We monsieur Slade, I'll teach them respect.  
  
Slade: (on the screen) And Robin, if you and your friends survive his wrath, who knows. I'll make all of you into my apprentices. Good luck.  
  
And with that, the projector screen went blank as Slade disappeared.  
  
Robin: Slade!  
  
One member of each gang and the vampire guard slowly approached the team holding different rifles.  
  
Merovingian: Well, since you won't follow my order, you leave me with no other choice. When you go to heaven and see your teacher, tell him that Merovingian sent you.  
  
He snapped his fingers and all the members loaded their rifles and pointed the Titans and LM.  
  
Beast Boy: This won't end well.  
  
All the Titans ducked down but LM stood with his hand held up in front of members. The members started to fire on the team but the bullets seemed to stop halfway from them. Robin and the rest of the Titans looked up and saw LM stopping the bullets with his bear hand. Once all the rifles were out of ammo, LM dropped his hand and, at the same time, the bullets dropped to the ground. All the Titans were speechless.  
  
Robin: (in thought) How did he do that?  
  
Merovingian was getting more pissed off then ever.  
  
Merovingian: O.K. so Neo taught you well. Kill them.  
  
The few members dropped their rifles while the members of the Skinz, the Innocentz, and the Crazy 88 took out a machete knife, a hammer, and a samurai sword. LM removed strap around his body and loaded his XM1014 shotgun.  
  
LM: Get ready Titans; this is going to be one hell of a ride.  
  
All the Titans snapped out of their trance and positioned themselves for battle.  
  
Robin: Teen Titans, GO!  
  
Six members and the vampire guard attacked the team. Robin was fighting a Skinz member holding a machete knife, Starfire's battling one of the Smileys, Cyborg is dooking out with a member from Anarchy 99, Raven fought against Funboy, Beast Boy avoids an Innocentz member holding a hammer, Terra brought the action to member of the Crazy 88, and LM fighting off the vampire guard. LM punched the vampire guard in the face and shot him in the chest with his shotgun. Robin hit the Skinz member in the gut and finished it with a knee strike to the chin, leaving the member unconscious. Starfire jumped over the Smileys member and shot her eye beams to the back of his head. Cyborg knocked the Anarchy 99 member out by twisting the members arm, and elbow dropped him to the neck. Raven levitated Funboy and threw him to an outside window, sending him down to the concrete ground. Beast Boy ducked down the hammer swing from an Innocentz member and morphed into a snake. He bit the member's leg and left the member paralyzed. Terra, however, is having trouble with the member of the Crazy 88. The member was wielding his sword at Terra, but she quickly dodged each slash until she tripped and fell. The Crazy 88 member was about to strike down on Terra until his head got shot out by a weapon. Terra looked at her left and saw LM holding the shotgun.  
  
LM: You're O.K.?  
  
Terra, who was shaking in fear, gave a small nod.  
  
LM: Good. (looking at Merovingian) Merovingian, this is getting way old, way fast. I only want an answer.  
  
Merovingian: And you are starting to lose my patience. Gentlemen, whoever kills off LM and the Titans first will be part of my own personal army.  
  
Johnny Mo: Sounds good to me.  
  
Just like that, they all took out their weapons. Even their leaders stood up took their weapons out.  
  
Starfire: (getting nervous) Perhaps we should leave before we become bodies of decapitation.  
  
LM: No, we stay here and fight.  
  
Robin: Let me guess, another challenge for you?  
  
LM: You could say that. (reloaded his shotgun) Let's rock!  
  
LM and the Titans charged forward and attacked all the gangs. Robin and Cyborg teamed up to take on a Smileys member holding a meat cleaver and a Skinz member holding a pistol. The Skinz member started to fire on Cyborg, but Cyborg's armor underneath his coat bounced the bullets off him. Robin took his Bo Staff out of his utility belt and block off meat cleaver that the Smileys member was swinging. After a couple of attempted blocks, Robin used his staff to jab the Smileys member in the gut, then took the meat cleaver and struck the member in the shoulder. The Skinz member continued firing on Cyborg until his pistol ran empty. Cyborg immediately brought his hard metal fist to the member's face, knocking him out cold. Starfire fought off an Innocentz member until the member dodged her last punch. He stood behind her, took some wire out of his pocket, and started to choke up Starfire's neck.  
  
Innocentz 1: Got air little girl?  
  
Starfire: (getting choked) I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm stronger then I LOOK!  
  
Starfire lifted her knee and gave the member a hard low blow. She broke free from the wire and blast a star bolt at the member's chest, sending him flying straight to a pillar. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and was handling a member from Anarchy 99. The member was holding a switchblade knife and was striking Beast Boy left to right. Beast Boy was able to lift the member and snapped his spine in two with a hard knee drive. Terra's fighting off another Smileys member until the member shoved Terra down to the floor and pointed a pistol at her.  
  
Smileys 1: Any last words, blonde?  
  
Terra: Yes. Going down.  
  
Terra's hands started to glow as the floor around the Smileys member started to crack around him. The ground ripped open and the member started to fall down to the ground. Raven was busy with a member of the Skinz but she got kicked in the back by Tin Tin, one of the T-Birds.  
  
Tin Tin: You wanna play games black bird?  
  
Tin Tin gave another kick in the Raven's gut. Raven, who's in pain, crawled away from Tin Tin.  
  
Tin Tin: Allow me to introduce you to a few of my friends. (took out four blades for each hand) We never miss.  
  
Tin Tin threw the blades at Raven, but Raven used her telekinesis powers to stop all the blades. She turned them around and pointed them at Tin Tin.  
  
Tin Tin: Shit!  
  
Tin Tin started to run, but Raven send the blades back to Tin Tin, stabbing him in the back. Raven looked at the lifeless body with an emotionless smirk on her face.  
  
Raven: You're right, they never miss.  
  
Meanwhile, LM was busy taking shots off anything that moves towards him. He used his shotgun to take down a Skinz member, an Anarchy 99 member, and a Smileys member. Then an Innocentz member came out of nowhere and used his sickle knife to slice LM's shotgun in half. The member laughed at LM, but LM retaliated by using the broken shotgun as a weapon. He gave a few kicks and used the one half of the shotgun to give off the final blow to the member's head. He looked at the shotgun and and was disappointed.  
  
LM: I hope Kill Switch has a warranty on this.  
  
LM dropped the broken gun and looked at the weapons display where he saw the Masamune samurai sword. However, he also saw T-Bird behind the weapons display holding a pistol as well.  
  
T-Bird: You're going to pay for what you did to Funboy and Tin Tin.  
  
T-Bird pointed his pistol and started firing. LM quickly ran and took out his Mac 11 out of his weaponry belt. He ran up to a wall, jumped on and off, and fired his Mac 11 upside down, putting bullet holes through T-Bird. LM landed on the ground, put the Mac 11 away, and approached the weaponry display. He picked up the Masamune sword and removed the covering of it. He then looked at two members of the Crazy 88, holding their samurai swords.  
  
LM: Who's first?  
  
Two of the members approached LM and start swinging their swords. LM blocked the attacks and did some Japanese like maneuvers on the Crazy 88 members. He immediately sliced one member's hand with the sword off, then slashed the other member in the chest. Heading back to Robin, he was taking care of an Anarchy 99 member holding two axes in each hand. The member threw the first axe but Robin dodged it. He quickly looks behind him and saw Cyborg battling out a Crazy 88 member.  
  
Robin: Cyborg look out!  
  
Cyborg ducked down and at the same time, the axe penetrated trough the Crazy 88 member's face. The Anarchy 99 member threw another axe but Robin caught it and threw it back to that member, giving him a splitting headache, literally. Terra took cover behind a pillar from shotgun shots from an Innocentz member and a Smileys member. She quickly used her powers to collapse part of a ceiling and crushed the two members. Starfire assisted Beast Boy in dealing with a Skinz member holding a steel bat and a T-Birds member, Skank, holding a rusted blade. The Skinz member swung his bat at the alien girl, but Starfire flew and dodged each swing. Skank went after Beast Boy, but Beast Boy morphed into a bat and did some swift flying to avoid Skank's blade. Starfire charged up her star bolts and fired at the steel bat the Skinz member was holding, making the member let go of the hot bat. She lifted her leg and gave a hard kick the member in the chin. Skank continued to strike a fast moving Beast Boy, but Beast Boy flew up, morphed into a tiger, and pounced on Skank, ripping him to shreds. Raven was blocking off the physical punches of another Innocentz member with her magic. The member gave a Raven a real hard kick in the stomach. Raven went to the ground, feeling pain, as the Innocentz member took out his sickle and approached her.  
  
Raven: Don't come any closer.  
  
Innocentz 2: What's the matter, afraid of being dissected?  
  
All of a sudden, Raven's eyes turned bright blood red as a black aurora appeared in front of the Innocentz member. A dark talon came out of the black wall and grabbed the Innocentz member. It slowly pulled the member into the portal.  
  
Innocentz 2: What are you doing? You crazy bitch! Let me go!  
  
Raven: (evil voice) What's the matter, afraid of being eaten alive?  
  
The member got sucked into the portal, and his scream faded away. The portal disappeared and Raven went back to her emotionless self.  
  
Raven: This is what happens when you mess with my emotions.  
  
LM was handling members from left to right when he saw Johnny Mo in front of him holding a long bamboo staff. Johnny Mo charged up to LM and did a number of strikes with his staff, but LM blocked it off with his sword. LM was going to make a clean cut to Johnny's head, but Johnny blocked it with his staff. He then opened his staff, revealing a Shamshir samurai sword. Johnny did a quick swing, but LM jumped back. He did manage to get out of the way, but when he look down, he saw his black tie cut in half. He looked up at Johnny and saw a wicked smile on his face as he positioned his sword for battle. LM removed the cut tie off his red buttoned shirt and positioned his own sword. At the same time, they started performing their battle of sword swinging mayhem on each other. After the attempts of swings and blocks, LM managed strike his sword and cut Johnny's own tie. Johnny looked down at his cut tie then looked at LM with pure anger.  
  
LM: Touché...  
  
They continued their battle a number of high and low moves. Johnny tried a hard swing to the waist, but LM bent back and Johnny's sword missed by an inch. LM retaliated by stabbing Johnny in the gut. Johnny Mo dropped his sword and fell to his knees in pain.  
  
Johnny Mo: Shit, not again.  
  
LM finished off Johnny by slicing his head off, letting the blood squirt from his neck. Merovingian looked at the battle and knows that it's not going too well. He decided to do only thing he can do.  
  
Merovingian: Looks like it's time to go. Come my love.  
  
Merovingian grabbed Persephone by the arm and headed to the exit. LM was a little busy, but he made a quick look and saw Merovingian, Persephone, the Trainman, Cain, and Abel left the same way they enter. LM knows that if they leave, he'll never know where the Alterer is. LM was about to follow him but he heard Robin's voice.  
  
Robin: LM, look out behind you!  
  
LM turned around and struck his sword on a Smileys member. Another member from Anarchy 99 came up from behind LM holding a meat cleaver, but Robin jumped on and off the table and kicked that member in the face.  
  
Robin: Are you O.K.?  
  
LM: Yeah, but Merovingian's getting away. I'm going after him! Think you guys can finish cleaning house?  
  
Robin: Not a problem.  
  
LM picked up Johnny Mo's samurai sword and headed to the exit. He used both swords to slice up Baby Face, a Crazy 88 member, and an Anarchy 99 member. Bloody Face saw LM heading for the exit and pointed his UZI sub- machine gun at LM. Cyborg came behind of Bloody Face and tried to grab the UZI. Bloody Face opened fire but only hit money and beer bottles on the table and the lights on the ceiling. Cyborg twisted Bloody Face's wrist and punched him hard in the gut. Outside the meeting, Merovingian, Persephone, the Trainman, Cain, and Abel were walking on the catwalk above the crowd.  
  
LM: Merovingian!  
  
The Frenchman turned around and saw LM walking towards them holding two swords in each hand.  
  
LM: We're not finished here!  
  
Merovingian: The boy never learns. Cain!  
  
Cain: Yes sir.  
  
Cain stepped forward while the rest of them continued walking down the catwalk. Cain took out two Sais from his vest and held it on each hand. LM stood there with his swords waiting for the right moment to attack.  
  
LM: Get out of the way Cain, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Cain: I will as soon as I kill you.  
  
With that said, Cain approached LM, spinning his Sais around. LM attempted to block the Sais with his swords high and low. Together, they perform unimaginable skills with each other by jumping up and down and swung their weapons at each other. Cain used his Sias to strike down at LM, but LM jumped on the poles of the catwalk and jumped up, seconds before Cain brought down his Sais. LM went over Cain and landed right behind him. Cain turned around and was about to attack, but LM surprised Cain, used Johnny Mo's sword to penetrate Cain's gut, and kicked him off the catwalk. Cain plummeted down to the stage landed on the sound system, causing it to explode and sparks were flying. Everyone in the club started to panic.  
  
Fan: Run!  
  
Everyone left the club in a hurry, screaming to move. Vampire guards looked up and saw LM on the catwalk. Half the guards went up to the catwalk while the other half was at the ground firing their G36 Rifles. LM started to run to avoid the gun shots and took out a grenade out of his belt. He threw it down to the guards at the ground floor and within seconds the grenade blew up, causing the guards to fly all over the club. LM quickly took out his Mac 11 and pointed it to the guards up the catwalk. He focused his targets, jumped up, and fired on the guards bringing them back to the ground floor. LM was heading to the doors that Merovingian exited when he saw one final guard pointed the rifle at him. LM threw his sword up in the air, did a number of somersaults, and jumped off the catwalk, high enough to grab the sword. The guard was about to fire but LM grabbed his sword and did one clean cut through the guard. LM landed in front of the doors and went through them while, at the same time, the guard got split in half from the waist. Back at the meeting room, the Titans were busy fighting off the rest of the gang members. Robin threw a birdarang at a Smileys member's chest, Starfire shot a star bolt at Yorgi that crashes him through a window, Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at an Innocentz member, Terra and Raven teamed up and crushed a Skinz member with two stone slabs, and Beast Boy, in Lion mode, was ripping up a member of the Crazy 88. Mr. Killer was standing in back of the broken doors holding two MP5 sub-machine guns.  
  
Mr. Killer: See you all in Hell you teenage FREAKS!  
  
Mr. Killer fired his MP5's at the team putting bullet holes through the walls. Raven formed black walls to protect the team from the bullets. Robin took out two birdarangs out and threw them at the guns. They connected to Mr. Killer's hands and made him dropped the guns, allowing the team to move forward and attack Mr. Killer. Mr. Killer took out two Kamas out and made quick strikes on the Titans. Robin took out his Bo Staff and blocked the Kamas left to right. While Mr. Killer was distracted, Starfire fired her star bolts and shot out the two Kamas. Cyborg came in, lifted Mr. Killer up in the air, and threw him out the window, sending him down to the ground floor of the club. They thought that were finished with the meeting, but the final Crazy 88 member was slowly came behind them. All the Titans turned around and were prepared for battle, but what they saw is a 12 year old boy holding a sword and was shaking. Robin swung his staff around and knocked the sword off the kid's hand. The kid immediately got scared as Starfire picked him up and spanked him in the ass a couple of times.  
  
Starfire: This is what you get for joining a gang and playing with swords mister. Go home and think about what you've done.  
  
The kid got out of the meeting room crying his eyes out. The Titans looked around the meeting, noticing everything destroyed, gang members either unconscious or dead, and blood splattered everywhere.  
  
Beast Boy: Well, I guess it's a first time for everything. Right Robin?  
  
Robin: Yeah, for once your right Beast Boy. Sometimes you have to sacrifice everything in order to- Oh shit!  
  
Raven: What?  
  
Robin: LM, he's chasing after Merovingian. We have to find him before he gets into any trouble. Titans go!  
  
All the Titans headed to where Merovingian exited followed the number of bodies that LM attacked. Meanwhile, Merovingian, Persephone, the Trainman, and Abel walked down a dark hallway, which led to two steel doors where two guards were guarding. Abel took a key out of his vest pocket and inserted the key through the keyhole of the doors. When Abel opened them up, they all entered the main hall of the Chateau with two circular staircases, a few statues, and a number of weapons on the walls. Merovingian thought he got away from LM when he heard his voice again.  
  
LM: Going somewhere Merv?  
  
Merovingian turned around and saw LM holding the Masamune sword drenched in blood. Two vampire guards loaded their rifles but the Frenchman stopped them there.  
  
Merovingian: Do you ever get tired of chasing me LM?  
  
LM: Well since you're a nescience to the Matrix, I have no other choice. Besides, you still haven't answered my question yet. So where is the Alterer?  
  
Merovigian: That's for me to know, and you to find out. Abel, dispose of this wrench.  
  
Abel: Yes sir.  
  
Abel jumped up to the stairs and grabbed a shield and a sword with three points at the end. He jumped down and was battle ready. LM positioned himself for battle as Abel charged towards him. They swing their swords as sparks flew out off them. LM tried to strike his sword to Abel, but Abel's shield was covering his body. LM avoided Abel's swings and blocked off Abel's sword with his sword. LM broke off the block and attacked Abel, but Abel blocked the sword off with his shield. Abel swung his sword low, but LM jumped away from it. LM decided to attack him at the weakest point, his feet. After a couple of strikes and blocks, Abel made a quick swing to LM's head. LM ducked down, did a break dancing move, and cut off both of Abel's feet. Abel fell down as the blood gushed out of his legs. LM got up and used his sword to strike down on Abel's heart. Merovingian looked at the battle in disgust.  
  
Merovingian: Dammit it's so hard to find good help these days.  
  
LM looked up at Merovingian but was interrupted by a voice.  
  
Beast Boy: LM.  
  
LM looked behind him and saw the Titans coming towards him.  
  
Cyborg: Your all right man?  
  
LM: Never better. (looking at Merovingian) Now Merovingian, one final chance. Where is the Alterer?  
  
Merovingian: I'm not going to tell you anything. But mock my words boy, and mock them well. I have survived your predecessors, I have survived your savior, and I will survive you.  
  
Merovingian walked away as the guards closed the doors. LM ran to the doors as fast as he could, but it was too late. The doors closed and LM opened them up again, but instead of a Chateau, it was a storage room filled with ladders, tools, and other types of equipment. LM released all his anger out and attacked anything he sees in the storage room.  
  
Robin: LM, please control yourself.  
  
Starfire: Yes LM, please don't be angry. We are victorious.  
  
LM slowly walked up to the Titans and punched a hole through the wall.  
  
LM: Slade has the device and we don't know where it is. Does that count as a victory to YOU?  
  
LM, still filled with anger, walked away from the Titans.  
  
Beast Boy: What's his deal?  
  
Robin: I don't know but we better follow him before he brings down the whole club.  
  
The Titans followed LM, hoping to calm LM's nerves.  
  
French Dictionary  
  
comment allez-vous? – How are you? Permettez-moi de me presenter. – Allow me to introduce myself. Mademoiselle – miss Monsieur - mister  
  
Well, it's been a long chapter, but it was worth it. If you like this chapter or have a few problems with it, please review. 


	19. The Kiss

LM and the Titans don't know where the Alterer is. So Persephone decided to help them, only if she wants something from Robin. And guess what it is.  
  
Nineteenth Chapter Notes  
  
If you guys are big fans of the Matrix, you could tell that Persephone kissed Neo on Reloaded and she kissed Niobe on the game "Enter the Matrix". Imagine if you will Persephone kissing a teenage boy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this kiss.  
  
Chapter 19: The Kiss  
  
Fifteen minutes after the attack, the police were investigating the club, finding out what killed all the gangs, and who's responsible for it. Even Agent Jackson and his two partners were on the scene, knowing that LM's responsible for all of this. At the other side of the courtyard in front of Hell's Pit in the alley, all the Titans were gathered around discussing about the plan. LM was sitting on the passenger seat of the Escalade with his head down in disappointment.  
  
Cyborg: O.K. We know that Slade has the device. Now we need to know where it is.  
  
Terra: No sweat, we'll split up and search for it.  
  
Raven: And waist our time searching for nothing.  
  
Terra: Well if you put it that way.  
  
Robin: Raven's right Terra, splitting up and searching for the Alterer will waist a lot of time. We need another plan. LM...  
  
LM didn't answer Robin.  
  
Robin: LM...  
  
Still nothing...  
  
Robin: LM!  
  
LM: What!  
  
Robin: That maintenance passage we went through this morning. Think we can use it to find the Alterer?  
  
LM: Robin, do you know how many doors are there in that passage?  
  
Robin: Uh...  
  
LM: There are millions, maybe billions. Looking for the Alterer trough those doors is impossible.  
  
LM looked at his watch as it read 9:45.  
  
LM: Besides, we have almost two hours and we don't know where the Alterer is. Face the facts, we failed, and soon, you guys will be trapped into a permanent slavery. All hope is lost.  
  
Just then, a door opened behind the Titans and LM. They turned around and saw Persephone coming out of the door. The Titans positioned themselves for battle, but Persephone stood there.  
  
Persephone: Is this a way to treat a woman?  
  
Robin: When someone works with Merovingian, this is how we treat them.  
  
Persephone: Actually, I came here to help you on your dilemma.  
  
Cyborg: And why do we have to believe you?  
  
Persephone: Because I know where the Alterer is?  
  
When LM heard that answer, he immediately stood up and approached Persephone.  
  
LM: What did you say?  
  
Persephone: My husband and that slug, Slade, aren't the only ones who looked at the Alterer. My love took me to see that hideous device, so I know the location of it and the directions.  
  
Robin: You're lying.  
  
Persephone: Try me.  
  
Robin: Raven, scan her mind. See if she's telling the truth.  
  
Raven looked inside Persephone's mind. After a few seconds she came to a conclusion.  
  
Raven: Looks like she's telling the truth. She knows where it is.  
  
LM: All right Persephone, tell us where the Alterer is.  
  
Persephone: I will. But first I need something from one of you.  
  
LM: What do you want?  
  
Persephone: Long time ago, before he got greedy and obsessed, my husband and I lived a wonderful life. It was all that I ever wanted, filled with friendship, happiness, and love. Now it is all I ever think about. If you need my help, I want something (looking at Robin) from you.  
  
Robin: Me?  
  
Persephone: Yes Robin. (walking towards Robin) You have it, buried deep inside you. Hidden perhaps from yourself. I can sense it, deep inside your very soul. You wanted it out, but you can't. You're too embarrassed to let it out.  
  
Robin: What are you talking about?  
  
Persephone: You're in love, are you not? If you want me to help you, you have to give me something I wanted for a long time.  
  
Robin: And what is it?  
  
Persephone: A kiss.  
  
Robin: Excuse me?  
  
Persephone: I want you to kiss me as though you are kissing your true love.  
  
Robin: I don't think it's O.K. to kiss someone older then me.  
  
Persephone: It's just a kiss. Are you afraid of kissing an older lady?  
  
Persephone moved a little closer to Robin until Starfire charged her star bolt and targeted Persephone.  
  
Starfire: Don't come any closer to Robin.  
  
Starfire closed her hand into a tight fist, gaining more power on her star bolt. LM came in to try to stop Starfire from exploding.  
  
LM: Starfire, please calm down! Just drop that star bolt, and let Persephone handle this.  
  
Cyborg: LM's right Star. If you shoot that girl down, then we'll never find the Alterer.  
  
Robin looked at Starfire and saw a look jealous in her emerald green eyes. He then looked back at Peersephone in wonder.  
  
Robin: How do we know we can trust you?  
  
Persephone: If I kissed you but don't tell you where the Alterer is, she'll kill me.  
  
Robin looked at Persephone's face and could tell she's telling the truth.  
  
Robin: Starfire, disarm your star bolt.  
  
Starfire: But Robin, she-  
  
Robin: Now Starfire!  
  
Starfire followed Robin's order and let go of her power.  
  
Robin: All right, let's get this over with.  
  
Persephone: Fine, but I want you to believe I am you true love.  
  
Persephone bent down and looked at Robin's masked eyes. Without hesitation, both Robin and Persephone shared a regular kiss. Persephone looked at Robin with disgust.  
  
Persephone: Terrible, forget it.  
  
Persephone was about to leave, but Robin stopped her.  
  
Robin: Wait...  
  
Persephone stopped and looked at Robin again.  
  
Persephone: Don't waist my time.  
  
Robin knew that he doesn't have any other choice. If he doesn't kiss her, he'll be Slade's apprentice forever. Robin removed his mask off his face revealing his light blue eyes. Persephone came close to Robin and bended down to see his beautiful eyes. Soon enough they kissed again. But it wasn't a regular kiss; it was a passionate, soothing, romantic kiss. All the Titans and LM stared in shock to see their leader kissing a woman, except Starfire, who's eyes were glowing bright green and flames burning in back of her. Both Robin and Persephone stopped kissing and let go. Robin put his mask back on and felt ashamed about what he done, but Persephone loved it.  
  
Persephone: Ah yes, that brings back memories.  
  
LM: All right, you got what you wanted, now tell us where the Alterer is.  
  
Persephone: Very well.  
  
Persephone walked to LM and took a CD casing out of her purse. She then handed it to LM.  
  
Persephone: Inside this disk contains directions to Slade's lair. From there you'll find the Alterer.  
  
LM: I don't get it Persephone, why help us?  
  
Persephone: Two reasons. One, I once helped your savior during the war. And two, to see my husband's dream coming down in flames. Like he said before, cause and effect.  
  
Persephone was about to exit, but decided to talk to Starfire, who's still shaking up from the kiss a few minutes ago.  
  
Persephone: I envy you. However, I hope that you two will live a happier life then I had.  
  
Persephone then came to the door she entered and exited. LM looked at the disk and looked at his watch that reads 9:53. He now notices that this is the only opportunity he has.  
  
LM: All right team, let's get inside the car.  
  
The Titans followed that order and got into the Escalade. Robin was about to enter the front passenger seat until he heard Starfire's voice.  
  
Starfire: Robin...  
  
Robin looked at Starfire and notices the confusion in her eyes.  
  
Robin: Yeah Star.  
  
Starfire: When Persephone talked about your true love, was she talking about me?  
  
Robin: Well-  
  
LM: Hey, Romeo and Juliet, you guys want to express feelings or you want to save the world? Let's go!  
  
Robin: We'll talk about this after the mission Star.  
  
Both Robin and Starfire got into the car and LM moved the shift to reverse. The Escalade moved back and entered another street. LM change the shift drive and rode down the street. Meanwhile, in a cold dark area, Slade was sitting on his stone like thrown talking to Merovingian on the phone.  
  
Merovingian: (on the phone) Ah Monsieur Slade it was a tragedy. LM and the Titans crashed the meeting, they killed our supporters, destroyed my club, and to make matters worse, one of my guards told me that my wife betrayed me again. (French cursing)  
  
Slade: Calm down Merovingian. It's over and nothing you'll do will change that.  
  
Merovingian: (on the phone) Yeah well, my wife gave them the location of your hideout. You better make sure that they won't ruin our plan.  
  
Slade: I'll see what I can do.  
  
Slade hung up the phone and pushed a few buttons on the remote on the thrown. A screen in front of him got turned on and revealed Gizmo's image.  
  
Slade: Gizmo...  
  
Gizmo: (on the screen) Yeah boss.  
  
Slade: Make a few modifications on our new defense. We got company coming over.  
  
Please Review. 


	20. LM's Story

The Titans have made it to Slade's hideout, ready for the attack. But they still don't know what's LM history. Can LM tell them what happened to him?  
  
Twentieth Chapter Notes  
  
The story of LM is like a mixture of Animatrix episode, "Kid Story", The Matrix Reloaded, and The Matrix Revolution. Robin starts talking about the Titans story to LM. It's sort of similar about the bios a read on I don't know if it's similar to the show, but I think it's perfect for the plot.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the story.  
  
Chapter 20: LM's Story  
  
The moon was shining over the night sky as the Escalade parked at the edge of a cliff. Below the cliff was an oil plant that looked abandon for some time, like five years or so. In the Escalade, LM and the Titans looked at the VAIO X505 notebook containing prints and info of the plant. Even Kid's voice was on the computer.  
  
LM: An abandon oil facility, does Slade pick his hideout in random?  
  
Robin: Slade likes to feel confortable in dark, secretive locations. The first one was a warehouse; the other was in a volcano.  
  
LM: I see. Hey Kid, do you know anything about this place?  
  
Kid: (on the screen) The oil plant was in business for quite sometime until they closed it due to health violations.  
  
LM: Well one sniff of hazardous oil can really mess someone up. Do you think it's possible that the Alterer is someone in there?  
  
Kid: (on the screen) Possible. It could be in the oil tanks, or underneath the plant, or perhaps- (quick pause) Uh captain, someone wants to talk to you.  
  
LM: Put him on.  
  
Commander Lock: (on the screen) Captain LM...  
  
LM: Commander Lock! What are you doing on our com link?  
  
Commander Lock: (on the screen) It's my job as the commander of Zion to check on the captains' progress.  
  
LM: (fake laugh) Stupid question.  
  
Commander Lock: (on the screen) Allow me to be the first to congratulate you on a job well done. You and the Titans worked together and found the location of the Alterer.  
  
LM: Thanks commander, but some of us (looking at Robin) have to take a risk to get the information.  
  
Switching the scene to Zion, Lock and Kid were at the operating controls and the LM in the real world is strapped to the chair connected to the Matrix.  
  
Commander Lock: Risks are a part of being a soldier.  
  
LM: (on the com link) Do you have a plan commander?  
  
Commander Lock: Just one. I want you and your team to infiltrate the facility and destroy the Alterer. Good luck LM, the future of the Matrix rests upon your hand.  
  
LM: (on the com link) I don't know that luck will be on my side commander. But let's hope it's for the better.  
  
LM closed off the linkage to his phone and at the same time Morpheus entered the room and approached Lock.  
  
Commander Lock: Captain Morpheus, what brings you here?  
  
Morpheus: My apologize commander, but I have to see how Neo's student is progressing. (looking at Kid) Where's the rest of the team?  
  
Kid: They're at the temple, praying for LM's safety. They're still a little shook up on the fact that our captain working with a group of teenagers from the Matrix.  
  
Commander Lock: It's all in the cause of the mission Kid, you'll understand when you grow up. (looking at Morpheus) Listen I understand that you have trust in him, but I'm the commander here. And as the commander in Zion it's my duty to take responsibility on the captains.  
  
Morpheus: But can you take responsibility on LM's future path.  
  
Commander Lock: What are you implying?  
  
Morpheus walked to a sleeping LM, with a look of hope.  
  
Morpheus: I believe deep down inside LM's soul, is something special. I hope that one day, he'll choose his path not by choice, but by his own heart.  
  
In the Matrix, at the oil facility, Gizmo and Slade's robotic minions were working on the modifications on the three big robots Merovingian gave them. The Twins were watching the minions at work, while the rest of the H.I.V.E. members were watching the Twins with suspicion.  
  
Mammoth: I don't like these guys.  
  
Jinx: For once Mammoth, your right. There's something about those two that makes me feel unconfortable.  
  
Blackfire: Funny, that's what you said to me when I first joined the H.I.V.E. and you got use to me afterwards.  
  
Jinx: True, but these people give me the creeps.  
  
Slade: What's wrong Jinx? Is the brave soceress afraid of a couple of newcomers?  
  
Slade appeared out of the shadows and walked towards the H.I.V.E. members.  
  
Jinx: It's that there's something weird about them. I don't know if we can trust them.  
  
Slade: Jinx, you don't need to be worried. Merovingian trusted the Twins, I believe we can trust them as well.  
  
Mammoth: You think we can trust them the same we trust Terra?  
  
Slade looked at Mammoth and had the expression of anger inside his mask. He then approached Mammoth and slapped him hard on the face.  
  
Slade: Don't you dare say Terra's name in front of my face again.  
  
Slade then left the members and walked back into the shadows.  
  
Blackfire: Way to go Mammoth.  
  
Mammoth: Shut up!  
  
Outside the oil plant, LM and the Titans were still inside the Escalade waiting for the right moment to strike.  
  
Beast Boy: So how long are we suppose to wait for?  
  
LM looked at the clock and saw it reads 10:45.  
  
LM: We'll start to move at eleven, an hour before the Alterer is activated. It's enough time to search and destroy it.  
  
Raven: Why did you ask that question Beast Boy?  
  
Beast Boy: Uh... Just wondering.  
  
Silence started to fill the car until Robin decided to talk.  
  
Robin: You know LM, you still didn't say anything about your life.  
  
LM: I told you before I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Starfire: But we are concerned about the fact that you're still with the living when you died three years ago.  
  
LM: Yeah, well keep wondering because I'm not going to say anything.  
  
Beast Boy: You know dude, you starting to sound like Raven. You don't want to discuss about your life.  
  
Robin: Beast Boy's right, LM. Why don't you explain it to us nice and simple?  
  
LM just sat there, not saying a word.  
  
Robin: All right, fine. If that's what you want, just stay silent for the rest of your life.  
  
Everyone was silent in the car, not saying a word. LM thought about it for a second and decided to talk.  
  
LM: My life was normal once. (the Titans paid attention) I was like all the teenagers in the Matrix. Just wake up, go to school, have fun, it was like my daily routine. Nothing's ever new to me; it was all the same. Then I started having these strange dreams. Dreams of machines dominating Earth, humans being used as batteries, and a war that lasted for over a century. I thought it was just a dream, until they keep coming every night. One day, I decided to go on a chat to discuss about my dreams. I registered on the chat by using my username.  
  
Cyborg: And is your username is LM?  
  
LM: Bingo. Anyway, I discussed about my dream using every detail I remembered. The responses were stupid ones though, saying that it's ridiculous, dumb, some thought I'm insane. I was about to give it up. That's when he came into my life.  
  
Robin: Who?  
  
LM: Neo, the savior of Zion. His answer made me believe in something. He said, "There is some fiction in your truth, and some truth in your fiction. To know the truth, you must risk everything." A few days later, I was in high school. I got a call from someone on my cell phone, that someone was Neo. He told me that agents are coming to take me away, and said to me to get out of there. I tried to get away, use any means necessary to get out. But the agents appeared everywhere I go. I took a car and tried to get away but that didn't work either. I decided to take action and broke into a nearby mall. I grabbed a pistol out of the glove compartment in order to defend myself from the agents. But then I remembered what Neo said to me, to risk everything. So I stood in front to the agents, pointed the gun to my head, bang! After that, I awoke in a cold isolated room, scared and confused. I had no clue where I was until Neo and Morpheus came in. They told me about what happened and explained about history of the century war. A few days later I overheard Neo and Morpheus discussing about me. They said that I have something special inside myself and I would choose my path by heart. Then I heard Neo saying that I needed training, his training. You guys saw me do all those skills right? How I flew over the city, how I dodged your attacks and beat you, how I stop the bullets with my bare hand. Neo taught me those moves. In fact, he taught me everything he knew. As time went by, I come to realize that Neo wasn't my teacher, he was a true friend. We'd been good friends ever since we first met. But since he's the savior of Zion, it's always difficult to see him. But sometimes, he always visits me and see how I was doing. I always thought he would never leave me again. That was until the machines discovered Zion and started digging to the city. It was then I realized that Neo must fulfill the prophecy and save the city from total extinction. When the machines reached Zion we were all ready to take the final stand, but strangely enough, the machines didn't attack, they were waiting for something. That's when I heard Morpheus, saying that Neo's saving us. Without hesitation, I headed to my room and turned on the Matrix control center, which I installed with the help of Kid. When I entered the Matrix it was raining and was filled with darkness. I was at one of the building rooftops when I saw Neo battling an evil viral program known as Smith. I watched them battle on the streets, in the air, hell just about everywhere. That's when I saw Neo, sacrificing his own body to destroy all the Smiths in the Matrix. I started searching the area where Neo fought; this is the only thing I found.  
  
LM took a pair of damaged sunglasses out of his trench coat pocket and placed it on the bench council.  
  
LM: That was Neo's. When I looked at the glasses, it proved to me that my only true friend I trusted was gone forever. I decided to keep that battle a secret, so that no one knows how he truly died. After the war, I started forming Last Hope with a few friends from the orphanage, and together we help other teams to gain ground from the agents and evil programs. I always keep these glasses close to me to remember him, and after every mission my team goes through, I always come to his grave and talk to him about what's happening. Ever since Neo came to me, I haven't turned my back on the truth.  
  
LM looked at the Titans, and found amazement on their faces.  
  
LM: Who am I kidding, why did I talk to you guys about all this shit. I mean we both have different agendas in this system. You guys protect your city from destruction, while I break-in, kill, and succeed on missions. I'm like a hero in Zion, while in the Matrix, I'm a terrorist. You guys don't care about how it feels like to lose everything you cared about, your family, your friends, and your life. You don't care about anything.  
  
A tear cascaded down LM's face. Robin looked at LM and could tell he has guilt in himself. Robin decided to talk to LM.  
  
Robin: Actually LM, we do care. You see you're not the only one with a sad past. Each of us here has a different past that we're trying to get away from. Half of us are orphans, outcasts, even Raven has a past so dark that she couldn't say it. When we started forming the Teen Titans, we wanted to use our powers and abilities to protect the innocent and save the city. Sure we have a few ups and downs but we never loose our friendship. What I'm trying to say LM is that we don't work together as a team, we work together as a family.  
  
LM looked at Robin with a small smile.  
  
LM: As a family huh? Neo was the only family I had in Zion. I miss him so much.  
  
LM looked at the clock and it reads 10:55.  
  
LM: Listen, I don't want all of you to be part of this mission in the first place. After the brutal attack at Hell's Pit, I don't think you're ready for this. If you want, you are welcomed to leave here and I'll handle this myself.  
  
Robin: No, we'll help you on this mission. Slade is dangerous and you can't face him alone.  
  
Cyborg: Yeah. And besides that fight at the club brought a new edge to the Teen Titans. Not to mention a real good warm for Slade.  
  
LM: So you're willing to risk your lives for the Matrix? Well, as the old saying goes, "A family that works together, die together." All right then, let's go.  
  
LM and the Titans got out of the car. LM went to the trunk and took out the backpack detonator and strapped it to his back.  
  
LM: Like Commander Lock said, we'll infiltrate the base, find the Alterer, and blow it straight to hell. Any questions?  
  
Robin: No questions what so ever. We're all ready.  
  
LM: So this is it, we're going to enter the gates of hell. All I ever ask from this world is when it's my time, let it be for something, (took out his pistol and reloads) not of something.  
  
Robin: Amen.  
  
Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy carried LM and the rest of the Titans down the cliff. And so, their final challenge has begun.  
  
Please Review 


	21. Infiltration

LM and the Titans brake into the oil plant and start their search for the Alterer. The only thing that stands in their path is Slade, the H.I.V.E., and the APUs  
  
Twenty First Chapter Notes  
  
The APUs will make an appearance on this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slade, the H.I.V.E., or the APUs  
  
Chapter 21: Infiltration  
  
Outside the plant, a few of Slade's robotic minions were guarding the east section of the facility. Just then, without warning, they got under attack. The first one got attack by a number of star bolts, the second one was covered with a black aurora and got slammed right into a wall, and the third one just got struck down by three birdarangs. The Titans then appeared and the last minion took out it's hi tech laser gun. But then a pistol shot off its head. The robot went down and LM appeared out of the blue.  
  
LM: Nice work on the clean up team, let's go.  
  
The team proceeded into the factory. Back at Zion, Morpheus, Lock, and Kid watched the monitors, to see what's LM's progress.  
  
Commander Lock: Any change yet?  
  
Kid: Yes, LM and the Titans have entered the plant and are starting their search.  
  
A beeping noise came out of the control council and one of the monitors shown where it came from.  
  
Kid: Live emergency feed from the Zion Armory.  
  
He pushed the button and the screen showed a soldier's face.  
  
Zion soldier: (on the screen) Is Commander Lock there.  
  
Kid: Maybe.  
  
Commander Lock: Give me that.  
  
Lock took the head set off of Kid's head and put on his.  
  
Commander Lock: This is Commander Lock, what is it that you want?  
  
Zion soldier: Sorry if I'm interrupting anything commander, but we got a problem down here. Three of our APUs in the armory is gone.  
  
Commander Lock: What?  
  
Zion soldier: We been looking for them for hours and we can't find them.  
  
Commander Lock: I'll see what I can do.  
  
The screen went blank and Lock took off the head set.  
  
Morpheus: What seems to be the problem commander?  
  
Commander Lock: Three of our APUs is mysteriously missing from the armory. I have to go and see what happened to them.  
  
Morpheus: Perhaps maybe the APUs isn't in Zion.  
  
Commander Lock: What do you mean? Zion security is the best security in the world. No one would ever by pass it unless- (turns to Kid) Kid, check the Matrix.  
  
Kid searched through the entire system and found a strange code he'd never seen. The worst part is that it's at the same place as LM is.  
  
Commander Lock: Oh no...  
  
Back in the Matrix LM lead the Titans into the plant searching every corner. After a couple of run and hits on Slade's minions and sneaking past the security cameras, they still can't find the Alterer.  
  
Terra: It's official, we're going around in circles.  
  
LM: We're not going around in circles Terra. All the hallways are the same, dark, dingy, and creepy.  
  
Terra: Yeah well, I could've sworn we passed that janitors closet a third time.  
  
Robin: You know LM it would've been better if we'd split up.  
  
LM: And lose touch with you guys, I don't think so. Just stick with me and you'll be O.K.  
  
Robin: Yeah but still, it would make the search easier.  
  
LM: Look, whether you're the leader or not, I'm in charge of this mission and what I say goes. Now let's hurry, we're waisting time.  
  
Raven: We are so doomed.  
  
The team approached a steel door and heard voices on the other side.  
  
LM: Sounds like trouble, let's see what's on the other side. (turning to Raven) Raven...  
  
Raven: No way. I did your spy game once; I'm not doing it again.  
  
LM: All right then, how the hell are we going to know what's on the other side?  
  
Cyborg: Well, I got a few tricks up my sleeves.  
  
At the other side of the door is a huge docking area where people load and unload materials. There we see Slade, the H.I.V.E., and the Twins discussing on the plan. Far away from them, a metallic hand arrived at the scene. The middle tip of the finger shows a small camera. At the hallway, the Titans and LM gathered around Cyborg and watched through the mini computer on his arm.  
  
LM: When you mean you have a few tricks up your sleeve, you aren't kidding.  
  
Cyborg: That's why my name is Cyborg. I got so many gadgets on me; it'll make Inspector Gadget jealous.  
  
LM looked and the computer and saw the Twins on view.  
  
LM: Ah shit, it's the Twins.  
  
Robin: Who?  
  
LM: The Twins. They are Merovingian's top assassins. They are both strong and quite vulnerable to anything. Who would've guess that they would help Slade?  
  
At the loading docks, Slade started talking about the progress.  
  
Slade: Gizmo, is everything ready for our intruders?  
  
Gizmo: Everything's all set boss. Those pit sniffers won't know what's coming.  
  
Slade: Excellent. Then we'll all set.  
  
Twin 1: You have a plan to dispose of your pest problem?  
  
Slade: When they come, I'll let the H.I.V.E. weaken them, then we'll let the bots finish the job.  
  
Blackfire: Sounds like a good plan to me.  
  
Mammoth: Yeah, I've been waiting a while to deal with those dweebs.  
  
Twin 1: That maybe true, but I don't think weakening LM won't be easy.  
  
Twin 2: Indeed. We battled him a few times and he never gets tired.  
  
Slade: Really? Well then, when I'm through with him, he'll be more then tired; he'll be dead.  
  
Outside the loading docks LM look at Cyborg's screen and noticed Slade's hatred beneath that mask.  
  
LM: Slade has determination, not to mention a destructive purpose. I like that.  
  
Robin: He's the villain you love to hate LM. We get used to him and believe me; we hate him more then life itself.  
  
The Titans and LM remained quite, so that they won't be detected by anyone at the other end of the door. What they didn't know is that Beast Boy's foot was too close to the shovels and sledge hammers. At the loading docks, Slade look at his electric watch attached to his armored arm and it reads 11:15.  
  
Slade: In forty-five minutes I will rule Jump City and the Titans will be mine to control. If they interfere with the plan, you know what to do.  
  
Jinx: Don't worry Slade, I don't think they won't make it this far.  
  
Just then they heard a large crash.  
  
Gizmo: What the crud was that?  
  
Mammoth: I don't know.  
  
Twin 2: (pointing at the door) It came from over there.  
  
Outside the loading docks, LM and the Titans looked at Beast Boy pleading with the shovels and the sledge hammers on the floor behind him.  
  
Beast Boy: I'm so sorry.  
  
At the loading docks, Gizmo took out his controller and a magnetic board came out of his backpack. It started to make a humming sound as the steel doors got ripped from its hendges. That's when they saw LM and the Titans sitting on the ground of the hallway.  
  
Gizmo: Those snot eating losers are here already?  
  
Jinx: How did they got here so quick?  
  
Twin 1: You were saying that they wouldn't make it this far?  
  
LM walked out of the ripped door with the Titans following him. Cyborg's hand moved up to Cyborg and attached itself to his arm.  
  
Slade: The Teen Titans, how good to see you all again.  
  
Robin: It's been a while hasn't it Slade?  
  
Slade: I sure has Robin. (looking at LM) And you must be LM, the insane madman that Merovingian told me about.  
  
LM: Merovingain called me that? Well, it's nothing compared to what you been doing. Robin told me that you tried to kill the Titans, twice.  
  
Slade: That's all in the past. Right now, I'm looking forward into the future. At midnight, once the Alterer is activated, I'm going to control the Titans will. (looking at Robin) Don't worry Robin, you'll be with your friends, but all of you will think of me as a father.  
  
Robin: And order us to terrorize the city, I don't think so.  
  
Slade: Well then, looks like I'll have to adjust your attitude. But for now, let's see if you can handle an assault. Attack!  
  
The H.I.V.E. members positioned themselves for battle, the same with the Titans.  
  
Jinx: Attack pattern Orion 25!  
  
The H.I.V.E. charged towards the Titans.  
  
Robin: Teen Titans, GO!  
  
And just like that, they began to battle out. Robin and Cyborg was battling Gizmo, who was flying over them shooting lasers, Beast Boy and Terra is fighting Mammoth, LM and Raven took on Jinx, and Starfire and Blackfire were doing flying combats to each other. Gizmo shoot his lasers in multiple directions at Cyborg and Robin. Robin threw a number of birdarangs and exploding disks, while Cyborg used his Sonic blaster cannon. No matter how many shots they got, they keep on missing Gizmo flying all over the place.  
  
Gizmo: What wrong, am I too fast for you?  
  
Cyborg had enough as he waited for the right moment for Gizmo to fly low. When Gizmo flew low, Cyborg grabbed Gizmo's wings and tried to hold him down.  
  
Gizmo: Let me go you sorry excuse of a trashcan!  
  
Cyborg ripped the wings off of Gizmo's backpack. Gizmo was about to fall until four huge, metallic, spider legs came out of his backpack and swung them at Robin and Cyborg. He landed on the ground and continued attacking Robin and Cyborg. At the other end of the loading dock, Mammoth was attacking Terra with some hard punches, but Terra just dodge the punches and was backing away from Mammoth.  
  
Mammoth: Come over here and fight traitor.  
  
Mammoth used all his strength to give off a hard right punch at Terra's face. Terra raised her hands and a rocky wall came up from the ground, however, Mammoth's punch shattered the wall, causing Terra to fall to the ground.  
  
Mammoth: This is what you get when you turn your back on Slade.  
  
Mammoth was about to stomp his foot on Terra's face until Beast Boy, in his rhino from, stormed in and rammed Mammoth at the side, sending him crashing to a wall. Beast Boy morphed back to his human form and checked on Terra.  
  
Beast Boy: Are you O.K. Terra?  
  
Terra: Just a few scratches, nothing serious.  
  
Mammoth got out of the rubble and charged towards the two Titans. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and battled it out with Mammoth. In the air, Starfire and Blackfire duke it out with star bolts and physical combat.  
  
Blackfire: I like the new look Star, it makes you look all rebellious and tough. Too bad you're still weak and childish.  
  
Starfire: Things have changed sister. I'm more stronger then you and I can prove it.  
  
Blackfire: If you say so, hit me with your best shot.  
  
Starfire shot out a number of star bolts at Blackfire, but Blackfire easily dodged them and flew straight at Starfire. Starfire flew up to avoid her sister's impact. Blackfire jumped off a wall flew towards Starfire with a number of stiff punches. Starfire blocked them off and countered it with her own punches and kicks. Down on the ground, Raven was busy dealing with Jinx. She was firing dark aurora blasts out of her hands at Jinx, but Jinx dodged the blasts and threw bright purple hexes at Raven. Raven shielded herself with a black dome around her, blocking off the hexes. She removed the shield but saw Jinx throwing hexes at the top of the ceiling and the ceiling started to crumble and fall. Raven had no choice but to cover her head, then LM came and moved Raven away from the collapsing rubble. When the rubble crashed to the floor, Raven looked up at LM.  
  
LM: Raven, are you all right?  
  
Raven nodded.  
  
LM: Let me handle her.  
  
LM took out two Mac 11's out of his weaponry belt and started firing at Jinx. Jinx did a cartwheel avoiding the bullet shots, jumped up, and threw a big hex to the ground where LM was standing. LM jumped up seconds before the floor got destroyed, jumped on and off the wall, and charged to Jinx. Jinx dodged out of the charge and LM landed on the ground and start fighting with Jinx. Both LM and Jinx shared a number of punches, kicks, and blocks until LM quickly saw Slade and the Twins exiting through a door. He got caught off guard as Jinx threw a hex to LM's face, forcing him down on the ground.  
  
Jinx: Looks like this is my lucky day.  
  
Jinx charged up a hex and aimed it at LM, until she heard a voice.  
  
Raven: I don't think so.  
  
Jinx turned around and got hit in the face by Raven's right fist. Raven then covered Jinx's body up with a dark aurora.  
  
Raven: LM, now's your chance!  
  
LM looked up and saw Jinx covered in dark magic. LM then did a hard uppercut on Jinx's chin, sending her flying in the air and hit hard on the ground. Beast Boy, in his gorilla form, was wrestling Mammoth with tackles and submissions. Both of them then performed a test of physical strength. Terra grabbed the opportunity as her hands glowed yellow and the ground around Mammoth started to shake. As the ground got ripped, Mammoth loosed his balance, allowing Beast Boy to lift Mammoth and tossed him to where Jinx landed. Starfire and Blackfire continued their aireal combat until Blackfire flashed a star bolt to Star's face, temporarily blinding her. She then kicked Star in the waist, sending her crashing into a wall. Blackfire then flew to Starfire and hold her arms to avoid any star bolts flying.  
  
Blackfire: Like I said before little sister, I always was the better fighter.  
  
Starfire: You're good sister, but like you, (eyes glowing green) I too have sleeves filled with tricks.  
  
Starfire fired her eye beams at Blackfire's chest, sending her crashing to the other two members. Cyborg and Robin continued fighting off Gizmo, but Gizmo's mechanical legs were too strong to be disabled. Gizmo then activated a strange gun out of his backpack and fired two rings. The rings grabbed the two Titans and hold them tightly, enabling them to break free. Gizmo activated two laser guns and aimed them at Robin and Cyborg.  
  
Gizmo: Any last words before you die blockheads?  
  
Cyborg: Yeah, but I consider letting my boot do the talking.  
  
Cyborg lifted his leg and his boot heel opened up, revealing a blue laser. The laser fired on Gizmo, destroying the four mechanical legs and sending him flying to the other members. Soon enough, all the H.I.V.E. members were in a very uncomfortable dog pile. Raven flew to the two Titans and used her magic to remove the rings away from them. Then all the Titans and LM gathered around the H.I.V.E. members.  
  
LM: Looks like we won this round, you lose.  
  
Gizmo: That's what you think crud ball. We arranged a little parting gift for all of you. Gizmo took out a small device with a button on the top from his metal backpack.  
  
Gizmo: Have fun losers!  
  
Gizmo pushed the button and a poof of smoke covered around the H.I.V.E. members. As soon as the smoke cleared, all the H.I.V.E. members were gone.  
  
Beast Boy: Hey, where did they go?  
  
Raven: And what do they mean by parting gift?  
  
LM: I don't know. But while I was fighting with Jinx, I saw Slade and the Twins heading out that door.  
  
LM pointed to the door where Slade and the Twins left.  
  
Robin: Then we better go before we get into any trouble.  
  
All of a sudden, they all heard a noise from behind them. The Titans and LM turned around and saw three loading gates opening. Once they've opened, three of Slade's robotic minions came out operating three big robots carrying big sub-machine guns on their hands.  
  
LM: Ah shit! EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!!!  
  
LM and the Titans ran for their lives as Terra formed a rocky barrier in front of them. The minions aimed their guns and started firing at the team. LM held his hand up, stopping all the bullets at will. Soon enough, the Titans and LM jumped and made it to the barrier Terra created. The minions stopped firing and waited for them to come out. Beast Boy took a quick peek but the minions fired their guns again. Beast Boy quickly took cover and the minions ceased firing again.  
  
Beast Boy: O.K. Now we know what they mean by parting gift. What the hell are those things?  
  
LM: They are APUs.  
  
Cyborg: Say what!?  
  
LM: Armored Personnel Units. We used them to protect the docks of Zion. Looks like the Trainman must've transported Zion equipment to the Matrix as well.  
  
Starfire: You mean that people from your world use those big metal monsters?  
  
LM: It's for our protection against an army of sentinels.  
  
Robin: Do you know how to stop them.  
  
LM: Does it look like I know how to stop an APU in the Matrix? HELL NO!  
  
Cyborg: Then how are we going to stop them.  
  
LM took out a flash grenade out of his weaponry belt.  
  
LM: Just point and shoot as soon as the grenade blinds those APUs.  
  
LM threw the flash grenade in front of the APUs and the grenade blew up, blinding the minions.  
  
LM: NOW!  
  
All the Titans and LM jumped out of the rocky barricade and gave the APU's everything they got. Starfire and Terra threw star bolts and rocks and the first APU, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg battled the second APU, and Robin and LM handled the third one. All the minions began to regain their sights and start to fire on the team. All of them quickly took cover behind the pillars. One of the APUs aimed at one of the pillars where LM and Robin were heading to and launched a missile out of one of the big guns. The missile destroyed the pillar sending the rubble down to the two. Robin and LM covered their faces from the disaster when Raven, who was hiding behind one of the pillar, saw them and used her magic to levitate the two out of danger. Raven moved them to a couple of big steel crates, which are the same crates that contained parts of the Alterer. Once they were on the ground, they both sighed in relief.  
  
Robin: (yelling) Thanks for the lift Rae.  
  
LM: That's a new feature.  
  
Robin: What do you mean by new feature?  
  
LM: The APUs in Zion only use ammo for their guns. They never use missiles inside the guns.  
  
Robin: I guess that when Merovingian gave the APUs to Slade, Slade must've upgraded them to the max.  
  
LM: Figures...  
  
Cyborg: (yelling) Robin!  
  
Robin looked to his left and saw that Cyborg and Starfire was busy with one of the APU's.  
  
Cyborg: (yelling) You and LM go and stop Slade from activating the Alterer. We handle those big behemoths.  
  
Robin: (yelling) All right! (looking at LM) Come on LM, we have to destroy the Alterer before it's too late.  
  
LM: What about the others?  
  
Robin: They can handle themselves. Let's go!  
  
LM and Robin waited for the right moment and started running to the door that Slade and the Twins exited. One of the minions controlling the APU saw them, aimed, and fired at them. LM saw that coming and held his hand to stop all the bullets yet again. Robin and LM reached for the door and exited out of hell itself. Starfire looked at the two exiting the scene.  
  
Starfire: I hope they'll be fine.  
  
Cyborg: Star, forget about them and worry about us.  
  
The rest of the Titans continued to attack and dodge the APUs, hoping to take them down.  
  
Sorry to cut it short but I have to save the suspense for the next chapter. Please Review. 


	22. Neo, I Believe

This is it. The biggest challenge that LM and the Teen Titans had ever face. LM's fighting Slade, Robin's fighting off the Twins and heading towards the Alterer's core, and the Titans are battling the APUs. Will they all survive this ultimate conquest?  
  
Twenty Second Chapter Notes  
  
Slade's and LM's battle is like the battle between Neo and Smith on the Matrix Revolutions, except the flying part.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this cliffhanger.  
  
Chapter 22: Neo, I Believe  
  
Robin and LM continued down a long dark hallway with dim lights. They then found two swinging doors at the end of the hallway. When they went through the doors, they entered a warehouse filled with huge tanks of oil and catwalks over the tanks. They walked down the warehouse searching for Slade and the Twins. That's when they saw the Alterer at the center of the warehouse. It is more taller then they expected, all filled with stairs and catwalks that leads up to the neptunium core.  
  
Robin: Damn that's one very big machine.  
  
LM: Tell me about it. Looks like we got work to do.  
  
LM removed the detonator backpack off his back and placed it on the floor. He then took out the code out of his trench coat pocket and input the numbers, 84953. The detonator then showed two digital clocks, one with the time 11:45 and the other that says 12:00.  
  
LM: All right, detonator is armed and ready. If I'm correct, those stairs around the Alterer leads up to the neptunium core. You got your cape Robin?  
  
Robin: Right here in my vest pocket.  
  
LM: Good. We got fifteen minutes before detonator explodes. Let's hurry before it's too late.  
  
Slade: I don't think you're going anywhere my friends.  
  
LM and Robin turned around and saw Slade and the Twins in front of them.  
  
Slade: I have come too far to see my destiny come true. I'm not going to let it be destroyed by you pesky kids.  
  
Robin: Well your destiny sucks!  
  
Slade: Robin, I'm shocked at you. I made you my apprentice, I gave you to power to destroy life, and you threw it all away just to be with your friends. If the Alterer won't bring you back to my side, then I'll do it with force.  
  
Robin: Why wait when you can take me on right now.  
  
LM held his hand to block Robin.  
  
LM: Robin, you go ahead and reach for the neptunium core. I'll handle Slade.  
  
Robin: What?!  
  
LM: Lock told me that Slade is dangerous, I want to see if that's true.  
  
Robin: Are you're sure you know what you're doing?  
  
LM: I know what I'm doing. Besides, I like to take the challenge of it. Just get the detonator and go!  
  
Robin: All right, good luck.  
  
Robin grabbed the detonator backpack, strapped it on his back, and ran to the Alterer. LM took out Neo's broken glasses, removed his trench coat, and put the glasses in the red shirt pocket. He then removed weaponry belt and placed it on the floor with his trench coat.  
  
Slade: So, you want to challenge me? Well then, I except your challenge. (turning two the Twins) You two, go after Robin.  
  
The Twins phased to ghosts and disappeared through the floors. Both LM and Slade walked in a circle not leaving their eyes off each other.  
  
LM: You know, you remind me of a certain someone. Have you ever heard of an agent named Smith?  
  
Slade: No, but please tell me about him.  
  
LM: Smith was one of the most dangerous agents the Matrix had ever known. He's stronger, faster, and smarter then all the other agents. It was until my teacher, Neo, did what no one else had done, he destroyed Smith. Then, for some strange reason, Smith came back but this time, as a virus. He had the ability to copy himself into any system. He spread through the Matrix as a cancer and was almost on the brink of affecting the world I came from. Neo deleted the virus but sacrificed himself to do it. You know what, you are almost like Smith.  
  
Slade: Really...  
  
LM: Yeah, you two are obsessed with greed and power, and you want to rule the Matrix. Well I won't tolerate that.  
  
Slade: I see. So me and Smith are alike huh? Well there's one thing different between me and Smith.  
  
LM: What is that?  
  
Slade: Smith was a coward, but I'm not!  
  
Slade charged in and attacked LM with a variety of punches and kicks. LM blocked them all and countered them his own kicks and punches but Slade blocked them as well. They both exchange a number of hits to each other until they punched each other in the face. The last punch sends them flying away from each other. Luckily, they both landed on their feet. Slade and LM stood up looked at each other as that last punch chipped LM's left lens on his sunglasses.  
  
Slade: Why LM, I'm impressed of you. The strength, the speed, the agility, you are stronger then Robin, and you're better then Terra. I'll tell you what boy, why don't you forget about your little mission of yours and join me as a proud and loyal apprentice. I'm pretty sure your teacher would be proud of you.  
  
LM took off his broken sunglasses and threw them on the floor.  
  
LM: Sounds pleasing Slade, but there are a few problems about your offer. You brought illegal equipment to the Matrix, you're joining sides with Merovingian, and you despise the Teen Titans. So the answer to your offer is no.  
  
Slade: Then you leave me no choice.  
  
Slade and LM tighten their fists and ran to each other. Slade was about to send another punch to LM's face, but LM jumped up, somersaulted, and kicked Slade on the back of the neck. LM landed on the floor but Slade turned around and attacked LM. LM got hit a few times, but he was able to block the rest of the punches off. LM did three punches and then did a jump kick, hitting Slade on the chest. They continued doing their physical combat until Slade jab his knee to LM's gut and tossed him straight into an elevator shaft. Slade jumped up to stump LM's rib cage, but LM rolled out of the way and jumped up for battle.  
  
Slade: Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.  
  
Slade hit the button, the shaft's door closed, and the elevator started to go up. Since LM is in an enclosed space, it's impossible for him to jump out of the way. LM had no choice, he tighten both his fists and attacked Slade. Meanwhile, Robin continued running to the base of the Alterer. He was about to take the steps when a ghost popped out from the floor in front of Robin. Robin stopped in his tracks as the ghost phased into one of the Twins.  
  
Twin 1: Going somewhere boy?  
  
Robin slowly backed away until he bumped into someone from behind. He turned around and saw the other Twin.  
  
Twin 2: That's as far as you can go bud.  
  
Robin: We'll see about that.  
  
Robin side kicked the second Twin then took out four birdarangs out of his utility belt and threw them at the first Twin. The first Twin phased into a ghost and the birdarangs went through him like nothing. He phased back to his normal self and took out his switch blade knife. Robin looked at the other Twin and he too was holding the same knife. Robin took out his Bo staff to try to defend himself from the Twins. The Twins did some swift moves with their knives but Robin blocked them off with his staff. He did got a small cut on his hand, but he managed to take the Twins down by standing the pole and used his feet to knock them down. Robin took out his grappling hook and fired at the pole on the Alterer's catwalk. The hook connected and Robin flew up to the catwalk. The Twins looked at Robin landing on the catwalk and continued his ascend to the core. They both turned into ghost and flew after Robin. Back at the loading docks the rest of the Titans are trying desperately to take out the APUs. Starfire fired at the first APU with a number of star bolts. The APU fired a flame- thrower at Starfire, but Starfire flew out of harms way. She hid behind multiple crates where Cyborg and Terra were hiding.  
  
Starfire: Those mechanical monsters are too strong.  
  
Cyborg: Tell me about it. We can't even get close to take them out.  
  
Terra: You know what, I have an idea. Think you guys can distract it?  
  
Cyborg: What are you pulling Terra?  
  
Terra: Just trust me on this.  
  
Starfire and Cyborg looked at each other and nodded. They then split up and attacked the APU on both sides. Starfire blast one side with her star bolts and Cyborg fired his sonic blaster on the other. The minion controlling the APU fired its bullets to each side. Starfire and Cyborg quickly dodged the bullets and hid in separate pillars. The APU then activated its flame-throwers, hoping to cook the two Titans. What the APU didn't know is that Terra was standing behind it. She tightens her glowing hands and used all her strength to slant the ground beneath the APU. The APU falls in the front, leaving the back vulnerable.  
  
Terra: Star, Cy, take it out!  
  
Starfire and Cyborg jumped out of their pillars and took out the back engine of the APU with green eye beams and a sonic blaster. The last shot ripped a hole through the APU, destroying it completely.  
  
Starfire: We did it!  
  
Just then, they were being fired upon by another APU. Starfire, Terra, and Cyborg luckily got out of the way and hid behind some more steel crates.  
  
Cyborg: One down, two to go. I hope Robin and LM has any luck.  
  
Back at the warehouse, both LM and Slade were fighting in the moving elevator shaft. They then had their hands together and squeezed them tight like in a wrestling hold. Slade looked at LM and saw an angry look in his eyes.  
  
Slade: Your eyes show a sign of rage boy. Did something happen to you in your past? Ah yes, I know what it is. It's your teacher is it?  
  
LM's face is fuelled with more anger.  
  
Slade: I could tell. He died to save your life, but you missed them so much. I can arrange your death now. Then you can see your teacher again.  
  
LM: When it's my time to die Slade, I decide, not you.  
  
LM knee jabbed Slade in the chest, tripped him, and gave a hard fist to the gut, sending Slade straight to one end of the elevator shaft. He got smashed to the wall, leaving a big dent on the steel wall. Slade got rattled for a second.  
  
Slade: Hmm... Must've touched a nerve there.  
  
He stood up and fought LM. They shared a number of punches and kicks until, in slow motion, LM did a jump roundhouse kick and a swinging back kick. Slade cleverly dodged both of them and, in a normal pace, continued fighting LM. In slow motion, LM blocked Slade's kick and did a straight punch at him, but Slade low blocked it and performed a side kick, which was a direct hit on LM's waist. In a normal pace, Slade did a high kick, a low sweep, and another high kick. LM ducked under the first one, jumped over the second, and dodged the third. Slade immediately clothesline LM off his feet but LM somersaulted back to his feet. Slade turned around and LM kicked Slade a few times on his face. LM kicked him again with the same foot and cracked Slade's mask. The elevator came to a stop and at the same time, LM did a spinning back kick to Slade's abdominal area, crashing him through the shaft's door and flying over the catwalk. Slade went upside down, used the tips of his fingers to slow down his flying speed, and landed on the catwalk safely. He then felt the crack on his mask and was upset.  
  
Slade: That's the second time my mask gets scratched.  
  
Before Slade got a chance to attack, LM flew at blinding speed and took Slade down. They both rolled on top of each other until Slade lifted his legs and knocked LM off him. LM landed behind Slade, turned around and got attacked by Slade. They continued on with their battle on the catwalk. Heading back to Robin, he was busy trying to go upstairs to the core and fighting off the Twins at the same time. Robin with his Bo staff blocked and dodged the switchblade knives the Twins were swinging. He tried to take them out, but every hit Robin makes a striking hit the Twins phased out of it to avoid any harm. The Twins were about to make a swift strike to Robin's throat, but Robin had an idea. He simply jumped off, somersaulted over one of the Twins, took out his grappling hook, fired at the highest pole, and swung his way to another catwalk. The Twins accidentally sliced each other's throats, but they phased to ghosts in order not to get killed. When the Twins phased to normal, they look up and saw Robin swinging up to the catwalk above their heads.  
  
Twin 1: We are getting aggravated.  
  
Twin 2: Very.  
  
At the loading docks, The Titans continued to fight off the two APUs, but it's getting real hard to take them out.  
  
Raven: Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!  
  
Raven formed a huge shield to protect herself from the bullets being fired upon by the second APU. The minion operating the APU launched one of his missiles at Raven's shield. The missile exploded and destroyed the shield, sending Raven straight to a wall. Raven got smashed hard, forcing the sunglasses off her eyes, and bringing Raven to the floor in pain. The APU was about to kill Raven but Starfire shot her star bolts at the APU's back. The APU turned around and shoots at Starfire, but Starfire flew as fast as she could to get out of the way. With the APU distracted, Cyborg came in and aided Raven.  
  
Cyborg: Yo Rae, are you O.K.?  
  
Raven: Get away from me! I think one of my emotions is taking over me.  
  
Cyborg slowly backed away from Raven. The APU was kept on firing at Starfire, who was hiding behind a pillar, when a dark shadow came up from behind it. The APU turned around and saw Raven covered with a dark aurora shaped like a black bird. Raven's eyes were blood red, but above her normal eyes was another set of eyes on her forehead.  
  
Raven: (evil voice) Now you really pissed me off!  
  
The minion controlling the APU launched two more missiles at Raven. Raven stopped the missiles and used her powers implode them to nothing. She then covered the APU's arms with the same dark aurora and ripped the arms out of its sockets. Raven fired a huge dark blast to destroy Slade's minion and ripped a hole through the APU. Terra watched the whole thing and remembered the last time she got that angry. (Of coarse it's shades of Aftershock part 1)  
  
Terra: Whoa, that brings back memories.  
  
Raven continued to pummel the APU until it's nothing but pieces of metal.  
  
Raven: (evil voice) Who's next?  
  
All of a sudden, something stung Raven in the back, causing her to fall. Starfire grabbed her and brought her to the ground safely. The rest of the Titans joined up with Starfire to see if Raven's all right. They then looked at what hit Raven and it was the last APU holding a submachine/stun gun.  
  
Cyborg: Titans, take that thing down NOW!  
  
All the Titans race towards the APU and dodging its bullets. On the catwalk, LM and Slade continued their combat with each other until LM locked his arms with Slade's and bunked heads with him. Slade suddenly fall to the ground of the catwalk as LM slowly approached him. Slade then was staggering to his feet using the poles to hold him up.  
  
Slade: You're good boy, too good for words.  
  
LM: Yes well, I get use to it.  
  
Slade: Tell me something LM, why do you fight?  
  
LM: Because it's my mission to protect the Matrix. It's the same mission for every captain and every crewmember of Zion.  
  
Slade: And was it the same for your so called Neo?  
  
LM: Yes it was.  
  
Slade: Then why did he choose to die then to live?  
  
LM: Because he was the chosen one to end the war in Zion.  
  
Slade: Well your chosen one made a dumb choice.  
  
LM: What?  
  
Slade: Think about it LM. Your teacher should've known better then to sacrifice his own body. He should've gave up fighting and lived another day. He would've stayed with you and trained you more often. In fact, I don't think he cared about you. He would've had time to teach you more but instead Neo decided to save Zion. That's why you have that anger bubbling inside you. You miss Neo, but Neo doesn't-  
  
LM: SHUT UP! Now listen to me and listen well. The reason why the anger's inside me is because you are pissing me off, big time. Neo did what he needed to do, end the war. If he decided to give up, then Zion would sceece to exist. You can't fool me Slade; I know your game. What you're trying to do is to get into my head. You did that to Robin, Terra, and everyone else that fought against you but failed. Slade, you are nothing more but sick, twisted, cold hearted bastard!  
  
Slade: My, I didn't see that coming. So is that how you think I am? Well, since Smith and I are alike, then you and Neo are alike as well. You're both weak.  
  
Slade lifted his arm and a small gun popped out from its arm. The gun fired a strange white powder at LM's face, temporarily blinding him. Slade then punched LM on the left cheek, sending him to the metallic floor. He then kicked LM in the gut. At the Alterer, Robin finally made it a metal safe that leads into the neptunium core, but the Twins are guarding the door.  
  
Twin 1: The only way getting to this door is to get pass us.  
  
Robin, holding his Bo staff, positioned himself to battle.  
  
Robin: Bring it on.  
  
Robin battled the Twins with swift hard moves with his staff. The Twins continued their switchblade swinging moves on Robin, but Robin blocked them off with his staff. One Twin tried to lunge on Robin, but Robin jumped up and used his staff to strike the Twin on the back while he was up in the air. When he landed on the ground, he continued fighting off the Twins in both directions. Back at the catwalk, Slade continued his brutal attack on LM. He tried stomping his steel foot at LM's back, but LM continued to roll out of the harms way. LM regained his sight and tried knocking Slade off with his foot multiple times. He then used two of his feet to grab Slade's head and spun him around like a top. LM got back on his feet and was ready to fight again. Slade jumped back to his feet in his fighting position. LM charged in and did a sidekick, a spinning back kick, and a roundhouse kick. Slade dodged the first two kicks then grabbed the last kick and shoved LM back to the ground.  
  
Slade: Again...  
  
LM jumped back up and performed a number of punches at Slade. Slade blocked them all and did a quick sweep at LM's feet. LM fell back to the ground again, feeling pain on one of his sides.  
  
Slade: Again...  
  
LM slowly got back up as Slade attack LM with two swinging punches. LM fortunately blocked them, but Slade surprised him and gave a hard uppercut to LM's chest. LM gritted his teeth as the punch crushed his rib cage. He then fell to the ground in pain and coughed blood out of his mouth. In Zion, the LM in the real world coughed up blood. Morpeus, Lock, and Last Hope was looking at LM's condition and it was getting worse.  
  
Connecter: Good god he's being massacred out there. Kid what's going on in the Matrix?  
  
Kid: Ah man, it's getting real ugly real fast. He's been battling Slade for a while and he's getting his ass whooped.  
  
Commander Lock: By the look at his diagnostics, he's not going to make it.  
  
Morpheus: He will make it.  
  
Commander Lock: What do you mean?  
  
Morpheus remained silent hoping that a miracle will happen. In the Matrix, LM was still trembling in pain while Slade stood in front of him in victory.  
  
Slade: You know LM, I could kill you right now and be done with it. But I think I'll let you live, so you could see the death of the Titan's leader.  
  
Slade then activated something on his other arm. Out came a laser gun attached to his wrist. He set the laser high enough to kill a human being.  
  
Slade: Now be good boy and stay put while I dispose of my worst enemy.  
  
Slade walked away from LM and headed towards the Alterer. LM was trying to get up but the last punch disabled his legs.  
  
LM: (in pain) It's no use, I can't stand up.  
  
LM went into his shirt pocket and took out Neo's broken glasses. He then talked to it like it was Neo.  
  
LM: (in pain) I'm sorry Neo, but I failed you. I tried every known use to take out Slade but he's too powerful for me. I can't beat him, even with my full strength. (tears tinkle down his cheeks) It's all hopeless, I'm so sorry.  
  
Ghost Voice: Don't give up hope kid, I will always be with you.  
  
LM raised his head when he heard that familiar voice, and looked around.  
  
LM: (in pain) Neo?  
  
Then LM heard a strange noise in front of him. He looked in front and saw Neo's glasses but instead of it being damaged, it was in mid condition. It was clean, unscratched, and the chipped bottom right lens was back to its original lens.  
  
LM: (in pain) What the...  
  
When LM saw the sunglasses looking good as new, he then remembered what the Oracle said.  
  
Flashback  
  
The Oracle: If you ever in serious trouble, if you have a problem that can't be solved, put on these glasses. It can protect you.  
  
End Flashback  
  
LM understands what the Oracle said and knows what he must do.  
  
LM: (in pain) Neo, I believe.  
  
LM slowly put the sunglasses on his face, covering his eyes, and within seconds, a green glow around the rims of the glasses took over his body. In Zion, Kid caught a code that's going crazy on all three screens.  
  
Kid: Hey guys, you should take look at this.  
  
Everyone except Silent Night gathered around Kid.  
  
Commander Lock: What is it this time Kid.  
  
Kid: Take a look at the codes on these screens, they're acting like a mosh pit in a rock concert. The weirdest part is that it's only happening to where LM is.  
  
Kill Switch: Are you sure the computers aren't causing a malfunction?  
  
Kid: Positive as hell.  
  
Silent Night: Guys look at LM's diagnostics. They are back to normal.  
  
Lock looked at the Diagnostics screen above LM's head saw that his heart beat, lungs, and brain waves were stronger then normal.  
  
Night Owl: Commander, do you think our captain's diagnostics has got to do with the Matrix code?  
  
Commander Lock: That's impossible! Having the Matrix code in total disarray and at the same time, LM's health growing more powerful then normal doesn't make any sense. What the hell is going on here?  
  
Morpheus: He's helping him.  
  
Commander Lock: (looking at Morpheus) Whose helping him?  
  
Morpheus: Neo.  
  
Back in the Matrix, Robin continued to fight off the Twins at the entrance to the neptunium core. Unaware that Slade was on another catwalk aiming the death laser at him.  
  
Slade: Good bye Robin, you were a great adversary, but now it's time to end it once and for all.  
  
His laser started to charge up and was about to fire until someone grabbed his arm and pointed the laser at the roof. The laser fired creating a hole in the roof. Slade looked who did that when he saw LM face with a different set of sunglasses. LM ripped the laser off Slade's wrist and side kicked him to the side, sending him flying to the other end. Slade landed on the ground and looked at LM in shock. LM performed a karate stance with a look of confidence and bravery.  
  
LM: Again...  
  
Slade stood up, did his own stance, and looked at LM, face to face. LM looked at Slade but in his eyes, he sees him in Matrix code. Slade charged in and performed a number of punches and kicks, but LM blocked them like there's nothing there. Slade gave a hard right kick but LM jumped up, somersaulted over Slade, and landed behind him. Slade did a back kick as LM blocked it. They then did blocks, kicks, and punches to each other. Slade used all his strength to give LM two hard punches at the same time. LM blocked both of them and did the unthinkable. He gathered all his power to his fist, and punched Slade in the face, ripping the mask apart. Slade flew back and got dribbled hard like a basketball until he stopped. At the entrance to the core, Robin fought the Twins with his staff. Robin decided to do the only thing he can do. One of the Twins, was about to stab Robin with his blade, but Robin jumped up and over the Twin, landed, and used his staff as a baseball by hitting the Twin on impact. The first Twin collided with the other Twin and both of them fell off the catwalk. They were about to hit the ground until they phased into ghost seconds before they crash. They soon disappeared through the floor. Robin quickly took off the backpack detonator, took his cape out of his vest pocket, and wrapped it around him like a Roman toga. The steel door slowly opened automatically as Robin entered in. He looked around and saw the neptunium core, which looks like a big glowing green rod in front of him. He approached the rod and placed the detonator, which reads 11:55 on one of the digital clocks. He quickly exits the core before getting infected with radiation. Outside the Altere's core, LM slowly walked to Slade and raised his hand out. In a flash, one of his pistols from his weaponry belt got lifted off the ground and right into LM's hand. LM looked at Slade, but his face was covered in shadow, making it hard for LM to see what Slade looked like.  
  
LM: As the Oracle once said, "Everything that has a beginning, has an end." And Slade, you're reign of terror has officially come to an end.  
  
LM pointed the pistol at Slade's head and was about to pull the trigger.  
  
Slade: On the contrary LM, It's just the beginning.  
  
Slade raised his hand and a stick with a button popped out from the inside of the wrist. He pushed the button and the wires above LM snapped lose. The catwalk quickly fell, sending LM along for the ride. He let go of his pistol, grabbed a water pipe with both hands and held on to it. LM looked down and saw the piece of the catwalk and his pistol falling into a tank of oil. Slade stood up and looked at LM dangling from the water pipe.  
  
Slade: You're braver then I thought LM. However, since you ruined my plan of world domination, I must depart. When I come back, I will be stronger and I will defeat you, Robin, and the Teen Titans. Farewell.  
  
Slade walked away and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
LM: SLADE!!!  
  
LM tried to lift himself up to reach to the broken end of the catwalk but the rusty pipe slowly broke off in pieces. Then the pipe quickly snapped sending LM straight down to the oil. LM screamed as he knows it's all over until someone grabbed him seconds before he splashed into the oil. LM looked up and saw Robin a grappling hook in hand, saving his life. They both landed on the ground floor safely.  
  
LM: Guess this makes us even.  
  
Robin: Guess so. So what happened with Slade?  
  
LM: I was about to end his life until that bastard pulled a fast one on me.  
  
Robin: Yes well, Slade is a tricky one.  
  
LM: Yeah, good thing you got use to it.  
  
Robin and LM looked at the Alterer and saw it was about to power up. LM quickly looked at his watch and it reads three minutes.  
  
LM: Time to go. Let's get the rest of the team and get the hell out of here.  
  
They both were about to leave until they saw the Twins in front of them.  
  
Twin 1: No one leaves.  
  
Twin 2: Without our permission.  
  
LM was about to battle them until Robin threw a freeze disk at the Twins. The disk exploded and the Twins were frozen in their places. LM stared at the frozen Twins then looked at Robin.  
  
LM: I got to get me one of those.  
  
Robin: Later, right now we should meet up with the others.  
  
They both headed back to the loading docks but when they left, the frozen Twins eyes were glowing bright. Meanwhile back at the loading dock, the rest of the Titans were fighting off the last APU with star bolts, levitated object, sonic blasters, flying debris, and slashing claws. The minion controlling the APU quickly fired the stun guns and took out Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra, and Raven. It then moved slowly to the stung team then pointed the guns at them.  
  
Cyborg: Looks like this is the end. Well, it's nice knowing you guys.  
  
Beast Boy: Nice knowing you too Cy. It's like LM said, "A family that works together, dies together."  
  
The APU was about to fire until two birdarangs cut the wires, disabling the arms. Then its main engine just got hit by multiple bullet holes then exploded. The Titans wondered who did that until the APU fell. They then saw LM holding a Mac 11, and Robin.  
  
LM: But when it's their time to die, they choose it, not anyone else.  
  
Starfire: Robin, LM!  
  
All the Titans got up and gathered around LM and Robin. Starfire quickly notices the small cuts on his arms.  
  
Starfire: Robin, you are damaged.  
  
Robin: Don't worry Star, I had better.  
  
Beast Boy: Cool glasses LM.  
  
LM: Thanks, but let's save the celebration for later. Right now, we have to leave.  
  
Terra: What's the hurry?  
  
LM: The detonator is placed inside core of the Alterer.  
  
Cyborg: Then that means we win.  
  
LM: Yes, but the whole plant is filled with oil. If we don't get out of here in two minutes, this place will blow sky high.  
  
Beast Boy: Two minutes?! We won't make it out in two minutes.  
  
LM: Lucky for you people, I know a way out.  
  
Back at the warehouse the ice containing the frozen Twins started to crack. At one of the hallways of the plant, LM and the Titans approached the janitor closet door.  
  
LM: We'll go through this door.  
  
Terra: You're kidding right? That's a deadly dead end.  
  
LM: Looks can be deceiving.  
  
LM took a chain of keys out of his pant's pocket. In the neptunium core, the detonator clock read 11:59. Outside the core, the ice around the Twins cracked more. At the hallway LM inserted one of the keys in the keyhole and opened the closet door.  
  
LM: O.K. everyone get in, we got thirty seconds!  
  
Each Titan went into the door one at a time. At the warehouse, the Twins broke free from their icy prison with their eyes fuelled with anger.  
  
Twin 1: That LM is a nuisance, and the Titans are a real pain in the ass.  
  
Twin 2: I agree, let's take them out.  
  
Both the Twins take out their switchblade knives and walked away from the Alterer. At the hallway, the last Titan entered the door and LM entered and closed the door from behind him. At the same time, the detonator inside the core struck midnight. In an instant, the detonator exploded and the core blew up in green shards. Outside the Alterer's core, the Twins heard a loud noise. They turned around and saw outer shell of the Alterer exploding in different places.  
  
The Twins: This won't end well.  
  
The outer shell finally gave way and the Alterer exploded with an incredibly loud bang. The Twins flew off the ground as they turned into ghosts. All the oil barrels around the destroyed Alterer suddenly blew up and all the hallways all over the plant got engulfed in flames. The whole plant exploded in a mushroom cloud, sending everything around it went flying. In the maintenance passage, LM and the Titans was trying to do their best to keep the fire out of the passage as smoke was coming out the other side of the door. When the door stopped shaking, everyone laid on the floor in pure relief.  
  
LM: Whew... Mission accomplished.  
  
Back in Zion, Last Hope was celebrating their captain's accomplishment as Lock stared in total shock.  
  
Commander Lock: I don't get it. How is it possible that LM got help from Neo? He died a year ago.  
  
Max Speed: Yes he did die a year ago. But either in the Matrix or Zion, his spirit still lives on to this day.  
  
Commander Lock: I think you're right for once. Where's Morpheus? He should be celebrating with us.  
  
Connecter: He's meeting up with someone.  
  
At the Garden, Morpheus approached Neo's grave and started talking to it.  
  
Morpheus: Neo, I believe that LM had finally chosen his path. I'll be visiting the Oracle soon to make some arrangements. Thank you for saving him and the Matrix.  
  
That's the chapter people. It's long, but I hope you loved it. Please Review. 


	23. Path Chosen

This is the final chapter of Teen Matrix. LM said his goodbye to the Titans. But a week later, LM witness the surprise of his life, he had chosen his path.  
  
Twenty Third Chapter Notes  
  
The ending is like the ending from the Teen Titan episode, "Titan Rising". Agent Jackson will make a return in this final chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix.  
  
Chapter 23: Path Chosen  
  
LM and the Titans walked down the Maintenance Passage passing many doors as they go. LM looked back at the team and saw that their clothes were ripped a little and had a few scratches and cuts here and there, but they succeeded on their mission.  
  
LM: Looks like you guys went through hell to beat those APUs down.  
  
Beast Boy: We had adventures tougher then that. We're professionals in the super hero business.  
  
LM: Of course you guys are super heroes. But I hope Lock won't kill me after I tell him that we ripped the APUs in pieces.  
  
LM then stopped at the middle of one of the passage hallways.  
  
LM: Well this is it.  
  
Cyborg: What's it?  
  
LM: Time to say goodbye to you guys.  
  
Starfire: You mean you're not joining us for a celebration of feast?  
  
LM: I'm a captain of my own team guys, I have other stuff to do, and I believe they are waiting for me at the after party in Zion.  
  
Robin: I guess that means that we'll see you later.  
  
LM: Guess so.  
  
Raven: It's been nice knowing you LM.  
  
Terra: Yeah, you were amazing at the club, and you impressed us on the skills.  
  
Cyborg: The way you fight was crazy.  
  
Starfire: Indeed, you act like the Kapuzaks in the Lilothe War.  
  
Beast Boy: And it was so cool when you fought with the gangs in the meeting.  
  
LM: Thanks guys, but it was all for the challenge. No doubt about it.  
  
LM shook each of the Titans hands and gave Robin one of his keys from the chain. He then pointed to one of the green doors.  
  
LM: Take that door over there, it'll lead you back to the Tower.  
  
Robin: Thanks. Come on Titans; let's go home.  
  
Robin approached the door and opened it with the key. Each Titan entered the door one at a time. Robin was the last Titan in the passage and was about to leave until LM started to say something.  
  
LM: Robin!  
  
Robin looked at LM for a minute.  
  
LM: Thanks for saving me.  
  
Robin: Actually LM, I would like to thank you for everything. You bought a whole new meaning to the Teen Titans. You showed us that even we can risk everything to protect what's right. And you gave us a brand new life in the Titans fire.  
  
LM: Really? Then that means that Slade's better watch out, cause the new improved Teen Titans we'll be there.  
  
Both Robin and LM chuckled a bit.  
  
LM: Well, goodbye Robin.  
  
Robin: See you.  
  
Robin left the passage and closed the door behind him. LM opened the door close to him and exited the passage with a tear on his face. A week had passed after the destruction of the Alterer. The police were investigating the fierce explosion at the oilrig. Back at Metro City, LM was riding his Yamaha V Star 1100 down the streets. Commander Lock ordered LM to go on a solo mission to rescue a member of the Zealots. LM wondered why he wouldn't bring his team to this mission, even on a rescue mission like this. He arrived at an old rundown house and got off his bike to look around.  
  
LM: No cops, no agents, and no surprises. This is too easy.  
  
LM took out his pistol and slowly opened the door. He looked around the inside of the house, just in case someone was waiting for him. He entered the living room and saw a chair in the middle with a dim light above it. He then saw someone tied to the chair, that someone looked like one of the Zealots members. LM put his pistol away and approached the back of the chair and untied the ropes.  
  
LM: Hang on my friend, I'll get you out of here.  
  
LM was about to pick the member up, but when he turned to the front of the chair, he saw only a dummy.  
  
LM: What the...  
  
All of a sudden, something penetrated his neck. LM pulled it out and looked at it. It was an empty tranquilizer dart.  
  
LM: Crap.  
  
LM suddenly fell into a deep sleep and collapsed to the ground. One hour later, LM slowly woke up, feeling a little drowsy. He looked around and found out he was strapped to a wheelchair. He also noticed he was in a hallway he never saw before.  
  
Agent Jackson: You're up Mr. Morgado.  
  
LM looked in front and saw Agent Jackson walking. He took a quick look at the back and saw Agent Williams pushing the wheelchair.  
  
LM: Jackson, I should've known that the whole rescue was a trap all along.  
  
Agent Jackson: You are a clever boy Mr. Morgado. Too bad you didn't expect it early. Oh and don't expect to get out of there, we gave you yellow pill that can disable your focusing ability for a short time. And we removed your weapons in case you pull something stupid.  
  
LM: So where am I? This doesn't look like the federal building.  
  
Agent Jackson: Patience Mr. Morgado, patience.  
  
They then stopped at a steel door. Agent William carefully removed the straps from LM's wrists and ankles and took out his pistol, just in case. LM walked to the steel door but turned to Jackson.  
  
LM: I promise you Jackson, when I get out of this prison, I will get rid of you, once and for all.  
  
Agent Jackson: Believe me Mr. Morgado. When you get in that room, you'll never be the same.  
  
LM approached the door and the door automatically slides open. He went into a dark room with Agent Jackson following him. LM then looked in shock to see the Oracle and Morpheus in the room.  
  
LM: Morpheus, Oracle!  
  
The Oracle: Hello LM, how are you?  
  
LM: Besides getting lured in a trap, I'm fine. What are you doing in jail? Did the agents took you in too?  
  
Morpheus: Actually LM, you're not in a prison cell.  
  
LM: If I'm not in a cell, then where the hell am I?  
  
Agent Jackson: Mr. Morgado, welcome to your new home.  
  
Agent Jackson turned on the lights. Since the lights were too bright, LM covered his eyes.  
  
All: SURPRISE!  
  
LM slowly opened his eyes and saw the Teen Titans (in their regular uniforms). He then saw a room that's half of Last Hope's rooms and half of a modern room. There was a desk filled five Dell computer screens connected to multiple modems with the center screen showing the Matrix code. On two separate walls were weapon displays filled with weapons like the M-29 OICW rifle, the SG-552 rifle, a 40 MM grenade launcher, and an RPG rocket launcher. There's a table with tools and a strobe light above it, looks like a place to modify weapons. There was no bed, but there's an old fashion telephone on top of a rounded table at the center of the room, where a person can exit the Matrix from there. LM looked around and was speechless.  
  
LM: What the- How the- Is this a- What's going on here? (looking at the Oracle) Oracle?  
  
The Oracle: LM, do you still remember when I said to you to choose your own path?  
  
LM: Yeah, so?  
  
The Oracle: I believe you found your path.  
  
LM: And you Jackson.  
  
Agent Jackson: Like I said to you before Mr. Morgado, I'm just doing my job. And I don't like the fact of you joining in.  
  
LM: Joining in? I already found my path? (looking at Robin) Robin, What are they talking about?  
  
Robin: Well, me and the team been thinking about it for a while and decided to add another member to the team.  
  
LM: And you did all this for me?  
  
Terra: Since you helped us defeat Slade and save our city, we thought that we give you your own room.  
  
Beast Boy: Yeah, but it took us a while convincing the guy at the gun shop that we're giving the guns to a friend.  
  
Cyborg: There's another gift we need to give you.  
  
Cyborg threw something into LM's hand. LM looked at it and it was a car key with the LM's initials on the chain.  
  
Cyborg: I thought that you need your own ride. I went to every car dealership and found the perfect car for you. Look at one of the screens.  
  
LM looked at one of the screens and saw a classic Pontiac GTO sitting in the Titan's garage.  
  
Cyborg: I made a couple of modifications and installed a storage compartment in your trunk for your weapons.  
  
Robin: There's one more thing I need to show you.  
  
Robin took out his communicator pushed a button. LM then heard his Samsung cell phone ringing. He took it out and looked at the phone's screen. The screen showed a green T flashing in front of him.  
  
LM: So you mean to tell me that I'm a- I'm a-  
  
Robin: A Teen Titan. Welcome to the team LM.  
  
Cyborg: Aw yeah, very nice.  
  
Raven: Glad to see you on the team.  
  
Starfire: Welcome new Titan.  
  
The Oracle: Congratulations LM, you earned it.  
  
LM: But what about my team? What about Last Hope?  
  
Morpheus: Don't worry LM, Silent Night will be leading the team for now on. They'll be all right.  
  
LM: Titans, I don't know what to say. This is all nice, the room, the car. What I like to say is, thank you.  
  
Beast Boy: No sweat dude, we thought that it's great to have someone like you on the team.  
  
Raven: Yeah, and you did help us save the world from Slade.  
  
Robin: You deserve it.  
  
LM walked to Jackson with a sly smile on his face.  
  
LM: Guess this means we won't fight each other for a while, huh Jackson?  
  
Agent Jackson: Indeed, it was nice knowing and fighting you Mr. Morgado. But when we meet again, I can assure you that I won't go easy on you.  
  
LM: Let's hope that would happen. Bye Jackson.  
  
Jackson left the room with a pissed off look on his face.  
  
The Oracle: All right kids, I think it's time for a celebration. I got some home baked chocolate chip cookies at the living room.  
  
Robin: Mmmm...  
  
Starfire: Perfect!  
  
Beast Boy: Do you have tofu cookies?  
  
Everyone left the room but LM stayed behind.  
  
Robin: LM, are you coming?  
  
LM: Yeah, I'll catch up with you guys in a minute.  
  
Robin left the room as the door closed from behind him. Once the room was empty, LM took off the sunglasses that once belonged to Neo.  
  
LM: Neo, if you're out there, I would wish to say thank you for everything.  
  
LM placed the glasses on the desk and left the room to join the others. When he left, a small twinkle of the Matrix code came down on one of the lenses. After a year of searching, LM has finally chosen his path. The path of the Teen Titans.  
  
The End  
  
If you like that story, I got other in the works. I got TT crossovers, LM's history, Star's and Robin's future daughter, and a few Raven/LM pairings. Please review this story. 


End file.
